


All For Love-Thorin

by PeneighDzredfohl



Series: Starlight and Firemoon [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Descriptive love making, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy drama no angst, HEA's for everyone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyandry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Timeline What Timeline, Use your imagination liberally, canon is warped, everybody lives/ nobody dies- for more than 15 minutes, liberal use of Pinterest, placental abruption birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: FINALLY!!! Thorin gets his HEA. We squabbled about this as I had set him up with a nice hobbit lass (when I don't set him up with Bilbo LOL) But he was insistent that Tauriel was to be his queen. My main balk in all of this was jealousy in bed (sleeping arrangements not sex) on who got to sleep next to Tauriel. Well, the guys figured that out for me. I liked it and here we are.This is book four. It will take place over a 10 year period.It is long! Well over 100,000 words and I am not done, but I can't break it off into book five. Book five will have a small decade or so jump at the start so I need to wrap up the time frame of book 4. It will be worth it.You are going to learn a lot about dwarves. I spent two years doing research.  But I have also in many ways twisted canon to suit me. The timeline...just bear with me and have an open mind!  I nearly lost mine when I realized a mistake and had to correct ALL 4 BOOKS!!  I gave up and leave things vague for my sanity. More love, more Dwelves, a bit of drama but everybody lives, and just plain fun.





	1. Thorin becomes Immortal (more of a prolog really)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be bringing in many small bit part characters that reappear from time to time, I keep Legolas and Gimli's story going as well as marry off almost all of Thorin's Company. I have a special someone for Bofur that will give Kili fits as it is another of his daughters. Bombur and Aliel are destined and their novella is on its second draft. Ori meets a special she-elf from the woodland realm and she really knocks him out-literally!
> 
> I will begin the foreshadowing for that hard left I spoke about in book 3 that has me quaking in my boots because I LOVE IT and I mean Sulladad, Mahal and the Prophecy (Eru, Aulë, future spouse of one of Tauriel's dwelves) all had me backed in a corner of my mind and made it clear this was where the story was going, so yeah. I may have a record of arguing with Elohim (God) but he'll just zap my arse with lightning, the other three were threatening what little sanity I have left LOL I sure hope I don't lose any of you thinking it is too far fetched. I mean this is fiction, and fan fiction at that...so anything goes, right?

All for Love -Thorin

***Book 4 ***

Unless otherwise stated, all years are in human years. Trying to constantly give you dwelven years to dwarven year with the computations in human years gives me a headache. I have a whole chart of the age difference of every race (well not orcs, seriously, ugh) it is PART 3 of the saga. It should make things a tad easier perhaps.

 **Prolog:** **(June 2947-six years AFTER BotFA) Thorin age-201 (dwarf lifespan 250)**

  **Thorin POV-**

“Thorin, would you be able to check your schedule and see if you have any open time for an overnight camping trip with Kíliel and Kílian? They have been begging me to ask you.  I keep telling them being a king keeps you very busy, but this time they refuse to back down and are insisting they must go camping with you. If you can’t, I understand, and will just have to put my foot down.”

“Let me check my schedule Tauriel, I never know from one minute to the next what I’m doing half the time. Thank the Valar for the two boys helping me out as much as they do. Your sacrifice of your husband’s time from your life is much appreciated!”

 “Well, it keeps him out of trouble, and from influencing the children too much.”

I roared with laughter at the exasperation in her voice and she chuckled too. “He keeps me young,” she said.

“I will get back to you by days end while I finagle with the schedule, no point in being king if you can’t take a day off, eh?”

 “Ah, but you are such an excellent king and honestly, 6 years into your reign, there is still so much to be done. You do it very well Thorin.”

 “Thank you, Tauriel, I appreciate that you see that.”

  It took _quite a bit_ of finagling with my schedule. I really needed more time off, I was under a lot of stress as it was and not getting any younger. The children, on the other hand, were growing like weeds and I was missing it, but I made the time. 

**_~~*~~_ **

The twins were 4 years old, but Tauriel explained to me that physically they were like 6 years old’s and mentally like 8-year old’s. So, I felt a bit more comfortable taking them. 

I had taken Fíli and Kíli out and about around those ages. So, all that one night on the ground would probably do is give me a backache. It would be worth it as I loved the children dearly.

 It bothered me a great deal that I was not spending all the time I had wanted to with them, for them to get to know me better as their great uncle.

I got to their hall, had barely knocked when Kíliel opened the door. When she saw it was me, she let out with an ear-splitting squeal of joy. She was attached to my waist in a split second, jumping up and down, all the while talking a mile a minute.

 “Kíliel!”

Tauriel groaned in a long-suffering tone that I remembered so well, it made me smile.

“Give your poor Uncle a moment to at least get in the door before you have his head spinning, young maid. Sorry Thorin, I’m afraid she gets _that_ from me. Still drives Kíli nuts when I get over excited and do that to him.”

They were indeed both quite excited to see me and more than ready to go. 

Kíliel was a hyper little thing constantly chattering away, while Kílian listened a lot, but always took me by surprise with the wisdom he had when he did speak.

 I had planned on an hour hike to wear them out a bit. The sight I knew of was a good safe sight for us.  I may be 201 years old, but I could still swing a sword with the best of them.  The children had smaller swords, and to my amusement, Kíliel had a bow as well just like her Pappa.

“Kíliel? Are you very good with your bow?”

 “Oh, yes, I am Uncle Thorin, I practice a lot with Pappa and he says I am better than he was at my age and he said he had already shot Uncle Fíli once by this time and had his bow taken away and that is why I can’t practice with anyone but him in the arena or outside with targets because he was using uncle Fíli as a target and not  thinking it would hit him or that it would hurt because he had never shot anyone before but as soon as the arrow hit Uncle Fíli and he saw blood he said he cried and cried and cried so hard and Grandmother pulled it out and you took his bow away and he had to wait on Uncle Fíli hand and foot forever but it was ok because Uncle Fíli was throwing axes at his head and he had pumpkins on his head but you said Pappa and Uncle Fíli were knuckleheads and you were going to strangle his Pappa when you went to meet him when you died but I told Pappa you were never going to die and he cried and we went home and I felt so bad but it’s ok now.”

“Kíliel… did you even breathe at all while saying that?”

 “Uh, I think so. But I think I said it with both lungs full of air once. I do that a lot."

It took me 5 minutes to stop laughing at the poor maid, but she thought it was funny too.

“Now does anyone understand why Sissy drives me up the wall?!” Poor Kílian bemoaned to no one in particular about his situation.

Which set me off all over again.  I just had to spend more time with the dwelves, they were growing up too fast.

"Pappa says Mamma is a bad “in-floo-ense” on me, but when Kílian puts mud in my hair she says Pappa is a bad “in-floo-ense” on Kílian."

"I think Mamma and Pappa are both weird,” Kílian mumbled.

 I was still laughing heartily when a sudden twinge of chest pain had me coughing for a bit.

 Kíliel looked at me funny but I waved her off. With taking a drink from the drinking skin and breathing slowly the pain was mostly gone.

“I’m fine children, a bit winded is all. Let’s keep moving, shall we?”

We had been on the trail for almost an hour. When I was beginning to find it more and more difficult to breathe, making us go much slower than I had planned.  I knew I sat a lot more as king, but it was ridiculous to be huffing and puffing like this. 

My chest was tight. It felt like no matter how deep I breathed in, I just could not get enough air.  The children were now quite concerned.

“I’m just getting old,” I told them, “so it takes me longer than it used to.” 

We had reached the incline to the sight I had chosen not long after that.

We had barely begun to climb up, when a pain, worse than a sword thrust, shot through my chest. It was so intense it stole my breath away completely.

I fell hard to the ground, sliding back down to the base of the incline, clutching my chest.  I was gasping as hard as I could to get some air, any air, into my lungs. All I seemed to be able to do though was wheeze.

It was only getting worse! I had broken out into a cold sweat, while at the same time I was losing feeling in my arm and my chest. I was panicking that it might be a heart attack.  I had no idea what to do.

The children were surprisingly calm when Kílian asked, “May we have your permission to heal you, Uncle Thorin?” 

That helped me relax a bit, but the pain was worsening. I had to gasp to tell them to please help me. 

They put their hands over me and touched, the air grew warm while a soft breeze began as it got lighter and lighter.  I realized after a few moments that I could breathe again, and the pain was not so bad. They continued to keep their hands there. I didn’t move as I felt the pain go away altogether.

 The light dimmed a bit, then Kíliel asked me, “Are you ready to be immortal now Uncle Thorin?”

 That took me by complete surprise.  I knew Kíli was immortal from the battle of the five armies, but I had not thought about it in years.  I could tell Kíliel was getting a little impatient with me by the furrow on her brow. The exact same expression Kíli always gave me, when as a child, I didn’t answer him fast enough.

It made me smile at her, “You two do whatever you need to, and yes, make me immortal.” 

The light got so bright I had to shut my eyes, and yet I could still see it.  I began to tingle all over like a limb had fallen asleep, and the blood was moving through it again.  It did not take as long as the healing did.

When the light was gone, I squinted out of my eyes to see the two of them grinning at me looking very pleased with themselves. 

I tried to get up but found I was rather dizzy.

 Kíliel said, “Just wait a bit Uncle Thorin, it will get easier soon.”

While she held my hand, Kílian brought out his pipes and played for a while.  I felt my strength returning as Kílian kept playing until the sun was starting to go down.

Kíliel said, “Ok Uncle Thorin, let us help you up and we can go home now.  Mamma and Pappa will want to talk to you.  But Pappa is going to be so happy.  He has worried for such a long time that the prophecy would not work on anyone else in the family.  We knew it was close to your time.”

It was slow going but we made it back to the mountain, where my guards helped me the rest of the way to Kíli’s hall. Thankfully Tauriel was home.

**~~*~~**

 

Tauriel POV-

I had grown used to the feeling of Kíli and the children being immortal so as soon as Thorin and the twins came in the door I knew something had happened; something felt different.   They were supposed to be gone overnight.  

 When I looked at Thorin and the bewildered look on his face, I suddenly saw and felt the change in him, now that I knew what I was looking for. I knew he was immortal now too.  

 I got him into a chair in the living room, “Everything is going to be OK, how can I help you Thorin?”  

 The twins stayed very close to him, one had her arm around his neck, the other had Thorin's hand in his.  Thorin was a bit dazed still so I asked the children, “Were you able to make uncle Thorin immortal?”  

 They both smiled at me and Kílian said, “Yes Mamma, finally.  We were getting worried we might not be near him when his time came.”  

 I don't know if it was inspiration or what, but I knew to tell them, “I think that the prophecy will always make sure that one of you will be near the family member or friend that is in need of your gifts.”

 Thorin said, “I had a heart attack, I was in so much pain and so scared.  The children, they put their hands together over me, there was light, and the pain went away.  They asked me if I wanted to be immortal.  I said yes and then they put their hands over me again. All I could see for a bit was bright white. I began to tingle all over.  When I could see again, there were lights around the children for a few minutes then they looked the same as always.  I am a bit dazed here and my nerves are vibrating, but other than that I guess I am ok. I am now like you and Kíli?”

 “And us too Uncle Thorin,” Kíliel piped in.

  “Yes, like you and your brothers and sisters. I will live forever?”

 “You will.  Remember how it was difficult for Kíli to wrap his head around it for the longest time?” 

 “Yes.” 

 “He is going to be ecstatic when he comes home and finds out.  I know it will relieve so much of the tension he has been carrying for far too long, worrying about you, Mother and Fíli.  The prophecy is still working.” 

 “Well, I think I need to lie down for a bit.  If you would send Kíli in when he does get home for me, please.  Have him wake me up if I am asleep.”

 “Ok Thorin.  Oh, and Thorin.”

 “Yes, dear?”

 “Just pass the looking glass in your room before you lie down, you will be pleasantly surprised I should think.”

 “Why? What do I look like?”

 “Just go look for yourself, it’s easier than me describing it to you.” 

 I waited for a few seconds and heard, “BY THE VALAR TAURIEL!!!”  He came rushing back down the hall holding his face with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

 I smiled at him and asked, “Like what you see?” 

 “I look like I am 100 again!”

 “And after a long nap and a few days rest you will feel like 100 again.  Fíli may be off the hook for the next in line as the heir of Durin.”

 He looked at me funny, “Huh?”

 I laughed, “You’ve always been handsome Thorin, but now you are quite the looker. I should think you will be catching a Dwarrow maid’s eye now.  Did you just actually blush Thorin Oakenshield?” 

 “I really need to take that nap, you’re killing me Tauriel.” He laughed as he walked back down the hall to his room in our hall.

**Kíli’s POV-**

As I quietly sat there while he slept, I marveled at how young and stress-free he looked. As if he had never been a crown prince and Erebor had never fallen. There were no wrinkles or lines from grimacing all the time, his brow was smooth, as if it had never had a care in the world to worry about, much less the time in exile and then fighting to feed his people and rule them after Battle of Azanulbizar, when he lost his grandfather, father, and beloved younger brother, much less the thousands of other dwarves that had died for nothing.

His eyelids were a soft pink instead of a shadowy gray like they had not seen the horrors he had. Almost as if he had been carefree his whole life.

Kíliel had told me he was most likely around 100 years physically. He would still add the chronological years but never age again. His mind would still continue to learn but that he would never be “seeneel”, I think she meant senile. I softly chuckled.

He would now live forever, he would see the fruits of the labors from decades of pain, strife, and struggle. Fíli and I were almost his age now. I was 83, and Fíli would be 88 soon.

I so hoped the twin’s gift would be everything he needed to find peace and happiness in his life. Perhaps now he would take a queen and have children. He deserved all the joy life could give him for all he had sacrificed for our people as well as Middle Earth.

He rolled over on his back, and with a soft snort, yawned hugely. He didn’t open his eyes right away. I was sure he was trying to figure things out. New smells, new sounds and probably why his body was buzzing like it was filled with bees.

I started to tear up and my throat got a huge lump in it as I fully realized Thorin would never die, he would never leave me. He would see my children grow up and know their children.  He could be king as long as he wanted to be.

Now I just had to wait for Mother, Dwalin, and Fíli to make the change.

When he opened his eyes, he had to quickly shut them again. Then he opened them a crack as if there was too much light.

“Uncle Thorin, do you want me to lower the light on the lamp?”

“Kíli, is that you?”

“Yes. Is the light hurting your eyes?”

“Not so much the light son, but everything is…clearer, I think? It makes my head hurt a little. Is this from becoming immortal? Did you have a headache?”

“Well, I had a lot of aches, so I don’t remember exactly. But I think it may be that your eyesight was corrected when the twins healed you.”

“There was nothing wrong with my eyesight!”

“Uh-huh,” I grinned, “Now tell me another story.”

“Impertinent dwarfling!” he laughed

“Hardly, I’m almost as old as you are now, and Fíli is even closer. I’m going to turn the lamp to low, so cover your eyes with your hands, then slowly open them. Does that help any?”

He peeked through his fingers and slowly opened them wider until he could blink, and his eyes watered a bit.

“Well, that’s not so bad. I’m just going to have to get used to seeing everything in such clear definition. On top of being immortal!”

“Well then stay with us until you feel comfortable enough to be alone in your hall.”

“If it isn’t a burden on Tauriel, I’d feel much more comfortable with that Kíli.”

I laughed when I said, “It’s more like, can you handle 4 little dwelves who will shower you with love and adoration.  All. Day. Long!”

“I’m not worried about that one-bit Kíli. As I left to take the twins camping and they were talking to me, I realized just how much I was missing out on them growing up. I was so surprised at how much they had changed since the last time I saw them, it made me regret not having been over more. I have simply let myself take charge of too many things. It put me under too much stress and led to my heart attack. I’m in good health, I was just overtaxing myself to the point my body had had enough.

It was my wake-up call if you will. I’m going to tell Balin I’ll need a week to recover. In that time, I’ll have him, Dwalin and a few council members over to discuss some changes in my responsibilities. I thought I could do it all. I may now be immortal, but there is more to life than ruling a kingdom, and more than enough dwarves with skillsets that can handle the less demanding things. I will deal with the responsibilities only I can oversee. 

You and Fíli have been amazing helping me. But I have put a great deal of pressure on both of you as well. No, don’t give me that look. Tauriel has been beyond patient with me monopolizing your time away from home, but it is not fair to her or you. No one needs to be working any more than eight hours unless there is a crisis. The average miner only works five hours, so I will be making changes.”

“I can’t even express how happy I am that you are immortal Thorin. That more than anything has been the main cause of my stress. Now Mother, Dwalin and Fíli; I will then be able to breathe a sigh of relief.”

When we hugged, he hauled me up on the bed to give me a huge bear hug like when I was a dwarfling. Gently touching foreheads.

“You and Fíli are sons to me, it doesn’t matter than Vili is your father. I would never dishonor his memory, he meant too much to me, which was one of many reasons I stepped up to help your mother raise you two rascals. You both are fine princes and dwarves grown. I am so proud of the two of you.”

We both were in tears when Kíliel padded in.

“Are you OK Pappa, Uncle Thorin? Your minds are happy, but you are crying.”

I opened my arms to her, and she leaped into them, so I could snuggle her between us.

“You and Kílian have made me so happy Dwelfling!”

She giggled just like Tauriel, which made Thorin laugh.

“Why don’t we all go out and thank Kílian and give everybody hugs, hmm?”

“Yay! I love you, Uncle Thorin.”

The three of us untangled ourselves and headed out to find the rest of the family.


	2. She's all I want, all I need!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds himself at an impasse and as stubborn as he is, he can't see the answer right in front of him.  
> The Procephy is patient, but only to a certain extent, and Thorin has pushed its last button.  
> Hang on for the ride Thorin!
> 
> About 3 years later…. TA 2950  
> Children’s ages- C=Chronological / P=Physical (In human years) / M=Mental ages (In human years)  
> K&K-C:7 P:9 M:10 ½  
> G&G-C:5 P:8 M:8  
> R&R-C:3 P:5 M:7  
> A&A-C:1 P:2 ½ M:3 yrs old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have given this my all.  
> I am sicker than a dog and tired right down to my soul. I swear I breathe in and out tired fumes LOL  
> So here is chapter two. It starts out flaming hot, still on the grill, and mellows from there.  
> Next chapter is waaaaaay longer. I will plug a little every day to wrap it up. These darn elves and dwarves coming to me at the very last second with brilliant ideas that are all sparkly and shiny and I want them!! So I am having to ramble and scramble with all 4 books...AGAIN!! Oh dear, Lord.....I love these guys but hang it all :P

About 3 years later, after Thorin's change to immortal…. **TA 2950**

 

**Thorin POV-**

“Oh, Mahal. Tauriel.” I moaned into her neck. The way she tasted when I kissed her lips and skin, how she smelled in the heat of passion, she felt so silky to me as I thrust in her. It was so powerful listening to the low throaty sounds from the pleasure I was giving her as I was quickly reaching my climax. She moved in rhythm with me, her legs wrapped around my waist, arching her back, and crying her pleasure as her nails dug into my shoulders urging me on. Suddenly she cried out my name as she reached her peak and tightened around my length in her.  I roared my pleasure as I filled her with my release in one final deep hard thrust. Then rutting against her until I was finished.  Our pleasure was beyond comprehension and I rejoiced in it.

 It was difficult to breathe now though, and something about it felt off as I looked down at her, she seemed to be disappearing.  I groaned in frustration as I realized I was face first in my pillow and had completely messed the sheets…again.  I rolled over still breathing hard from such an intense dream, like all my dreams of her were.  I was still throbbing as I thought about it and reached down to stroke the last of the need from me only to bring myself to a second orgasm as the vivid reality of the dream played through my mind. 

I could not take much more of this.  These dreams had been haunting me for almost a year now as I fell more deeply in love with her.

 I was a mess, so I just wiped myself off on my blankets, then stripped the bed tossing everything into the basket.  I started the shower and stared at myself in the looking glass in my room.  I may look and feel 100, but in my mind, I was old. She was so young, radiant, and beautiful.  So loving and protective, so giving and nurturing.  It was no wonder Kíli and Fíli had fallen in love with her.  And now me.

 Ever since the day that Kíli and Fíli’s daughters were born, these dreams and thoughts had been burning in my mind.  It shocked me the first night it happened.  I was a bit confused because I cared so much for her but had tried to never let myself think beyond that.  I had put up a mind block, so she did not hear my errant thoughts, and a wall around my heart to not let it go any further than familial affection for her. 

So, to suddenly out of the blue be woken up from a dream of making love to her that was so real, so lucid; shook that wall.  As it began happening almost every night after that, I found myself looking at her differently every time I visited, or we all had a meal together.  I had to be firm with my mind block as my feelings for her became genuine romantic love.  I had somehow fallen in love with her and could do nothing to stop it or keep it from growing.

I stepped into the shower and began the ritual of cleaning, hoping that would clear my mind, but all I could think about was how perfect she was.  Physically she was stunning.  Her vibrant red hair, that always seemed alight and glowing, flowing down to her ankles. Her green eyes that could only be compared to vivid emerald gemstones, with their green and the sparkle in them.  Her skin was the perfect mix of pink roses and cream, smattered with freckles that accentuated her beauty. Making her look all the more exotic.    The times she had worn formal court gowns that were low cut and showed the fullness of her breasts and her perfect female form stuck out clearly in my mind and played out in my dreams.

 Even after having 8 children, her body was perfect. She had such long legs, and she was curved in all the right places. She was only slightly taller than me, but I always felt this reaction from her when we were close and spoke, that she saw me as more than what I was.  I could not put my finger on it, but she made me want to hold her close and protect her.

Ugh, this line of thinking was only getting me aroused again.  I quickly finished my shower and dried off, thinking of what could I do at this hour to clear my head.  It would be dawn soon.  I could once again go up to the one guard tower that was unused; a favorite haunt of mine these days, to see if fresh air and a sunrise would do the trick.

I hastily dressed for the day. As I headed out the door, I grabbed some of the sweet bread Tauriel had made for me because she knew it was my favorite. When I took a bite, I realized how much she really was a part of my life, even from a distance.  Like the sweet bread, I had a jar of my favorite sweets as she knows I have a sweet tooth and she also knows exactly which ones I liked the most.  She always has a dish of them out at her home and somehow, she just knew which ones I liked the best and made sure I had a steady supply of those particular ones at my home.  She was always thinking of everyone and their needs.  She watched, observed, remembered, and then took the time and care to make sure everyone’s needs were met.  She would be the perfect queen.

As I reached the top and sat in the guard tower, letting the morning breeze dry my hair, I tried to clear my mind. All I could really do though was think about Tauriel.  The myriad qualities she had as a wife, mother, and friend would make her the perfect queen, not only for me but for our people as well. Unlike my grandfather and father, I was not looking for a wife to hang on my arm like some bauble. I needed a queen who could help me run my kingdom. Not that my grandmother and mother were simple prizes to be paraded about. I knew they were both smart dwarrow dams, it was simply culture for the females to work behind the scenes so to speak. If a husband needed help it was done so subtly that even he didn’t know she had helped him.

 I was not going to be like that. After all we had been through to win Erebor back, I wanted a queen who would be by my side and be a working partner with me. Someone I could be proud of and our people would look up to, even knowing them on a personal level. That woman was Tauriel, in all aspects, I could think of.

 Something else I had been pondering.  The way she helped the dwarves win the battle of the five armies. Saving my life and Fíli’s, as well as bringing Kíli back to life after he had been killed, and ridding us of the pale orc forever! After all that, to then work with the elves at my behest in getting Erebor rebuilt, and now all these years later she was still helping our people with her healing skills. Thinking nothing of it that they were dwarves. 

Óin had come to me on many occasions to tell me how it was she, who had saved someone’s life. When it was beyond his knowledge or power, she would use her skills and if necessary her magic to heal. He was quite pleased working with her. Óin said that Tauriel saw everyone as her people, not “dwarves”. She was more than eager to learn anything he would teach her about dwarven physiology, including culture in healing so as not to overstep boundaries, customs, or personal feelings. He said she was very sensitive to the emotions of our people, and she was smart as a whip. So quick to pick up the skills he was teaching her. There were many Khuzdul medical words that she had not learned as they were not part of her everyday vocabulary and she was becoming more fluent in this.

He had asked her to be his personal assistant, but she had told him if she said yes and had an emergency with one of the children she would feel bad that she could not be reliable for him. Óin was simply floored when she suggested that, if it would not be inappropriate, she would call on the elves to send journeymen healers to Erebor. They could help him as well as the midwives. Both races learning from each other.

I was ashamed that day that I had ever doubted her. She had no idea who we really were in Mirkwood and yet felt compelled to not only help us escape but to continue on the whole journey, encouraging her troops to follow her.  She was a born leader and a true warrior.  She reached out to everyone and always knew what to do.  And they felt comfortable enough with her to not see her as an elf, but as someone with a compassionate and loving heart who desired to help and serve them.  My desire for her was more than just her beauty and skills, but the pure soul she had.

 

**~~*~~**

While living in the Blue Mountains, and once we got back to Erebor, she strove to learn not only all of our customs and culture but the language as well.  She could have just spoken Westron and left it at that, but no, she desired to be as much a part of the dwarven community as she could.  We did not ask her to give up her culture, but we showed her ours and she taught us much about her culture in return.  She had become one of us in such a way that after about 5 years, I took her aside explaining inner names, the sacred language, as well as _iglishmêk_.  I asked her if this was something she would want for herself and the children.  Her reaction humbled me.

 “To be found worthy in your eyes to be able to have such a gift as this. Thorin, I am home, you have given me all that my heart has ever wanted. I am loved and accepted for who I am and yet not thought of as a stranger.  I can think of nothing I want more for myself or the children than to fully be part of the people who love us as they do.”

I brought before the council my request that our family would like to give Tauriel an Inner-Name of her own and that she and Kíli’s children be allowed Inner-Names as well.  Once that was passed, the family began to teach her and the children the secret languages that no alien race had heard or seen.  She truly was one of us in so many ways and was perfectly content in this. 

I was very proud of her though, that she did teach the children her customs and language as well.  They were Dwelves and deserved the very best of both races in accordance with the prophecy of Mahal and Sulladad. All this made her more to me than just the wife of my sister-sons.  All this had thus endeared her to my heart, and my heart wanted it all.

**~~*~~**

I could not keep this up much longer.  I knew I could never ask her to marry me.  She was fond of me, but she did not love me in the way she loved the boys.  I suppose that was my own fault from how stupid I was before we took back Erebor as well as the way I had treated her and Kíli in the beginning.  When I saw the softness in her eyes for the boys and how she was always touching them in some tender, intimate way, that was just her way of loving them and letting them know how much she cared for them.  I wanted to see that softness in her eyes for me, I wanted to feel her touch, and have her smile tenderly at me with all the love I felt in her mind for the boys, only, for me as well.

Putting my face in my hands, I lowered my head and realized that I just did not want to spend my forever as an immortal without her, but it seemed that that was how I was going to be.  I was so lonely that at times it was a physical ache, not only of my heart, but my whole mind, body, and soul. I felt the parts of me that were missing could only be filled by her. 

Then I thought about having children with her and my heart sank even lower if that were possible.  After raising Fíli and Kíli I had never thought about children again.  I was happy to play with her children and loved them all very much.  But now I was rethinking all that as I saw how Aliel and Alyanna were.  Two little maids by two different fathers but the same mother and just how different they were.  What would our children be like?  What physical and personality traits would each child have from the two of us?

Looking up, I saw the sun was cresting over the horizon now. I thought morosely, another dawn, another day.  Suddenly eternity seemed like a very, long, time to live.  Somehow, I would make it through today and then tomorrow, but as I thought about all the tomorrows without her; it seemed like far too long. An endless path of darkness, loneliness, and sorrow. It made it hard to breathe just thinking about such a desolate future.

I had begun to become melancholic of late and Dís was worried.  She hinted that it might make me feel better if I forged something myself, for a special friend, that could have long-standing symbolism for her.  Dís knew that I knew of whom she was speaking, and it made me smile and feel some joy at that thought.  I may never be able to give it to her, but in my heart, it would be hers and it's meaning from me to her, I felt most deeply.

I had to do something!!  I could not go on like this!  But every reason I could think of to tell her of my love for her and my deep desire for her to be my wife seemed like a moot point if she could not love me in return.  It would only make me look like an errant old fool.  There just had to be something, anything, that would give me the chance to let her know my feelings for her were genuine and true. Hoping that somehow, I could change her heart to feel love for me; love for me as a husband.  

The sun was telling me it was time to start my day.  I slapped my thighs, took a long deep breath, then letting it out as I got up, headed down to my office to see what all I needed to do today.  The sorrow lingered in my heart though as I headed past the guard, greeting him, and I walked into my office.  There was already a stack of mail on my desk waiting for me.  Ugh!

I just sighed and sat down heavily. Frowning at it, I wondered what was the point? I went through each letter before opening it, tossing the less important ones to one side, the ones I needed to deal with soon in a stack, and what I needed to deal with today in another stack.  I got to the last letter and was mystified.  It had the seals of five of the dwarf lords on it.  I broke the seals and read to my disbelief what could only be someone’s insane idea of a joke or some evil plot. 

I read it over and over just to be sure I was reading it correctly. Then called the head of security who was on duty now, “When was this delivered and by whom?”

  “I do not know your majesty, but I will find out immediately.”

  I did not show him the contents of the letter, only the seals.  Within an hour he came back to report.

 “King Thorin, it was delivered by an emissary of Dain Ironfoot sometime in the night. I was told that Dain had been approached by the dwarf lords to stand against you and when he refused them, they had him write the letter to you, which they each sealed. That is all I know.”

 I thanked him, then dismissed him. 

This was surreal.  The dwarf lords were going to go to war with me and Dain for the right to put one of their sons on the throne if I did not produce an heir of my own body.  They refused to accept Fíli as the heir.  Only one thing came to my mind.  I must marry Tauriel and have a child with her who would become the next in line as heir.  She is the only one I want.  I will not step down; I will not marry some random dwarrow dam.  I only want Tauriel. 

I called my secretary in and told him that I was to be left alone for the day, cancel everything and I would reschedule when I could.  He said he would take care of it and then left.

 I just sat there.  Every time I looked at the clock several hours had gone by.  I only wanted Tauriel.  I could not think of any other way to solve this.  As I spent my morning in an endless loop of pondering about it, I realized, it was all simply moot if she could not love me. I would never force her into something she did not want.  When I looked at the clock next, I was shocked to see how late it was.  I had sat here all day and a good portion of the evening. 

It came to my mind that the only way to solve this was to talk to Fíli and Kíli.  They were closest to her. If they could read this and hear me out maybe they would have the answer that was alluding me?

 I bespoke both of them,  they said they had just finished dinner and would be right down. 

As I sat there, I could hear them trying to figure out why I would call them to my office at this hour. 

Little did they know.

 And little did I know… that in less than a day, my whole life would change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this book the very best of all of them so far and I know I can do so much more with it to make it amazing. I just have been reading it now for three years and need another mind with fresh eyes and ideas. 
> 
> No clue when I will update, I am truly giving my all with this whatever I have that has me on my arse.


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes...But Be Careful How You Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin thought he had no chance. The Prophecy knew otherwise. Now Thorin doesn't stand a chance!

Fíli said, “What’s so urgent Uncle?” 

I looked at both brothers.  Seeing simultaneously the boys I had raised, Kíli from a newborn baby, and the dwarves they had grown into.  I was proud of them, very proud.  They were fine dwarves with quick minds and good leadership skills. Kíli was a wonderful father and husband and helped me in many ways.  Fíli was turning out to be a particularly excellent crown prince and splendid father to both his child as well as Kíli’s children. He had said he felt they were all his children, not Kíli’s and his.  I had never seen Tauriel happier than after she had Fíli join their family…But the letter I held in front of me was about to change everything.

 I handed the letter to Fíli and told him to read it. Fíli summarized saying, “It basically says that five of the dwarf lords do not feel that I am legitimate enough to be the next king seeing as I am only your sister-son. 

Dáin is appalled that the other lords are doing this and stands with you.  The lords want to put one of their own sons on the throne and claim the Arkenstone as their family’s rightful sign to rule.  Unless you can produce a legitimate heir of your own body, the other lords will do all they can to overthrow you and Dáin.” Fíli just looked up at me stunned.

Kíli said in absolute shock and horror, “They want to go to war with you uncle?  What’s wrong with them?” 

“Kíli, I fear dark things are at work here. Some evil, that once the dwarf lords oust me will start a war amongst the other lords as they each fight for the throne, and that will decimate the dwarves forever.  We have not been great in number for a long time, and to take out the dwarves as one of the allies of the other races would put evil in a strong foothold over all Middle earth.”

“What will you do Uncle?”

“I have three choices, boys.” 

“One, I can simply abdicate the throne, let them fight it out and destroy the world as we know it. Which, of course, I will not do.” 

“Two, I can take some random Dwarrow dam to wife and produce an heir. End of story, they have no more say in the matter. Again, that is not something I will do.” 

“Which leaves me with a third and very difficult choice.  I ask the woman I love more than anything to marry me, and produce an heir with her.”

Fíli said, “Well it seems simple enough to me uncle.  That’s the most straightforward and logical way.  I don’t see why this is so troubling to you.”

I sat quietly for a very long time.  I just could not bring myself to tell them of my love for their wife, and how I wanted her to be mine as well.  I feared that she would never love me, and it would be a disaster to even attempt to ask her. I could hear that both brothers were beginning to get nervous at the awkwardness of it all.

Without warning, there was suddenly shouting at the door behind us and a massive crash. The doors flung open and the body of the guard fell in the room with Tauriel storming up to us. In a level voice, bordering on a growl and in a temper, I believe no male had ever seen her in before, she had all three of us quailing before her.  

She then proceeded to tear me, the King Under the Mountain, the great Thorin Oakenshield a new ass.

“That you are even considering jeopardizing MY children, your nieces’ and nephews’ lives, their very futures, to the evil that those dwarf lords are proposing to you…

 All because you are afraid of me, of what I MIGHT say or do…MIGHT?!?”

 She had come in enraged. As wild as a tempest and came down on me as such.

“Tauriel, I…”

“THORIN! SHUT UP!”

 She would not let me get a word in edgewise.

“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNTIL I GIVE YOU PERMISSION, AND NOT UNTIL THEN! I HAVE A BIT TO SAY TO YOU THAT YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY! AM I UNDERSTOOD?!

“YE…”

“SHUT UP, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK UNTIL I AM FINISHED TELLING YOU THAT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES…ANY…NONE AT ALL, WILL I ALLOW YOU OR ANYONE TO BOW DOWN TO THESE DWARF LORDS…MUCH LESS TAKE SOME POOR DWARROW DAM TO WIFE THAT YOU HAVE NO INTENTION OF LOVING!!!!!!!!!”

 She was breathing like a raging bull and glaring at me with a death eye. I didn’t so much as blink, I wasn’t sure I was even breathing! Once she got her second wind…it was much worse! Now she spoke with a lethal stillness and a voice that held me captive like a mouse in the sight of a viper.

“If you truly want what you desired, then you need to grow up! Simply ask me, Thorin.  I will not allow you to decide the fate of MY children.  If you do not ask me by noontime this very day, what is in your heart… You will rue the day you were born. The evil the dwarf lords you are catering to will seem like a summer breeze compared to what I had planned for you, Thorin Durin.”

 Then, just like that, she turned and stormed back out of the room. Jumping over the body of the guard. I felt in her mind she was still raging as she went back home fully ready for the fight of her life and the lives of all her children. Thinking in the strongest possible way that I, Thorin Oakenshield would not destroy her family because I was too cowardly to ask her.  Her mind was livid and ready to do battle.

“Oh, Mahal, the guard! Check on the guard.” Kíli cried out. 

“She didn’t kill him did she?!”

“Help me wake him up Fee!”

It took the boys a bit, and finally a splash of cold water from my carafe to bring him around. "What had she hit him with?!"

“Wha…what happened?”

“Nothing to be ashamed. You were just knocked out by Princess Tauriel.”

 “I… what? A female?”

  “I wouldn’t tell her that if I were you.”

“No, that might not be too good for my longevity now would it?”

 “I could have one of the children resurrect you after she kills you…”

“Uh, I think I’ll pass on that experience thank you.”

 “Are you alright?”

 “Seems that other than my ego bruised, and my pride run over, I think I’ll be fine.”

  “Up you go, steady now. How’s that?”

 “Fine, fine. I believe I will survive this,” he chuckled, “just don’t go bandying it about if you wouldn’t mind please?”

 “Well, you have to think, that woman killed 20 wargs and orcs all by herself while pregnant. Thorin could have had a mountain of guards here and she would have plowed through all of you!”

“I suppose she would have at that, she did have a very determined look on her face when she was screaming at me.” he grinned.

“Oh, she was in FULL Mamma bear mode Kurek, first time I’ve ever seen it and I’ve done some doozies.  I think Thorin though took the cake today.”

 “Thanks ever so much Kíli.” I groused at him

 “Glad to be of service.”

 “*Twerp*”

 “What uncle?”

 “I didn’t say anything, you’re hearing things in your old age, Kíli.”

“So Kurek, sweet and savory, what flavors do you prefer?”

“Eh? I beg your pardon Prince Fíli?”

“What are your favorite sweet flavors and favorite savory flavors?”

 “Might I ask why?” 

“I’m going to lovingly guilt Tauriel into baking for you…”

“Some of Princess Tauriel infamous sweetbreads and pound cakes?!?!?” He asked in sheer astonishment.

“Are they really infamous?”

“Oh, aye Prince Kíli, Your wife’s breads are a coveted prize.”

 “Huh? Wonder if she knows?”

 “If she does, she would never say. So, what flavors?”

“Um for sweet, rum raisin, the wife and I both love that, and for savory, rosemary and olive oil, perhaps with those little dried tomatoes she makes them with?”

 “Any children?”

“Two, both tweens, twins.”

 “Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate chip?” 

“They will be her servants for life and so popular with the others tweens!” he laughed. 

“Then it’s all settled, we will have her bring them to you.”

 He looked at Fíli in trepidation, so I quickly added, “And we will join her. It just might be a few weeks.”

 “I will take them whenever you're ready your majesty.”

“Great. Why don’t you head home, and just say you fell off a bridge or something?”

  We all laughed until Kurek was gone, then gave each other very worried looks as we returned to my office.

* * *

 

Once settled, Kíli said quietly, “Uncle, you’re as white as a sheet.  What was that all about?” 

They had no clue what just happened and had no idea what to do.  I could hear very clearly in their minds that neither one wanted to face Tauriel right now. 

They looked at me and Fíli finally asked, “Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with your third-choice uncle?” 

I cleared my throat, took a long swallow of my drink, then offered them some, which they gladly took.  “What you boys just witnessed was a mamma protecting her family at all costs.” 

“What?!” They exclaimed in unison. 

 “My third choice, that which I could not bring myself to say, but I must have been projecting and not knowing it. That brought your wife here in such a rage, was that I marry her, and she bears the next in line to the line of Durin."

  Both boys were speechless…for a long time. 

Kíli finally gently asked me, “So, you are in love with Tauriel, and you want to marry her and have a child with her?” 

I simply answered him with, “Yes.” 

“Well,” Fíli said, “it seems she told you in no uncertain terms how she feels about it and you have” …he looked over his shoulder at the clock… “a little over 12 hours to decide, or she is coming for you. In what manner I don’t know, but what I do know is, like we said to Kurek, that she can take out twenty wargs and orcs all by herself. So, no matter how many guards you put at your door she will simply crawl over a pile of dead dwarves to get to you and make you choose her.  If I were you, I would simply give in now and start getting ready to propose to our wife, or she may kill us all!!  I have never seen that woman lose her temper. She gets snarky when she is pregnant, but that was a full-on rage if I ever saw one.”

  I was stunned as I looked at the boys, “You two have no problems with me being a third husband to your wife?!” 

Fíli and Kíli both said at the same time, “No!” 

Fíli said, “Not if she feels that way about it.  It will be awkward, and I have no idea how we are going to work this all out, but I feel that is part of the reason she wants to see you at noon.  Perhaps if you send her a fine elven dress, and some jewelry, as well as a formal invitation to a casual meal, it would go a long way to saving your life, uncle.”

 I weakly chuckled at that, “I believe… I will do just that Fíli.”

 “Well, now I don’t know what to do,” Fíli said. 

Kíli said, “Let me bespeak Kíliel and see if she says it is safe for us to come home.” 

“Good idea.”

 Kíli was silent but we could all hear Kíliel and saw what she just went through with her Mamma, as Tauriel came home in a wild rage. Kíliel held her shunting off the emotions and calming Tauriel down a little bit.

Kíliel said, _“I think it is safe to come home now.  She won’t tell me anything and she has me blocked!!!  I hope you and Pappa Fíli didn’t do something really stupid.”_

_“Young maid, that is no way to talk to us.”_

In a tremulous voice, she cried, “ _You saw how I just had to stop Mamma from a rage like I have never seen, and she wants to kill somebody, I saved both of your lives!!  You too Uncle Thorin.”_

_“OK Dwelfling. It’s all going to be fine. We are on our way home now; can you tell your mother?”_

  _“No,”_ she wailed, “ _I can’t.  She has me blocked, and she ordered me to my room. I am not stepping out until I know it is safe.  Please get home and fix this before the babies get up!!!”_

_“We are on our way there sweetheart.  Mamma will probably block us as well from you hearing anything so just hang in there OK?”_

She sniffled, _“OK, Pappa.”_

 

**Tauriel POV-**

I could hear Fíli and Kíli at the front door arguing who was going in first.

Fíli said, “Well she was your wife first, so she’s loved you the longest.”

Kíli’s reply to that was, “Yeah but you have smoother moves than I do to calm her down.”

They went back and forth like this until I had had enough and figured they were probably going to be out there all night, so I threw open the door and tersely said, “Will you two get in here now and let’s go talk.” 

Both husbands submissively following me to the bedroom and then sat as far away from me as possible.  I looked at them both trying to figure out what to say, but I was so emotional that I just fell to my knees on the floor in a storm of tears and sobbing.  They both move to me then and held me as I whispered over and over, “Not my babies, I will not let my babies get hurt.” 

Kíli got me up on the bed, pulled my boots off and then my leggings, I simply was limp from being so overwhelmed.  He got undressed and waved at Fíli to do the same, which he did.  They both cuddled me and rocked me until I finally stopped crying.  After a long silence, I said…

“What… have, I done?” 

Both husbands didn’t know what to say. 

Finally, Kíli asked me, “If you are doing this for any other reason than love, I don’t see you being happy with it.” 

I answered quietly, “I cannot let Thorin risk my babies.” 

But,” Kíli said, “if you do it out of an obligation to save our children” …

I knew where he was going, “No Kíli, I have cared for your uncle for many years now.  We had a rocky start, but he has changed since he was made immortal.  Which is another thing I don’t understand?  If he is immortal, then he will be king forever, so why does he even need an heir?” 

 “Darling just because he is immortal does not mean that he might not be killed in a battle.” 

“Kíli," I said, (Perhaps a bit melodramatically. But I would never tell him that), “One of the children will then just heal him.”

Fíli said, “It seems the dwarf lords are coming up with their own rules and with only Dáin on our side, we have no chance.  We do not want war with our own people, love.”

“I gave him till noon, and I mean it,” I snarked stubbornly. 

Kíli soothed, “He knows love and you will hear from him before noon.  Maybe you should have Kíliel come in and calm your mind down, so you can get some sleep?”

 I sighed in a small voice, “ok.” 

Kíli bespoke her and she was quick to knock on the door.  Fíli got up and opened the door. 

“Mamma, do you need me again?” 

“Yes, love.  I need to fall asleep, but I can’t calm down enough to be able to, can you help me?”

 “Of course, Mamma.” 

Kíliel climbed up on the big bed and snuggled next to me with Fíli on one side and Kíli on the other side of me.  She said, “Ok everyone open your minds to me and let me draw from you.” 

We did as she asked. Slowly I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I was almost asleep when I realized what she had done. “That was sneaky Dwelfling. I will talk to you later.”  Then I was asleep. 

**Fíli POV-**

Kíli stayed with Tauriel while I took Kíliel out to the hall.

“What did your Mamma mean you were sneaky?”

 “Well, she had blocked me, and, I just had to know what was wrong, so I could help her, so I really didn’t need all your help, I could have done it on my own, but I just had to know what was wrong. I have been so anxious I haven’t even been able to calm myself down.”

 “Kíliel...”

“I know Pappa Fíli, but I do know I can help Mamma later if she needs me to, which I think she will.”

 “Fine Dwelfling, then tell me this, were you able to get out of her mind if she loves your uncle Thorin like she loves me and your Pappa?”

 “Well, she is at a point where right now she just loves him like Uncle Thorin, not a husband.  That is why she wants to meet with him.  When it was you who wanted her, it was different because you loved her so much.  She wants to make sure that all of us children do not lose our status as royalty and she is willing to do anything to protect us.  She is fond of uncle Thorin, but it never crossed her mind to be anything other than fond.  It is up to him to prove to her he loves her and is willing to be the kind of husband that you and Pappa are to her…or she might kill him.  I don’t know how serious she was about that part, but she is angry that she was not consulted when this involves all us kids.” 

“Thank you Kíliel. Do you think you can get a little sleep now, and then help us later?”

 “Yes, Pappa Fíli I can.”

“Good maid, now, give me a kiss and get some sleep. I have a feeling things are going to be a bit crazy for a while.”

**Thorin POV-**

I was in my room thinking hard and fast about Tauriel’s ultimatum.  She wants me as her husband, but is it just for the sake of the children, or does she love me?  I will not force her into anything.  If I must, I will stall the dwarf lords, court her, and win her to me.  I think if I have only her in the dining hall for an informal lunch as the boys suggested, and we can talk, it will go a long way to help us both understand this whole mess.

I rang for my manservant and had a list of everything that I wanted to be done and delivered to Tauriel by 10 am sharp!  I made it very clear to him that heads would roll if it was not done.  Then I told him to have an informal lunch for two to be served at exactly noon in the dining hall, handing him the menu I had chosen. No guards inside, only at the doors outside.  No one was to enter for any reason. Even if it was a dragon!!  I told him I would also need my formal court attire ready by 11 am sharp. 

He left, and I bespoke Kíli, “ _How is Tauriel?”_

  _“She’s asleep after a little help from Kíliel, and I am holding her tight as she sleeps.  Did you decide on the informal lunch?”_

_“Yes, Kíli I am going to do that.  I need to talk this out with her like I should have in the first place.  Now I see why women live longer.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Males are stupid, Kíli.”_

  _“Oh,”_ he laughed. _“Yeah, I quite agree with you.  Would it be alright if Mother knows about this, so she can help Tauriel get ready?  Kíliel can do a little but not formal like Mother can.”_

_“Dís is probably going to want to kill me too, but yes bespeak her as well and get her on board with this.  If for no other reason than to save my hide.”_


	4. The Proposal

Tauriel POV

I stared at myself in the looking glass and was stunned! I looked every bit like a queen.  I asked Mother again, “Thorin really ordered all this himself?”

 “Yes, dear.  Like I told you before, he had all the seamstresses working on this since long before dawn. * _There may have even been a tailor or two I think. *_ It was made just for you Tauriel.”

 “But, how did they know my size?” 

“They have made your other court gowns and circlets, your numbers on record. Thorin picked out the style, material, and color of the dress, as well as the circlet just for you.”

Mother paused for a brief moment, nodded gently to herself and then told me, “If memory serves me, and I do believe I am right, he hand-forged and made that belt himself for you as well; only that, I believe, was done quite some time ago,” she said as she smiled almost innocently at me.

 I wore my hair completely loose and unbraided.  Nothing but the golden circlet with golden chains that hung down the back of my head in layers that were strung with emeralds, diamonds and pearls crowned my head. After mother’s little revelation, I wasn’t sure if he had done it on purpose or just by chance; but Thorin had given me a royal elven bridal circlet to wear.

 My gown was elegant in its simplicity.  A deep forest green silk with a border around the low-cut neck that had dwarven symbols of courtship embroidered into it.  It was off the shoulders and showed just enough of my full cleavage to peak any male’s interest.  It was floor-length and had long floor-length sleeves that were a delicate, opaque light green but with an open cut high enough for my arms to be free for movement.

The belt! The belt was extraordinary!  It was made of pure gold, forged, and rustically shaped into squares that had square openings in the middle of each one.  Each square was about 2-inches wide, chained together with a link between each one so I could move freely about. It was finished with a beautiful clasp that had my dwarven sigil of a star on it. The way it clung to me truly accentuate my hips in a very sensual way. That had me blushing, thinking that Thorin had planned this long before I had come raging into his office last night.  Again, I was not sure if he had done this on purpose, but I was rather inclined to think it so, especially after Mother’s comment.

It was tradition that a dwarven male gave his bride-to-be something made of gold as a gift to seal the marriage contract between families.  I was quite certain that a belt made of pure, hammered gold was just such a symbolic gift to me.  He knew I was well aware of dwarven customs, so it had to be a subtle hint on his part, and that made me feel so much better about all this.  It wasn’t all spur of the moment, the belt at least had been thought out in such a way it led me to believe that Thorin did indeed have more than just familial feelings for me.  That I was not a means to an end to prevent a war, that he must have had these feelings for a while.

 I decided to wear no other jewelry or adornments other than my wedding ring from Kíli and Fíli.  I had silk slippers on in the same shade as the dress and nothing else under the dress but the silk shift. I was baffled at how the seamstresses had created this so quickly. 

Mother said, “I personally think he did an excellent job if I do say so myself.  I know he put a considerable amount of thought into this for you Tauriel.  That right there should tell you something.” 

I thought of the circlet and belt and had to agree with her. 

“Not that I don’t think he isn’t a bull-headed lunk sometimes, but he has changed since he became immortal and I think you will be finding that out for yourself this afternoon.”

 She had given me something to think about that was for sure.

~~*~~

Just before noon, I had both Kíli and Fíli escort me to the dining hall. 

“Well, we’re here,” I said.

 We all looked at each other. I said, “We all know what it will mean if this works out…right?”  They both nodded.

 “You are sure of this love?  You know Thorin would not want you to do this if it was against your will.”

“Kíli, he is not forcing me here, I am the one who told him to show up or else. I can’t believe I did that!”

 “So,” Fíli said, “If this goes as we spoke about, it will be four of us from here forward?”

 “Yes. Are you both really OK with that?”

  Kíli grinned at me, “If you’d asked me when we wed what I would’ve thought about all that’s happening now, I would’ve had a heart attack. But now, well, I can’t explain it, but it feels …right, it feels like this is something that is supposed to be.”

 Fíli said, “As weird as it all is, honestly _‘Ibinê_ , it feels the same to me, like we are going in the direction we are supposed to.”

“Alright then.” I took a deep breath to calm myself.

 “You will be fine. There isn’t a male on middle earth who couldn’t love you, well a male in his right mind anyway.”

 That made me laugh a little, then they both hugged me.

“I love you two so much, that will never ever change!” I said fiercely to them. 

“We know Tauriel. We know. This will just add a whole lot more love to our family if Thorin joins us.”

They kissed me and opened the doors for me.

I walked in alone.

~~*~~

My eyes were immediately drawn to Thorin. I was quite taken by how handsome he looked in his outfit. I had never seen him in this one before.  It was a soft, royal blue, leather tunic that opened low at the throat, and a short way down his chest. It had stunning silver embroidery that was done alongside masterly crafted scrollwork trim. The embroidery started on the shoulders then moved down at the square collar, went down the front on both sides and then again all around the bottom hem. The scrollwork went down the front on either side of the silver eyelets and laces. Those went from mid-chest to his belt. The belt itself was solid silver, it was wide and almost a herringbone overlapping pattern, but the scales were much larger.  The clasp was a large diamond shape, with his personal sigil in the middle. He wore trousers of the same color and material, with silver embroidery on the shins.  His dark blue leather boots had silver caps and were soft court boots, not his day to day boots.  His hair was done in the style I favored on him.

 His eyes lit up when he saw me, he had a warm, gentle smile for me as well. It took my breath away by the look he gave me as he watched me walking towards him. There was a softness to his eyes and a kind of deep yearning.  My heart felt it, my mind heard it, and it made me feel so curious as to what would happen today.  My heartbeat faster as his yearning became my own.  Drawing me to him in heart, mind, and soul.

Thorin POV

I was purposely looking straight at the doors when they opened.  I wanted to catch her first reaction to me. _‘Oh, Tauriel!’_ My heart sang her name with such joy and reverence.  It seemed that my own reaction completely took over all thoughts and emotions, as I moved to meet her.  She was utterly stunning. I think I stopped breathing as I felt the yearnings of my heart reach hers. Time seemed to move slowly as I went to her.

How… can I ever, put into words, what I was feeling?

It was so overwhelming to me.

My love for her, her beauty, and her pure heart.

My throat tightened, and my eyes pricked, while I tried to keep my breathing steady.

 Every part of me wanted desperately to run to her and hold her to me while confessing to her how much I loved her.  But I knew I could not, so I simply drank in all I saw and felt for her. 

 She was every inch a queen and yet so approachable. Upon noticing the bridal circlet and golden belt on her, I immediately felt a wild surge of hope rush through me. I watched her smile and blush as she felt it too. The look she gave me told me she knew what I had done with the symbolism of the circlet and belt; she approved.

 I was… completely… humbled… by that look.  When she reached me, I took her hands and kissed her knuckles, while just looking into her eyes. 

“Tauriel,” I said, then paused, “Thank you so much for coming today.”

“I believe it was me who ordered you here Thorin, so I must thank you for coming.”

We were both grinning at the whole situation, but I could tell she was not unhappy in any way.

I then guided her over to the table for our lunch.  As we began eating, the talk was more relaxed and soon we were both laughing at old memories and at the antics of the children. How much they reminded me of Kíli and Fíli and the secret glee I felt every time one of the boys got exasperated at a child for doing something crazy or dangerous.

**_ Earlier in our story, as yet untold _ **

_ I related a story she had not yet heard about Kíli: _

***Alyanna! What…how…is that… honey?! Oh, for the love of the Valar…sunflower seeds too, child?!?  Just, I mean where did you…ugh.”

“Pappa, I was only…”

“I don’t want to know right now. I just want to know how to get this out of your hair young maid. Sweet Mahal, this is a mess!”

“I’m sorry Pappa.”

“Let me call your Mamma, don’t be upset, this is probably perfectly normal for children.”

“TAURIEL!!!”

“Uh, Kíli?”

“Huh? Oh, Thorin, ha. I forgot you were here, sorry.”

“Your wife stepped out for a moment, so might I suggest a warm rinse for Alyanna hair?  Honey is actually very good for making hair softer and shiny.”

He gave me the stink eye.

“You…are…enjoying this…aren’t you?!” he accused

“Me? What kind of sadist do you take me for son?”

He looked daggers at me as he hauled a very sticky Alyanna to the bath with Aliel in tow to keep her calm.

It was very satisfying, to say the least.

_ I couldn’t stop grinning as I continued telling the story to Tauriel.  _

“I’m thinking back in time when Kíli was a bit older than Alyanna. He had not only come home with honey in his hair, as well as leaves, grass, and sticks but BEES! He had gotten himself right proper stung when he shot his arrow at a bees nest in the crotch of a tree. He got the honey alright, and a whole lot more than he bargained for.

Dís wasn’t home so I had to calm both boys down as I realized Fíli had gotten stung as well.

It all worked out. I figured out how to get the honey out, and I knew bisodium carbonate* and a little water made into a paste would pull the venom out after I got the stingers out.

Kíli was mad at the bees until I explained that every bee that stung him was female, and she had died when she stung him. It pulled her stinger out and killed her. She was only protecting her family in the hive.

Then he was crying thinking of all the bees without a Mamma.

That lead to having both boys on my lap as I explained about the Queen and workers. That got them distracted enough they forgot all about the pain.

Dís gave them some willow bark tincture when she got home, and a few cookies, once I explained they had learned their lesson about bees, wasps, and hornets.”

Tauriel barked out a loud laugh. Her eyes got so wide. Her cheeks and ears turned red as she quickly covered her mouth with both hands and snorted from the stories I had just told her. That had me in stitches and we both could not stop laughing for the longest time. I would get myself under control and she would chortle and that set me off again, she would relax, and I would snicker and that set her off.  It really was quite ridiculous but felt so good. Her face was colored in a very warm blush as she smiled so hard she said her cheeks hurt.

 I told her that her 8 children combined were nothing compared to the two boys while growing up. 

She said, “Blessed be Mahal for that, because between the husbands, you, Dís and Dwalin telling me the stories of themselves at the children’s ages and their antics, that even I, as an immortal elf, would probably be gray by now.”

  She had me laughing so hard again, I was literally wiping tears from my eyes.

 “Tauriel,” I gasped in mirth, “That’s hysterical. I’m trying to picture in my mind you as Dís and how you would have handled those two boys back then.” 

“I can only imagine Thorin, and I totally feel for you with what those two put you through.  If ever there was proof that the Prophecy is watching out for the line of Durin it is that those two made it to become fathers themselves.”

That comment had me laughing all over again.

 Tender thoughts came to me that she had never seen me with such unreserved joyful emotions, and to be so at ease in openly showing them.  It was heart-rending that it was only now she saw this, as it was she who had wrought the changes in me. It was she who made me strive to be more than what I had been. I wanted to be the very best for her. In doing that, I had become better for everyone…all because of her.

 In my mind, I vowed to her that she would see it much more from me in the future. She blushed and quickly looked down at her lap, but I could see a smile on her face.

When she looked back up at me she said, “I know you will Thorin, and…I am, so…oh,” She opened her mind to me as she took my hand from across the table.  The beauty and power of her emotions at being able to show me how deeply it touched her, that I was showing her it was she, who had wrought these changes in me.  She tried to say something but was so choked up, she swallowed hard as she looked into my eyes and gently squeezed my hand. 

My heart was pounding so hard as I whispered, “Yes Tauriel, because of you, _Ghivâshelê_.” 

She gasped and blinked hard as her eyes became misty.  “Oh, Thorin! _Mênu tessu! (you mean everything to me).”_

We sat there in a state of wonder.  This was so new to both of us. The spell we were under seemed to slowly dissipate but I needed more time with her. 

 I had yet to find a way to propose to her that would be as full of the emotions as we were feeling for each other right now.  Then the perfect idea came to me. I asked her if she knew any of the dwarven court dances. 

She said Kíli and Fíli had taught her all of them. I could not believe my luck, so I asked her then if she would dance with me, she joyfully accepted.

I literally swept her off her feet as some of the dances did include that, but she thought in her mind how wonderful this was.  She felt a real warmth and joy from being with me, that it was just so different now, she found herself drawn to me and feeling things that she had only felt for Kíli and Fíli. I was elated that she was feeling that way towards me; that she understood it was her, who had changed me so much.

 I thought I loved her before this afternoon, but in truth, it paled in comparison to the love I was feeling for her now.  My whole heart was only hers, my deepest desire was for her to find me worthy of her, to be her husband.

  Tauriel POV

Even with no music, we danced in harmony.  Some dances were fast and absolutely crazy with all the steps and clapping. Then others, slow and quite intimate.  I was seeing Thorin in a whole new light as we danced.  We did not so much talk, but mind shared our feeling.

 My heart was deeply drawn to him, as I saw for the first time, his strength was not arrogance, it was leadership with tenacity, and a persistence to get what he needed for his family and his people.

 His leadership was not aggressive, but protective and he only wanted the best for everyone.  He carried a great deal of weight on his shoulders, but he did it well.

 They were qualities I desired in a male because he did not waver, he did not show weakness to his enemies.  At the same time, those qualities showed up as a fierce love and great loyalty to his family and people.

 I knew in my heart we would always be safe with Thorin as king.  I felt a great deal of that love and protection right now for just me as we moved slowly together around the floor dancing. 

He smiled at me as he heard my thoughts saying, “I will always protect you Tauriel.” 

He truly was an alpha male in this regard. His humility showed in his regal presence as well as how he wisely and righteously used all his knowledge to, not so much rule over, but, to lead his people and family in prosperity and security.  He was not only a mighty warrior, but a wise, cunning, and proven leader.

 When we sat on the couch to catch our breath, he drew me close to him and held my hands.  I suddenly found myself lost in his blue eyes. If eyes are the windows to the soul, then his thoughts told me he was just as compelled by me. A part deep within him had opened to let me in. He found me stunning and more beautiful than he had ever seen me. I seemed to glow to him.

We sat like this for a very long time, sharing thoughts of equal admiration for each other. All the qualities that I had as a wife, mother, and friend were the strengths he admired in me.  I freely gave my love to Fíli and Kíli and had more than enough left over for all our children.  That too, my love for him, Dís and Dwalin had made him respect and appreciate me so much. His thoughts told me I would be the perfect queen for our people because I gave so freely of myself to all without a second thought to the fact they were dwarves, that I saw them as simply, my people.

 From all this, along with his love and admiration for my kind and giving heart, it was then that I knew. I knew what I was feeling. I had felt this twice before with Kíli and Fíli, only with Thorin being the Alpha male, the king, and leader, the pull as my One was stronger than any other had been. He was my soul’s mate.

I could not deny him. 

That he was not the Thorin of old.  The dwarf that sat here with me was everything and more that I loved in the males in my life and I desired him to be a part of my life in that way too.  I knew it, and he felt it. 

He stood, took my hand, and pulled me close to him. Then holding both my hands in his over his heart, he said to me, “Tauriel, I made a terrible mistake when I did not take into consideration your thoughts and feelings about your family.  I should have known better, knowing how protective you are of all of us.  Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?” 

“Yes, Thorin. I know now you did not do it maliciously; you were concerned for the whole of middle earth and I was just thinking of my family.  What do I know of these things that weigh on your shoulders?  What I did, was uncalled for and purely instinctual.  I am ashamed I showed you so little respect. I am sorry and I greatly regret I did that.” 

 

“May I hug you Tauriel?”

 “Of course.” 

He drew me to him, but it was unlike any other he had ever given me. It was so much more of an intimate embrace than a hug. The way he moved his arms slowly around me to draw me to him and how he gently put his cheek to mine.  He held me like I was the foundation on which he could stand and find strength.

 I filled his mind with all that was in my heart.

 Instantly I was flush with his emotions as well as my own.  His touch was arousing, and his emotions were so tender.  I felt his mind softly caress mine. I simply fell into that caress, letting it hold me.

 A heat began in me for him that surprised me completely.

 I had come here today, willing to do anything for my family, to protect them and keep them safe, but was now filled with a hope that with the way I was feeling it might not be as I first thought. 

Thorin looked at me after hearing my thoughts and asked, “Would you allow me to kiss you Tauriel?”

I was suddenly a little unsure, but then he caressed my cheek in a gentle way, that was both calming, reassuring and at the same time aroused me even more. 

I leaned to him as he tenderly put his hand behind my head to bring me to him placing a soft, gentle kiss on my lips that was so full of love it took my breath away. 

He pulled away looking serious saying, “I will not allow you to do anything that you do not in true love want to do Tauriel.  It seems our family has asked so much of you.” 

I interrupted him saying, “But Thorin, the love and acceptance that all of you have given me has more than fulfilled the long centuries I was alone and unhappy.” 

I felt him gather himself as he said to me, “Tauriel, you can think on this question, but I must ask. 

Can you find it in your heart to love me as well?  Love me, as a husband?”

 I found myself again lost in his blue eyes and knew this once proud, bitter, and arrogant dwarf had a heart of gold. His mind was so clearly showing me his love and adoration for me.  He felt I was a strong woman, brave, and, yet so humble and giving.  I was so endearing to him that he had indeed fallen more deeply in love with me in the past few hours we had spent together than the whole time he had been in love with me. 

We fed off each other’s emotions. 

My love for him had grown so much beyond anything I could have thought I would ever feel for him. I realized in that moment; I had indeed fallen very much in love with him.

But I had to _hear_ the words, so I said to him.

“Oh, Thorin, you have that place in my heart. I most sincerely do love you in that way, but I need you to _ask_ me to be your wife and _why_.”

  “Tauriel, with all my heart, I wish you to be my wife, my queen, my companion. Knowing I can count on and confide in you in all things. I am entirely sure, _you,_ are my One. The only woman I want to love for the eternities we have as immortals. Will you accept?”

“I want to be all that and more for you. So, yes, Thorin.”

As he held me close, touching his forehead to mine, he lovingly whispered, “ _Ghivâshel_ _ê_ , you have made me a very happy dwarf.  I only hope I can make you as happy as I am.”

 I whispered gently back to him, “You have already begun to, _Khebabmudtê.” (“_ my heart-forge”; the forge where my heart is made)

 He smiled so joyfully at me! Again, drawing my face to him only this kiss was longer, deeper, full of passion and fire.

 I moved my tongue across his lips, but he was unsure what I wanted. I showed him in his mind. He opened his mouth to me.  He was curious, and I found that so sweet.  I moved my tongue to stroke his, after a moment he did the same.  I caressed his tongue and he fully understood then!  I could only make soft sounds of pleasure as our tongues moved together. It made him moan and hold me tighter to him.

 When we broke the kiss, he moved along my jaw to my throat and placed soft kisses there. Building in me an aching need for him that I knew he could feel as well.

He then asked me in a voice husky with emotions, “Will you let me make you my wife now in body Tauriel?” 

With the amount of love and desire I was feeling for him, I could only whisper, “Yes, _Amrâlimê!”_

 

 He offered me his arm, I took it, and he led me through halls I had never been in, to his home that I had also never been in. 

My heart was pounding hard as I found that for all the times I had helped Kíli and Fíli feel confident in their passion with me, now _I_ felt like an elf maiden all over again. Even though I had had so many children and two husbands. 

 


	5. Making love, Making Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh...the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so um, be kind. In my mind this is, well it's...it means a lot to me. 
> 
> I have spent more time on this chapter than any other in all my books. Why? Because, well, yeah. 
> 
> *='s a pin address in the bottom notes

**Thorin POV-**

I had many reasons to not be sure of myself, ones I’d never tell Tauriel if I could help it. But I knew I was as nervous as she was. Our love was so new. I wanted to be everything she wanted and needed from me. Even though I was physically 100, my mind was 204 years old.  Things were so different when I was young. I wasn’t sure if what I knew was what she desired.  I simply could not believe I could fulfill her when she already had two young husbands. Was she worried about that?

 She whispered, “Help me undress; then I’ll help you.”

As I unbuckled the gold belt, slipping it off her, and I began to hand it to her, she thanked me for such a symbolic gift.  We were both holding it, and hands. I was looking down when I murmured a confession to her, “I was going crazy... being in love with you... and unable to tell you."  I looked up at her then, hoping the truth of my words shone in my eyes. "I just had to do something to feel closer to you, even if I couldn't be with you.” 

“It will always be one of my greatest treasures, _Khebabmudtê_.” (my heart-forge)

“Is that why you chose that nickname for me?” I grinned at her.

“Partly Thorin.” Her smile held so much, her eyes even more as she said, “But also because we’ve been through a kind of ‘refiner’s fire’ together. I think we have both been made stronger and more sure of our love for each other. All the dross that could ever bring something impure or weak to our joining will never happen. We are each other’s One; I have no doubt of it.”

“Neither do I Ghivâshelê, I love you beyond all reason, and yet my head is not in the clouds, I am firmly on Arda and realize the precious gift your love is to me...It saved me Tauriel.”

We both just gazed in adoration of each other. I touched my forehead to hers, her warm finger pressed against the pulse points on my neck.

We softly kissed as I gathered her hair, moving it over her shoulder. I ran my fingertips slowly down her neck, causing her to gently gasp as she tilted her head to one  side.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            I moved around behind her, finding I could not help myself as I placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder making her whisper my name.  It was the way she said my name, with a deep hunger, that made me rumble with pleasure as I unlaced the back of her gown, pulling it slowly down, caressing her breasts as I moved it off of her, then down her bare arms touching her silky skin with my fingertips. Her soft sighing was driving my need for her.  I moved her dress slowly over her lithesome curving hips, letting it spill to the floor.  She stepped out of it and was in a pure white silk shift, that clung to her body. Her hardened nipples showing very clearly what my touch had done to her.

  Moving to me she took my belt off, then loosened the ties on my tunic, helping me pull it over my head. She skimmed her hands up and through the hair on my chest, sighing in pleasure as she gazed at me. Her desire for me only heightened my own for her.  I quickly kicked off my soft boots and began to unlace my trousers when she said, "Let me."  I was already aroused. My exploration of her, her figure in the silk shift, her appraisal of me, and now to have her touching me so intimately made my need for her surge even more.

  After I pulled my trousers off, I stood close to her in only my shorts, wondering and worrying if I was as desirable as the boys.

She promptly stopped that thought when she looked into my eyes and said, “Thorin, in just a few moments you will be able to amaze me with the prowess of the legendary hero, King Under The Mountain.”

I blinked at her for a moment as that was simply absurd.

“Tauriel, do you have any idea just how ridiculous that sounded?” I laughed.

 “Yes, I do, and I got you to laugh.  Feel a little better?” She asked, gently brushing my cheek with her fingers.

“Thorin, this is the beauty of mind speech.  We can feel, hear, and see each other’s thoughts and emotions.” 

I softly said, “Tauriel, I know the mechanics of what we are going to do, but not what pleases you.”

“I will show you in my mind, I will tell you, and we will learn together.  I don’t know what pleases you either, but if you tell me I am doing something you like, or, if you think of something you would like us to try, anything at all.  I am open to trying anything at least once. Although I will now tell you, as I have told both husbands; no animals!”

 I roared with laughter at that. She was amazing. Using such preposterous humor to settle both our nerves.

“ _Khebabmudtê,_ I have no doubt we will both be able to please each other.”

Her words and thoughts suddenly changed the way I felt about myself with her.  I was no longer unsure.  What she was feeling towards me right now filled my mind and made me feel very much the alpha male she saw me as.

I had always felt that I needed to be a leader, but the way she saw me was that I was protective and a strong leader, not controlling or dominating.  It attracted her in a way that was almost primal in her need for me. 

She felt that change in me, and it called to her, she wanted me to show her my strength and leadership in our lovemaking.

She pressed her body to mine and kissed me with such passion I moaned from the desire in her mind for me.  I wanted to run my fingers through her hair.

“Let me remove the circlet from your hair, my love.” 

As I drew my fingers through her hair, I now understood why everyone said it feels so alive.

She did the same to me, but she pressed her full breasts against my bare chest causing my need for her almost to become unbearable. 

I could hear in her mind just how handsome and powerful she saw me as.

 I sent such a rush of love to her from my mind.

I wanted to take this time with her slowly, so she asked me to help her take the silk shift off her.  I pulled the string that tied it to her.  

I lowered it, slowly revealing inch by inch her stunning beauty. At her hips I let it slip off her dropping to the floor.  I was so used to only seeing clothed dwarrow dams that when I took in her tall, nude, lithe figure with her curves and the full ripeness of her breasts, I couldn’t help myself but want to explore her body with my hands and mouth.  I moved her to my bed, she sat on it then slid over for me. 

I quickly slipped my shorts off, causing her to gasp loudly. In her mind, she was astonished at the sheer size of me.  I chuckled a little when she thought; he is the size of Kíli and Fíli together!  I laid on the bed next to her and gently kissed her again as I ran my hand over her rounded hip and bottom, drawing her to me that I might press myself to her. She stroked my length as my hand moved from her bottom, up her hip, to her back, and then to her breast, caressing her the whole way. Her hand on me was almost torture as I wanted to make this time with her linger.

She gently began to explore the hair that ran up my stomach. Running her nails through my chest hair, we both sighed at the same time and then grinned at each other. She used the tip of her nail to flick each nipple. It was a jolt that ran through me and straight down my body to my core.

“May I touch your beard?”

I grinned at how even though I was nearly her husband she still held closely to custom to ask permission. Silly really but it touched my heart how she was integrating herself into this culture.

She touched my beard closest to my ears, then softly moved her fingers over the hair and under my chin. It tickled when she ruffled my beard there with her fingers. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she examined it and I had to grin when she seemed surprised it was so soft.  She said, “I am so used to Kíli’s and Fíli’s being scratchy.”

 That had me chuckling with laughter and shaking my head which made her giggle when she realized what she had just said. Technically, she had just insulted her husbands' beards. A tremendous gaffe in dwarven culture, but she had merely spoken it as an observation and with love for them.

“I love it though Thorin, it’s so perfect on you.” 

She leaned in to kiss me again and slowly move her fingers through my hair.  It had every nerve on end, and my desire was becoming more intense.

In my mind, I pictured myself kissing her full breasts. She saw that and moved onto her back to let me. 

In her mind, her thoughts were, “ _Your beard is so smooth against my skin, I love how it feels_.”

As I took her breast in my hand and moved my tongue around her nipple, I flicked it, then gently blew on it so that when I took it in my mouth it was hard and very sensitive causing her to gasp again and then to moan as I sucked on her breast and gently squeezed the other.  I moved over to her other breast, giving it the same attention as the first.

She ran her fingers through my hair, gently scratching my scalp.

Her soft whispering voice calling my name, full of such longing, caused a lust so powerful to ignite in me.

I had never felt anything like it before, and it filled her as well.  She arched her back, crying out my name again, in response to it. I bespoke her saying, “ _Valar Tauriel, I love hearing you call my name in your pleasure.”_

I felt her smile, and I chuckled when she said, _“What do you expect when you hit me with lust like that?!”_

I moved from her breast to slowly kiss her down her stomach. Circling her navel with my tongue.

The way she was rubbing my scalp with her nails over the sensitive skin on my head was making other parts me rather impatient!

I could smell her arousal already. It filled us both with another surge of my lust, making her gasp. I moved to the sensual part of her, between her mound and navel. Kissing her skin with just the barest touch as I moved closer to her hair. I breathed in deep as I nuzzled the soft fleshy part of her mound making her moan and fist my hair.

Moving back up to her face, I kissed her deeply on the lips then moved to her arms. With my lips and tongue, I moved slowly over the soft skin on her inner arm and elbow. I used my nose to trace down to her wrist, gently biting it and the soft flesh near her thumb. Even though I was incredibly aroused, I also found that I was utterly relaxed knowing all this was giving her so much pleasure.

 I moved back to her mound, giving it a quick nuzzle as I moved between her legs.

She opened them to me so I could softly kiss her thigh, giving it gentle nips as I moved down. She made the most erotic sounds as I did this.

 I ran my nose along her calf; then I gently kissed her toes and the bottom of her foot before doing the same thing to the other leg as I moved back to her pleasure point. 

“Mmmmm, Thorin, I love you doing this to me, taking the time to build me up slowly.”

 I nuzzled her red curls making her moan from my touch. 

“Thorin, I need you to touch me in a different place. I need you to take your thumbs and move them to my bottom, right where my legs meet it. Then almost in the middle of both legs feel with your thumbs, until you feel two small knots.”

I did as she asked, curious as to what this would do to her. I felt the knots and asked, “What do I do now?”

“Rub them with your thumbs in a circular motion pushing in hard, don’t stop unless your thumbs get tired.”

“Like this?” I asked and was stunned when she rolled to her side to present to me. Moaning and rocking her pelvis. She moved on her back again, gasping and cried out for me to taste her.

The smell of her now, as aroused as she was, was almost intoxicating as I nuzzled her folds to lick her clit.

I blew softly on her moist skin. 

She arched again crying out my name. 

Moving my tongue up her folds and then in her, I found her taste was like nothing I had ever had, it was reminiscent of sun-warmed peaches in its sweetness as well as it was salty.

 It was pure Tauriel, and I couldn’t get enough of her.

She was fisting and pulling my hair. I found it so arousing it nearly drove me over the edge of my self-control.

Between flicking my tongue on her clit, using the flat of my tongue over her folds and the rubbing under her bottom, I drove her to a fast yet explosive orgasm that filled my mind with her pleasure from it.

Her love for me was so heavy in her mind I could only return the thought because I couldn’t speak with the lump in my throat caused by the fact that she had found it in her heart to truly love me.

I continued to suck her clit and move my fingers in her until she had orgasmed several more times. She had reached a point in her need for me that she was begging me to take her and make her my wife. 

Oh, how I loved those words! 

I moved up to her entrance and carefully entered her. 

Knowing my size could hurt her, I went very slowly, as she moaned for more; that she needed me.

She rubbed my arms and moved her hands across and up my chest as I went deeper in her.  I was shocked at how much she had already taken.

Suddenly she put her arms around my neck and thrust her hips up the rest of the way, burying my entire length in her! 

Valar, she felt wonderful! She was so tight around me, so warm and silky.  She looked at me through heavily lidded eyes, “Please Thorin, make love to me.”

  I began to thrust slowly in her, kissing her neck and throat, moving to her jaw and then claiming her mouth again.  Her arms moved across my back and down to my backside, squeezing me and whimpering.  Her mind telling me how much she loved the way the muscles in my back moved as I thrust in her, leaving her gasping from the sensations my body was giving her.  Her fingers left a trail of heat everywhere she touched making me groan from the exploration of her hands.

She moved into my hair and fisted it, arching her back as my thrusting was driving her need to extreme arousal in both of us. She whispered my name and began to quickly pant sounds of pleasure as I thrust faster.  I began again to kiss her neck because in her mind it was so arousing to feel my lips on her skin there.  I could no longer contain my lust when she begged me to thrust deeper and harder in her. I got into a rhythm that made her moan and call out my name.  Her thoughts shouted to me she had never felt sex at such a level as this.  My size was driving her wild. She looked up at me. I was up on my arms looking down at her. I moved down to her as she had thrown her head back and, in her mind, she wanted me to keep kissing her there. I sucked on her skin, it was so sweet, just like the rest of her, but her reaction to my sucking on her took us both by surprise as she had a wave of arousal that took my breath away.  I continued to suck there a moment more, but my own need became too much.

I was at an intense pace, my lust was so powerful, I could feel my orgasm building, and from her mind, I knew she was almost to hers as well. When suddenly I felt her tighten around me and arched crying out oh Valar Thorin, as she climaxed repeatedly. My thrusts were bringing her to yet another orgasm as I reached my own release. I roared my pleasure as I thrust deep and hard in her, filling her.  Leaving me trembling at the power of my orgasm and that she was still orgasming from it until we both slowed, and I could only collapse on her so deeply fulfilled in mind, body, and spirit from her. Her mind was just so full of love for me.  We didn’t move or speak for the longest time.  Simply allowing our bodies to come back from the pleasure we had just given each other. 

After a while, she softly whispered, _“Maralmizu,_ _yâsûn_ _ê.”_ (I love you, my husband).   

I could only whisper back, "Valar Tauriel, I love you so much woman I almost can’t handle the powerful feeling. I am nearly in tears here my darling wife.”

 “You were spectacular Thorin.  It was like nothing I have ever felt before. The way our minds and bodies connected, I feel so fulfilled and so content.”

  As much as I loathed to, I pulled from her, drawing her to me to rest her head on my chest. She ran her fingers through the hair there, then moved to look at me and tenderly touched my face with gentle fingers. I kissed each finger and playfully nipped her hand causing her to gasp with pleasure. 

“You have filled this old dwarf’s heart, my beloved queen.  Why don’t you rest now?  Just sleep. I will watch over you.” 

We kissed softly, then Tauriel snuggled closer to me. I rested my chin on her head, kissing her hair, as she fell asleep in a deep afterglow that can only come from lovemaking so powerful it has no words, simply emotions.

**Tauriel POV-**

The whole atmosphere around us changed as he began to undress me.  He moved my hair off my neck and over my shoulder then stroked my neck with his fingertips, causing me to call out his name in a soft sound of pure desire.  My sound made him make a deep rumbling noise in his chest that I felt through my back as he placed kisses with a feather-light touch on my shoulder. He radiated a maleness, for lack of a better word, and the female part of my brain simply responded to it.  Every touch, whispered word, and kiss, made that part of me respond to him.  It was like nothing I had ever felt before.  He commanded it, and that part of me reacted to it in need of him.  He awoke something in me I never knew was there.  A part of me that was pure female as he was now to me a very powerful male.  He brought out a lust in me I did not think was there.  As strong as his own but, female to his male.  Something so basic and simple yet more powerful than anything I had ever known.  My mind and body responded to its call. 

He unlaced the back of my dress. As he took it off my shoulders, he pulled it down caressing my breasts.  Causing a surge of desire like nothing I had ever felt in myself.  It was caused by him but created in me, and he felt it.  His fingers tracing down my arms and then moving over my hips, letting the dress fall to my feet and with it any part of me that was civilized. 

I stepped out of the dress and turned to him.  I could feel this most basic and yet powerful lust in his look, in his movements, in everything he did to me.  I was extremely eager to undress him and helped him get his clothes off, so we could move to the bed.  I needed him; somehow, I knew this was going to be unlike anything I had ever experienced before.  My body and mind cried out for it.  He made it linger and last as he took his time with me. 

The sight of the size of him caused this desire to completely burn in me.  Not just his length and girth so erect and in need, but also the way his muscles moved as he moved.  I wanted just to run my hands over his entire body as he moved, to feel the power and grace in his movements.  No movement was wasted, everything was for this one act of love and desire.  His touch as he caressed my hip and bottom, pulling me to him so he could press his length to me, caused me to burn.  The way he hovered over me with such passion, kissing my neck.  Slowly, hungrily, we both felt this need building in us.  Every time he would whisper to me, 'Oh woman,' the desire burned through me because he was also responding to the female part, not just to me, Tauriel. 

When he found the place on my neck that caused a flood of arousal to rush through me, he growled in reaction to it — giving that part of me his full attention until I could not take it anymore as he moved down my body and kissed every inch or so of me. My mind was enveloped in desire.  When he slowly kissed my legs and feet, a deep need in my very core grew stronger.  He nuzzled me, then opened me and began to touch me with his tongue, I cried out his name causing his own lust to explode over me making me forget everything, only going on primal instinct. 

When he entered me, he moved slowly and carefully, but I was all too ready for him and begged him for more.  I could not wait, so I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried him in me. Arching my back in reaction to his incredible fullness as I took him in me.  As he began to thrust, I watched him, and love began to win over the almost animal need that had filled me.  The love in his heart and mind and soul for me brought tears to my eyes, it was just so overwhelming. Something that only the combination of the two of us could create.  I had not felt this with anyone else.  It was so special to just Thorin and me; I cherished it as he brought me to several orgasms that drained me of who I was and filled me with who we now were.  I was no longer just Tauriel.  I was Thorin and Tauriel.  We were one in all things.  When we were completely drawn out and had collapsed, we could not talk or even think beyond those primal feelings at first.  Then slowly I began again to feel the love of this dwarf for me and the very fact that he was now my husband.  I was bound to him in ways that I had yet to explore fully, but I was indeed bound to him in at least mind, body, and soul. 

I whispered,  _“Maralmizu,_   _yâsûn_ _ê,”_  and was rewarded with a fulfilling warmth of his love for me as he said, "Valar Tauriel, I love you so much my darling wife I almost can’t handle the powerful feeling. I am nearly in tears here woman."  I sighed to him, "You were spectacular Thorin.  It was like nothing I have ever felt before. The way our minds and bodies connected, I feel so fulfilled and so content, on so many levels."  He moved from me, bringing my head to rest on his chest.  I ran my fingers through the soft hair there as he whispered to me, “You have filled this old dwarf’s heart, my beloved queen.  Why don’t you rest now?  Just sleep. I will watch over you.”  I snuggled close to him as he rested his chin on my head and kissed my hair. I fell asleep in a deep afterglow that can only come from lovemaking so powerful it has no words, only emotions.

 

**Thorin POV-**

Only a short while later she opened her eyes to look at me. I had been drinking in the beauty of her face and the wonder of it all that she was my wife. She smiled at me, touching my face and tenderly saying, “Thorin, life has started in me now.  We’re pregnant, with twins.”  Her words stunned me.  I had no idea how I would feel when she had told me she would know quickly afterward when she was pregnant and would tell me. To hear the words from her, stopped my world for a moment, but I suddenly felt a deep connection to her and our children.  I hugged her so tight she squeaked, “Air!”  I quickly let go. She giggled at me as I chuckled at my own exuberance with this news. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with love.
> 
> *https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795977207489/ Thorin and Tauriel falling in love  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795976939107/ hands together  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795976939100/ May I touch your beard?  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795976939079/ touch  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/307933693244175081/ That she truly loves me  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795977415635/ The difference  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123989795976641103/ Khebabmudtê & Ghivâshelê  
> http://kaetiegaard.tumblr.com/post/43925136716/love-is-composed-of-a-single-soul-inhabiting-two (for my story this is Thorin and Tauriel-hair color aside)


	6. Decisions

**Tauriel's POV**

“Thorin, do you want me to be pregnant with just our children or would it be alright with you if I let Fíli and Kíli get me pregnant at the same time?  That way all four children will be the same age.” 

He smiled at me and again chuckled, “Ah, Tauriel,  _Amadel,_  you are the mother of all mothers.  So, our children can have siblings the same age would be perfect. Although, I’m not sure how you want to work this out though, being married,  _Ghivâshelê_.  I feel like I never want to leave this room.  I see almost no reason to eat. I only want to be with you and bond with you.”

  “We do need to bond Thorin. This marriage happened under the most unusual of circumstances.   We need time to get to know each other, and I can’t see you wanting to share a bed with your nephews in our hall of craziness while we do this.”

 The very thought made him chuckle. “Yes, I would prefer our bonding time to be just the two of us.  I would love to spend as much time with you as you want.   _Then_ , we can figure out just how we will manage three husbands in one bed.” 

We both fell into peals of laughter at the very thought.

 “It will be strange.  Just when I think the line of Durin has surprised me for the last time something like this happens,” I laughed “I’m quite sure it will be fine. With Kíli and Fíli, we have bonded so well over the years.  But it’s your turn now. I will hold our babies in stasis until we feel we have bonded enough to add the other husbands to the mix, then I will get pregnant by them and start the babies growing.  I think the husbands will have to learn to be on their own for a little while as we learn more about each other.”

**~~*~~**

Thorin bespoke Dís, asking her to get some things for me as I would be spending some time with him.  I listened to his conversation with her.

Dís asked,  _“How are the boys taking all this?”_

_“Tauriel will bespeak them and explain it to them that they will have to fend for themselves for a while.”_

_“Oh, Thorin you oaf, I will go help the boys out.  But it will be good for them to learn not to have Tauriel around all the time.  They are spoiled by her, not that she doesn’t want it that way, but they need to be fathers caring for their children while their wife takes some respite from family life.  I can help them out in small ways to make this transition for them smoother.”_

_“Speaking of family life Dís, Tauriel is pregnant with our twins!”_

_“Ahh Mahal, Thorin! That’s so wonderful.  I can’t believe, after all this time, you are married and soon to be a father.”_

_“I know.  I thought I had everything I needed in my life.  You don’t think that it is this Prophecy at work do you Dís?”_

_“Now that you mention it Thorin, what are the odds that all three Durin males fall in love with the same woman who is a part of the Prophecy herself and all four of you have no problem with this?  You have started a new race on Middle Earth.  I can’t say for sure, but it seems as if it is the Prophecy.  I bet you all the wealth in this mountain that as soon as you announce you have wed and are expecting the next heir to come; the dwarf Lords will suddenly stop all this fussing._

_If you remember the tales, the Prophecy says that Sulladad will return once the Prophecy has been fulfilled.  I do not believe the evil is too keen on that happening.  Our family seems at the very center of this Prophecy, so it is no wonder we have had so much happen to us over the years. As if we have been singled out or targeted.”_

_“Well Dís, if you could send for Tauriel’s things and let the boys down easy for me monopolizing our wife for a while, it would mean a lot to me."_

_"I will Thorin.  And brother, I am so happy for you."_

_"Thank you, Dís.  Love you.”_

**~~*~~**

I had the husbands in a frenzy that I would not be home for a while. 

_“How long exactly is a while Tauriel?”_

_“Well Kíli, I guess long enough for Thorin and me to bond, and for him to wrap his head around being a husband and father at over 200 years old.  This is all new to him.  We have so much to learn about each other.  Unlike you, who the Prophecy led me to and Fíli who I knew quite well before we wed._

_Mother will be staying there to help you both out. The children will miss me, but they are all old enough to be able to get by without me for a while.  It will be alright Kíli."_

_"I know amrâlimê, I'm just going to miss you so much."_

_"I'll miss you and Fíli too.  Perhaps you might quickly commission a larger bed for the four of us?  I still have to laugh every time I think of this.  It is absolutely crazy, but I have to say I must be the most cherished woman on all of Middle Earth.  I have so much love from you three; it is quite heady and overwhelming."_

_"You are amazing Tauriel, that you have a heart so large as to be able to love us all the way you do.  All the children and the three of us husbands.  Plus, Mother and Dwalin too."_

_"I think it is because I was so lonely for so long that I know how incredible it feels to be loved, I want to give that much love to everyone.  It is just natural for me I guess._

_Kíli…?”_

_“Yes, love?"_

_“... you don’t have any other male relatives I don’t know about do you?”_

He laughed at me. _“No love, just us three. My Uncle Frerin passed a long time ago and unless the Prophecy has other ideas…”_

_“Shooshies Kíli, don’t jinx us!”_

 He was laughing at my wording from being around the children so much.

_“I think three is all I can handle anyway. You Durin males are a crazy bunch!”_

That had him laughing all over again.

_“Ok my darling, I love all of you, and I will bespeak you when I'm coming home.  I am holding Thorin’s children in stasis until I can get pregnant by you and Fíli.”_

_“I am still not so sure about you carrying four children Tauriel.”_

_“With Kíliel’s help, I will be fine.  I will teach her how to help the babies develop faster, so they will be ready for an early birth.  They will all be small, but with her help, they will have no health problems.  I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_


	7. Bonding, Truths Revealed & Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning about each other, remembering things from long ago and simply loving each other as they bond closer as husband and wife.
> 
> They are newlyweds...what do newlyweds do besides eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom...........? Yeah, so there's a bit of that and we start off with a bang.
> 
> *-I will have a pin and explanation of this term on Pinterest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the notes at the end!  
> Hairbrush/comb  
> celery/lettuce  
> mitten/glove  
> What do all these have in common? The fact that no matter how hard I try I CANNOT tell the difference between each other, OR the words- affect/effect. I have notes, I’ve had friends try and help me, I’ve had authors give me short cut hints. My brain malfunctions with these words and cannot tell the difference. If you wish to BETA for me, then knock yourself out correcting the errors, if not…roll with it. I’ve been doing just that since I was 4. And I suck at it.  
> I know what I mean, and you know what I mean, let’s not wrangle over an A and an E, m’kay?

 

There really was something to be said about being able to walk around the hall naked and enjoy the view of each other.  We simply saw no reason to get dressed.  Besides, at any given moment we might find ourselves on the floor, the couch, or against a wall making love.  He laughed when I teased him about the stamina of a 204-year-old dwarf; he then promptly showed me just how much stamina he had.

~~*~~

We had finished cleaning up from breakfast, just chatting as we worked.  He sat down at the table while I put the last of the dishes away. I think when I bent over to pick up a towel I had dropped, it was a bit much for Thorin as I suddenly got a surge of lust as I was bent over.  I stood up and looked at him questioningly. His mind flooded me with what he had seen and how it was affecting him.

 I walked over to him, opened my legs to straddle him, sat on his lap in the chair and began to kiss him.  He returned my kiss with as much if not more passion than my own. Caressing my back, gently squeezing my bottom, while combing his fingers through my hair.  I was fisting his hair as I held on. I did not even realize I was making soft sounds of pleasure from what he was doing to me until I felt the effect in his need grow between my legs, so I began to gently rock forward and back. 

“If you keep that up I will have to take you right here.” He growled teasingly.

  _“I have no problem with that.”_ I challenged.

As if to test me, he then began to suck on my breasts as I moved on him.

  Grabbing my bottom, he began to pull me harder to him.

 “Stand up, Ghivâshelê.”

When I did, he held himself erect for me. I slid down on him throwing my head back and moaning as I took him in me. I held onto his neck to keep from falling off. I was already breathing hard when I began to kiss him again as I moved back and forth with him in me.

My first clue that he was getting frustrated we could not go faster, was when he picked me up and laid me on the table.  He took my left leg and put it over his shoulder, the right lying over his hip. In his mind, I could see he had the perfect view of us joined. We could see him as he glided in and out of me.

 “Tauriel, please, rub your clit so that while I’m thrusting, you can bring yourself to orgasm until I can bring you to one with my body.” 

He began slowly, to savor us both watching him move in and out of me, and me touching myself, it drove his lust even more as he watched me pleasure myself and reacted to it by bringing myself to orgasm.  Between his slow deep thrusts and my touch, it built up too much in me; I begged him to thrust faster.  He moved my right leg up to his shoulder as well. Grabbing my hips, he thrust deep and hard, knowing I loved the feeling of him doing that.

Because of his length, he was able to hit the *sweet spot* up deep inside me, just as Kíli could. Fíli didn't have the length. Not that he hadn’t found a way to hit the sweet spot; I was just practically gnawing on my knees when we did. Not that I minded one bit at all!

It only took moments for me to arch my back as a massive orgasm took me. All I could see was white as my body clenched around him. I could only silently cry out as every part of my body experienced this orgasm.  I could hear and feel him getting closer to his own when suddenly my mind and body exploded again as he shouted out in pleasure from his release.  I could feel his body trembling as the last few thrusts took us both over the edge from another of my orgasms. 

He slowly lowered my legs, then leaned forward to put his hands on either side of my head and kissed me.  “ _Ghivâshelê_ ,” he panted, “you have undone me.  I am spent… I think… we both… could use a nap… after this.” 

All I could do was agree in my mind. I was so blissfully relaxed; I could not even talk.  He pulled out of me and carried me to our bed. We both got under the covers, cuddling closely and were asleep in moments.

  **~~*~~**

We slept in late from our lovemaking in the kitchen.  He had woken up first. His arms were wrapped securely around me. I was embraced against his warm chest with his lips trailing down my neck.

 "Good afternoon, my queen." Thorin murmured against my neck.

I let out a contented sigh.  "Good afternoon, my king."

I felt him smirk against my neck before he trailed kisses up my jaw, claiming my lips. When he broke the kiss, I murmured, “This is a wonderful way to wake up.” 

He chuckled softly in my ear. “I've been watching you for a while, trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are indeed now my wife and the mother of our children. It’s so much to take in. How did I come to be so blessed?"

It humbled me so much that it was me, just me. No one of any particular importance in the scheme of things, at least in my mind, that had fulfilled the dreams, and longings of this…goodness pick any adjective that describes someone who’s life had just come full circle to the happy ending he never thought he would ever have. 

The happy ending with me. 

He was as much my happy ending as he was the beginning of a whole new life for me; for us. We would now be four parts of a whole, held together with love and understanding.

**~~*~~**

 “Thorin…when did you realize you had fallen in love with me?” 

He shifted us into a more comfortable position, making the sheets and comforter move with a soft swishing sound of material. He sighed, held me close, gently stroking my hair and caressing my back as he thought.

“I think the first time I really knew, _and_ , actually admitted to myself it was romantic love, was the day I came over to visit and see Aliel and Alyanna right after their birth.  (July 2949) Fíli put the maids in my arms, and my heart shattered. To see how vastly different each maid look by the two boys, yet the same mother.  My mind was spinning thinking of what a child of ours could look like. Every wall I had built vanished at that moment! I knew I could no longer deny my love with the lie that it was only familial love.

If you remember I came back a few days later after I had built up not only enough courage to return but also made sure my mind block was solid, and nothing would come through.

 You and the boys were on the couch, both boys holding their daughters with you in the middle.  We had come to a lull in the conversation, and I just started to marvel at how completely satisfied you all looked.  Both boys were just adoring their daughters, looking at you with admiration and love.  I realized at that moment that something was missing from my life. 

I had spent almost my entire life, nearly 200 years, with only one purpose. To take back Erebor.  Raising the boys had become a part of my life when Víli died, but I wanted Erebor back for them. 

When we took back the mountain, rebuilt, and it began to thrive, I thought I had everything.  Fíli as the crown prince was showing all the signs of being an excellent king.  Kíli had you. Then the children began to come along.  I felt that I had accomplished what I had set out to do.  I think though that the Prophecy had other ideas.” 

I laughed, “I believe my whole life this Prophecy has been leading me by the nose to reach the point we are at right this very second.” 

He smiled, “I can agree with that in my life as well.

Everything went crazy for me the day that Kíliel and Kílian saved me, making me immortal. **(June 2947)** I felt like I had a second chance at life now.  In my old life, I had gotten all I wanted.

Now, what did I want from this new life?  I was lost for a while **(June- October 2947 {4 months})** and then I found out you had married Fíli as well.” **(October 2947)** Laughing he said, “I had no idea what to make of it. 

But, as I was saying, the three of you seemed to have everything that I realized I did not.  And suddenly I wanted that.  I wanted it desperately.  But I had no idea how. 

Fíli then said to you when he held Aliel up and looked at her.”

 “This never would have been real if not for you Tauriel.  Wanting me. Loving me.  Now here I am, a husband, and a father.”

“It took Fíli saying that for me to really look at you. To think about the love, the care, and the devotion you had shown to my whole family.  Even to me, who had been such an ass to you in the beginning.  My whole family was happy, because… of… you.  And I wanted you too. I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at the boys.  I wanted to see the softness in your eyes looking at me.  I wanted to be holding our child and see you so protective of us.  But it was absurd.  I mean you already had two young husbands, brothers no less. In my mind, I was just an old dwarf, I-I didn’t know what to do.

 Time went by **(June 2949)** , and I could find no resolution.  I just could not bring myself to say anything to you as much as I longed to.  I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day, but I had no idea how to tell you. I knew you did not love me like in that way, romantically. It was torturing me, and suddenly eternity seemed like a very long time to be alone. To not have you loving me, and me be able to openly love you in return.

Then the letter from the dwarf Lords came. **(June 2950)** As I sat all day and into the night knowing what I wanted, what I needed, I could not bring myself to do anything about it. I did not think you could love me, and I was not going to force you into anything you did not want.

That’s why I called the boys down so late; I had to hear it from someone else before I could do anything.  I don’t know how you didn’t hear me struggling with my thoughts throughout the day.  All I can figure was because the boys were in the room you picked up on my thoughts through them. 

Then out of the blue, you came in like a raging Mamma bear. 

Woman, you were something to behold in your righteous anger.  So beautiful, and full of fire. 

When you stormed out I knew you were my only choice, but I wanted you to love me as a husband, not a means to an end to protect your children.  I wanted you to fall in love with me as much as I had with you. 

The boys helped me out with the idea of having you alone that afternoon with lunch and talking.  I felt if nothing else I could ask for your forgiveness, and then decide what I would have to do if you felt nothing for me.  I had hope it would end up being more, gradually, over time.  I was willing to do anything. If I had to stall the dwarf lords and court you and win you to me, I would do that.  I knew I had to prove to you that I did indeed love you with all my heart.

It turned out better than I could ever have hoped.  As the afternoon moved on, I felt your heart changing and that you saw me in a different light than before.  When you asked me to propose to you, and you said yes, I can honestly tell you _Ghivâshelê_ , I had never been so happy in all my life.  Only to have that replaced with making love to you. Then when I thought my heart had it all, to hear you tell me you were pregnant with our children.  And now in the not so distant future, we will hold our children, and I think I will have found the home my heart has longed for but never knew it wanted.  All because you could love me.”

 

I lovingly touched my forehead to his, “Thorin, that’s so beautiful.  I don’t know how I do it. I just do it naturally, with all the love deep in my heart.  I went too many centuries without any love or touch in my life.  I was basically an unfeeling killing machine…until the day the company showed up in the woodland realm. 

I remember the company began to shuffle in and I just saw… dwarves.  A race I had been raised to distrust and almost despise. But I was very curious to see…you, again. As a dwarf grown.”

“What are you talking about Tauriel?  How could we have met before Mirkwood?”

“For reasons I can only assume must be the Prophecy, I have been unable to tell you what I am about to relate. Almost as if a guise was put on me. So that you had to find out for yourself, that I was your One.”

“Please, tell me then, I want to know this.”

 Sighing, as I knew this was going to make me very emotional, and more than likely bring forgotten memories to Thorin as well. 

 “The elves had marched to the Lonely Mountain, I was with the guards when Smaug took Erebor and Thranduil did nothing, we had moved on Erebor to start a war.  At the time I did not know why. I was only to follow orders, not ask questions.  Having Smaug appear and destroy your home gave Thranduil such satisfaction as your people suffered, and died, begging for help.

It utterly disgusted me to see him gloat over such loss and suffering.  As Thranduil pulled away to return to Mirkwood, I refused to go. I did not tell him, I simply slipped away, before I knew it I had several regiments of soldiers behind me. Thorin, not one soldier had a dry eye as they looked to me on how to help. All of them…yearning to help, that such suffering was agony to them.

We rushed to the dwarves, and I gave orders, "Help where you can. Anyone who can get into the mountain safely and save those trapped do so. You will be highly rewarded."  We split up and scrambled to help. I was able to guide many dwarves to a general area to wait to see if the King had survived and was of sound enough mind to lead everyone to a better place.

It was then I heard a small child crying and went in search of her. Guess who I found?”

“Who?!”

 “A handsome young dwarfling prince waving his sword at me warning me away. I told the young prince I could help. I had food for the princess, and I had a warm cloak. I said, ‘I know you must be tired and as brave as you are, you must trust me to help you protect your sister and brother so that you can get some rest. I feel a long journey is ahead of you.’

That young dwarfling prince weighed it out in his mind and then just flopped on the ground. I scooped him up and found another prince and the whimpering princess. I was able to convince the three of you to eat the lembas bread, and though you wrinkled your noses at it, it did full you. Soon I had Dís on my shoulder, Frerin on my lap, and you in my arms. All sleeping.

It was close to dawn when I heard my men calling for me. I sent my thoughts to them and explained where I was and with whom I was with. That was when a warrior brought the King and Prince Thráin to us. The looks on their faces to see a she-elf warrior covered in dwarflings was comical.

You had spoken in your sleep Thorin, so I knew your mother and grandmother had sacrificed their lives for yours. That dragon fire took them to Mahal’s halls. I told the King and Prince and could see the agony on their faces. For you, I erased the memory of what you saw and felt. I was not able to erase the sounds you heard, but I made the memory foggy.  I felt at the time, it was the best for you.

I asked the King and Prince, "What are we going to do now?"

 They said, "We?"

  I replied, "Look behind you." My men were all there, one spoke and said, ‘Your majesty we will follow you and help you until you are settled. You lack enough warriors to protect all your people. Some of the elves have already begun a migration to the Iron Hills with dwarves who have family there. The rest of your people are terrified, wounded or in shock. We have healed them, but they are still scared and confused. Are you able to lead them to a new home?"

I told Thrór, “There is no way to take back the mountain now. Perhaps in the future, but for now getting your folk to a safe home is the top of the list.”

  I knew of the name King Under the Mountain from Thranduil raging on about how he had just had to pay homage to King Thrór and how insulting it was.

We went with you as far as the Grey Mountains. Thrór said that for now, it would do until arraignments could be made with the dwarves of Ered Luin.

I carried the three of you most all the way. Caring for all of you. When your father went to take all of you, oh how the three of you wailed, that I not leave you. Dís was calling me ‘amad’ poor thing. Your father and grandfather had to almost literally peel Dís and Frerin from me, but you would have none of it.

 “You are not going to leave me! YOU ARE MINE ONE!! I need you Toweel,” you said.

I held it together long enough to tell you, “Thorin, my sweet dwarfling prince, you will one day be king, and I am quite sure by that time, you will have Erebor back, and we will meet again when you are older.” 

You cried so hard. You told me you would never cry again. I said, "That was not the way of a king. A king must lead with his heart, and if he will not show the emotions, his heart it will harden and become angry and bitter. Those traits do not make a good king."

 "You mumbled a promise you would try, but you would never be happy again until you found me.”

Thorin whispered in a stunned voice, “By the Valar, yes, that was you. I remember it all now. How could I have forgotten?! You were so beautiful and had such red hair, you were so kind, and I no longer felt scared when you held me. I may have only been chronologically 24 (10 human years), but I was so in love with you.  How in the name of Mahal did I forget that?! And you never told me, why did you never tell me,  _Ghivâshelê_?!”

I chuckled, “I never felt the time was right, until now. Even Fíli, Kíli, and Dís have no idea. I honestly think I had a guise on me from…Mahal, the Prophecy, Sulladad…I don’t know.  But every time I thought about it, I suddenly began to think of something else and forgot again.

As the years past, word came down that Thrór, and then Thráin had died, and the new king was still in exile. You, my young dwarfling prince, were now The King Under The Mountain. It was soon to be time for you to reclaim your home.

I mourned for so long that Thrór, Thráin, and Frerin had been killed. I wished I could have been there, that the damn elves could have helped you retake Khazad-dûm. I know now with the Balrog still in there it was not the right time, but the loss was so great. I hated all the elves for so long; I despised who we were. 

 

But time moves on it its own way for elves, our moods and thoughts flow differently. I lost myself in the service of Thranduil. What I am going to tell you now Thorin, only two folk now. Me and Thranduil. Others know of me, but not who I really am.  Now you will be the third.”

 “What are you talking about?”

“I was so sunk in, I was without purpose, and life had no meaning. I had no emotions. Killing meant nothing to me. I felt nothing. So, I became Thranduil personal assassin.”

“What?” He whispered.

“I have killed more elves, dwarves, and humans than probably all races combined in every war.  I thinned the ranks in Mirkwood, Laketown, Imladris, and yes even Lothlórien. Although Galadriel helped me a great deal, she said, ‘It was time for my life to take a new path, that this mindless killing was done. And when next I saw dwarves I would feel a compulsion.’ I thought she was mad in her ancient age and simply forgot what she said.

But then, not many months from that time, you all showed up in the woodland realm.   I wondered where you were, and then you walked up.  You were so tall and regal. I thought to myself if you smiled I bet you’d be handsome. You had grown and changed so much. I could see the cold in your eyes; I could see the bitterness and rage. I felt the pain of a life spent fighting everyone and everything and not accepting the love that was given you. It broke my heart that my sweet little dwarfling prince was now this wretched king.

 But when Kíli came in the room.  All else faded. No sound, no sight, just Kíli.  I had never seen anyone so handsome in all my life.  He took my breath away. I figured he had to be related to you somehow. He was not your son, so I surmised perhaps Dís’ son. He held the same regal bearing as you, only he had light and life, a zest for adventure. I was enthralled by him.

Then to be ordered by Thranduil to take you to the prison cells, I was appalled and shocked he would treat a king that way.  I did as ordered, but I was incensed.  And let me tell you Thorin. I had been a guard for 300 years, the Royal Captain of the Guard for 200 more years on top of that.  I have no idea how many hundreds of people I put into those cells over the centuries.  Hundreds?  Thousands?  I’ll never know.  But never in all that time did it ever occur to me to think beyond just putting them in the cells and then leaving.  It was the prison guards’ concern, not mine. 

But with your company, I had to know why Thranduil had done this.  I was so upset.  I hid in the shadows and by listening I heard of your quest, and I knew I had to help get you out of there.  It never occurred to me why I was doing this other than all I could think of was Kíli. 

When I was putting him in his cell, I did not have the heart to humiliate him by searching him.  The little stinker had the nerve to ask me if I was going to check him too.  ‘He might have something dangerous down his trousers,’ he said.  I remember smiling and saying, ‘Or you may have nothing at all down there.’  He laughed at my sassiness, and I could not stop looking at him.  We both just smiled and stared at each other for a long time.  My heart was pounding, and my face was flush. I had begun to feel things I had never felt before. He was making me even more curious about him. I was hailed, and as I left, I turned to look at him one more time.  He had the cheekiest grin on his face. 

After I brought you all your food, I had to see him again. We talked for a long time, and I liked him.  He had so much energy and so much spirit.  It didn’t hurt either that he was thinking of Dís and holding her rune stone. He told me of how she had made him promise to return to her.  I found that so sweet. I had to help all of you, and just as I did so long ago, I felt the draw to you, but also Kíli and Fíli. That was very confusing.

But there is no other explanation for what I did that day other than the Prophecy leading me.  And as I have thought over the years of all the events as they unfolded on that journey, how everything that happened seemingly lead me to marry Kíli and then to get pregnant.  It was the children that saved Kíli, you and Fíli.

So, if I had not come…I had nightmares early on of what the outcome could have been had I not been there that day on the mountain.” I choked up like I always did at that horrible thought. Thorin pulled me closer to him, gently touching his forehead to mine.

“ _Ghivâshelê_ , we are all here, and there is no reason to dwell on what might have been. You saved me. I was rotten to the core.”

“No, you were not Thorin. I would not have given you the time of day nor would the Prophecy have let me be near you had that been the case.  I believe that even though you loved me, it was not true love, you needed time to purge the old Thorin and find the new one. Kíliel and Kílian’s magic may just have done that when they resurrected you. You said you felt -new and alive. Well, does that not make sense. And then for your love for me to take on a more pure and true desire for me?”

“Mahal, that makes more sense than it should, love.”

“I am so relieved we are together again, and that my little dwarfling prince has his happily ever after.”

Thorin’s blush had me laughing and crying. “Oh Vala, Thorin what would I do without the three of you?  You all saved _me_ as much as I saved you.” I was bawling now. “I was so lost, so unloved and I had no true north.  I love you three so much; I don’t know if I can handle it.”

I was becoming a tad hysterical when Thorin said, “Perhaps Kíliel can help you with that once we move home?”

“It never even occurred to me to ask her,” I sniffed messily and laughed softly.  “I will ask her in a bit; she can do it from home to help me. See my love, what would I do without you?”

 He chuckled, and grinned when I snarked, “Bite your tongue Thorin Oakenshield.”

He roared with laughter knowing I knew him well enough even without the mind speak to know what he was thinking.

“I wonder,” Thorin thought out loud. “How old are Aliel and Alyanna?”

I blew my nose and wiped my tears, then answered him said, “They will be one year at the time that I will be getting pregnant with all the babies, which is when I had planned on getting pregnant again anyway.  Funny isn’t it? How the dwarf lords just happen to have this happen at the exact time I was going to have Fíli and Kíli get me pregnant?”

“That was exactly what I was thinking.”

  “So much of our lives really do seem to be led by this Prophecy and the Valar themselves.  In my studies and talking with the older elves about dwarven culture, I have found so many times that it seems that Mahal and this Prophecy have worked together against the evil that is in this world." 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, the Longbeards, which the line of Durin is from, as Durin was the first father of the dwarves to be made and awoken first by Mahal, was given Lordship over the other families — then blessed to rule them all. On top of that, the line of Durin has always prospered.  Even in times of great difficulty, the Line of Durin has always prevailed.  Think of it Thorin.  When was the last time a dragon took dwarven gold?  So long that no one even knows. But suddenly Smaug shows up, and we find out later that he was inspired by Melkor to come to Erebor and take it, destroying as many dwarves in hopes of killing the royal family. 

That being said,  dwarven children are traditionally ten years apart in age.  But with your mother, she had the three of you only a few years apart.  If she had not, then Dís never would have been born.  Had Dís not been born, the line of Durin would have stopped.  But something made your mother break with tradition.  And Dís herself had the boys only five years apart, again against tradition.  But if she had not gotten pregnant when she did with Kíli, then when Víli died, there would have been no Kíli for me to meet and fall in love with — bringing me into the Line of Durin to fulfill the Prophecy.  Mahal has been working hard to keep your family as safe as He could to make sure that the promise between him and Sulladad was kept, and the Prophecy be fulfilled that dwarves would be given immortality through the Line of Durin.

Also, it had to be a male dwarf and a female elf that fulfilled it. Because a female dwarf would never have been allowed out of her hall to meet a male elf and marry, plus, as you have seen with me, I can carry as many babies as I want and have them by as many fathers as I want all at the same time. I am only pregnant 20 months as well, another way to fulfill the Prophecy.

“Yes, Dís was saying how odd that the three Durin males fall in love with the same woman who is accepting of all this and is a huge part of the Prophecy herself.”

“I just had a thought love. You said you didn’t know what to do to have me as your wife and you just kept, I guess stalling, figuring it was hopeless, right?”

 “Yeeessss.” 

“What if, this whole thing with the Dwarf-lords is not some evil but instead the Prophecy’s way of kicking you in the butt to get you to ask me to marry you?”

  He looked thunderstruck, and I had to smile at him softly. 

“Thorin, in my whole life I have never lost my temper.  I have gotten frustrated and upset at things but not to the point I would knock out a poor guard and face you down like a rabid wolf.  That just is not me.”  I laughed then, and said, “I feel as if my nose has been pulled, how about you?”

  He held me tighter, “I don’t care how it happened _Ghivâshelê._   At this point I am so over the moon that it has happened, nothing else matters to me but you.”  He kissed me gently and just stared at me for the longest time.  His thoughts filled my mind. I sent him all my love.

                                                 ~~*~~

“Thorin, I think now that Dís and Dwalin are immortal they will probably have children together, and those children will be immortal, and their children will be immortal, and so on. They won’t have the gifts our children will, other than mind speech, because I am an elf and the magic I have has been passed on and magnified in each of my children. 

Their skills will all far exceed me when they are full adults.  I am keeping records of their progress, and it is pretty consistent that all of them are developing at a steady rate. Although each set of twins seems to have their gifts or powers sooner and stronger, simply because the older children are teaching them in utero, so by the time they are born they have already learned so much. They hit the same milestones as their older siblings, just at different ages.  I think all the dwelves will reach adulthood around 50 or so if what I see in their development is steady.  They may wait to marry until they are 65 or so like dwarves reach maturity at 60 but don’t start having children until they are around 100. 

I like to think that our family lives with a new culture within dwarven culture.  Kíli laughs at me, but I call it Dwelven culture.  We follow a blending of elven and dwarven cultures with a few of our own ideas thrown in for good measure.  The fact that our people, as well as our family, love and accept the children has been a gift to me that I can only give it back 100-fold.  I am a wife times three, a mother to the most wonderful little rascals around and have Dís and Dwalin loving, guiding, and accepting me. All of you have loved me, accepted me, and make me so happy.”

He whispered, “You make me so happy Tauriel,” while tenderly touching my face.  His eyes so full of the very love I had been telling him about.  He began to kiss me, gently, slowly, lovingly.  I moved onto my back to be able to run my fingers through his hair and to feel how the muscles played in his back as he moved.  My touching seemed to be the spark to his tinder as his kiss became deeper and more passionate. I giggled as he nuzzled my neck and ran the tip of his tongue from my ear to the hollow of my throat.  Then he got serious as he sucked hard there, knowing full well that was a very sensual part of me that aroused me quickly.  I fisted his hair at his neck causing him to groan as he sucked on my skin.  I arched my back, breathed in deep and let out a long sigh of pure pleasure. 

 He moved from my throat down, slowly kissing my skin, teasing me as he kissed my breast but not the nipple.  He nuzzled the fullness of it first, flicking his tongue over my nipple only for a split second then gently blowing on it. It gave me a shiver of pleasure, because it was torturously maddening, I craved him so badly. 

 

He gently took my breast in his mouth and sucked on it tenderly while his hand roamed across my bare skin.  He felt my hip and thigh, then teased me between my legs.  He had me whimpering his name over and over as he rubbed my clit and put his fingers in me. It brought me to a quick orgasm that had me feeling rather mellow afterwards. 

 

I reached for him to stroke him. He groaned as my hand moved up and down the way he showed me he liked.  He rolled onto his back to allow me now minister to him.  He let me between his legs and I lowered my head to him, my hair tickling his skin.  He stroked my hair and played with it as I nuzzled him now.  I could hear him whisper, “Tauriel,” as he bucked up his hips, then moaning, “My Tauriel.”

 

I held him with one hand and seductively ran my tongue around the tip of his arousal.  Causing him to groan.  I took him in my mouth and sucked on him for a few moments moaning because he said he loved the feeling so much, then just moved my head up and down him. His breathing had picked up and I could feel his pulse in my mouth. I found where his spot was beneath his pouch and gently added pressure and began to rub him in a circular motion. It was always rather satisfying to see his eyes open wide and just stare at me as he made pleasure sounds to my ministrations. Once he got used to the sensation, he was able to move again (which had me giggling). He gently traced my ears and my jawline as I sucked and pulled on him. 

As I flicked my tongue up and down his frenulum, He begged, "Please, faster Tauriel. I need to release!" 

  I moved faster and sucked harder, rubbing my tongue on the tip until he was rocking his hips to my movements and he began to grunt his pleasure. He shouted my name, drawing it out in a long groaning breath and then a gasping sigh as he filled me, and I took him in me.  He thrust and shuddered a few more times and then was still except for breathing heavy.  I moved up to his face and kissed him the way he liked after we did that. 

 

 “I had not meant this to be for my pleasure Tauriel; I wanted to have you calling out my name and moaning it.” 

 

I tenderly smiled at him, “Your pleasure is my pleasure as well. Just because it comes from a different place in me doesn’t make it any less satisfying or as sweet.” 

 

He stared at me for a moment and then in a soft, warm voice asked, “What did I ever do to deserve a woman like you _Ghivâshelê_?”

 

He held me close, rubbing my back and then put his forehead against mine to gaze lovingly into my eyes before he kissed me on my nose and gave me one of his adorable smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a conversation I've recently had, it seems that due to my lack of having help reading this, I was very unclear in the dynamics of a quad relationship in polyandry. I am going to make an off-shoot of this from My POV to clear it up in part three with all the info on dwelves, dwarves and such. I really think I need my readers to see how I see this arrangement with the four adults. Remember I have these guys talking to me all the time, I know what they think and feel. I also know how it is going to “end” HEA of course. But we still have at least 3 books to get through to get to that point. A lot more dwelves, a lot more characters, and a lot more content. I simply, after reading this story a thousand times or more, know it by heart and know the hearts of every character. I needed outside eyes and thinking to remind me I am in the ocean alone telling a story only I know to folks I have never met, who have different thoughts and ideas that I don’t know about if you don’t tell me. Kapish? Good! PS. I am going to add an "AFL-Thorin" pinboard to my Pinterest page. I have all the pins on so many boards and need to herd them into one. Wish me luck, Pinterest is slowly becoming a bane in my life.


	8. Family Bonding: A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the family blends and all the love with Thorin becoming a member of the family.

Thorin POV

Tauriel and I got back from our time bonding together to find the hall empty except for some muffled noise from the back.  As we walked down the hall, we couldn’t imagine what must be going on that we were able to hear them through a 4-inch-thick solid oak door and rock walls.  Tauriel slowly opened the door to pure bedlam, total chaos, and more fun that we could imagine. 

The pillow fight of the century was in full swing!! All the children bouncing around or running around were entirely in on it, and Fíli and Kíli were in the middle of it.  Aliel, Alyanna, Riel, and Rian were running around picking up pillows that had fallen on the floor and throwing them at everyone on the humongous new bed.  Kíliel and Kílian were on one side of the bed wrestling Gaelan, while Gaeliel was pounding the two oldest twins with pillows to save her brother.  Everyone was shouting and laughing at full volume!!

Kíli had Fíli pinned to the bed in the middle, and Fíli was pummeling him for all he is worth, while Kíli sat on him tickling him getting his head bashed in by the pillow. It seemed the squealing and giggling got even louder in just moments, while they were having the time of their lives.  Tauriel was laughing so hard she had to sit down, and all I could do while rolling my eyes was add my laughter to at all this cacophony with a huge grin on my face. 

Tauriel could not be heard over the din, so she bespoke Kíliel, “Dwelfling, I’m home with Thorin,” making her look up and let out one of her infamous ear-piercing squeals.

“Mamma!!!  Pappa Thorin!!!”

 “Pappa Thorin?” I thought.

 To which everyone suddenly stopped, and Tauriel and I were dogpiled with children calling ‘MammaPappaThorin,’ in a sing-song way over and over again. 

Tauriel asked, “Whatever is happening here my loves?” 

“Pappa… hit… Pappa Kíli and… I had to… save him, Mamma,” Aliel said, “And then… suddenly… everyone was in here…and it was just so much fun!” 

The children were quickly dropping like flies now that the adrenaline rush was over.

But Kíli and Fíli had the goofiest grins on their faces as they kept trying to hit each other without the children seeing. 80 and 90 plus-year-old dwarves grown still acting like 40-year old’s, I laughed to myself.

“Well,” Tauriel said, “If you are all worn out, why don’t we go to the living room and tell stories for a while, have a snack, then bath and bedtime?  How does that sound?” 

Aliel tugged on my trousers, so I picked her up.

“Pappa Thorin, would you tell us new stories tonight?” 

“I have many stories I can tell you, kurkarukê.” -My tiny raven

I was hoping I was not overstepping my bounds as a newcomer, but I suddenly got an idea to perhaps help me bond a little more with the children.  I quickly sent my idea to Tauriel; she agreed with me that it was a perfect way to help me bond with the children.

“How about you all bring your pillows, fetch your blankets and furs, then maybe your Mamma will let you all sleep out in the living room like you were camping under the stars.  We can light a fire in the hearth and roast our snacks.  Does that sound good?”

When I got 100% approval from everyone, there was a mad scramble to get everything set up and started.  While  Kíli and Fíli were roasting sweets and sausages in the fire,  Tauriel had settled on the floor covered in children. I regaled them with tales of Erebor when I was a child.  By that point, the littlest ones were snuggled up to Tauriel, fast asleep. 

The middle children were holding out as hard as they could while I told them of my adventures working in the world of men, something they had not yet done. By the time the two eldest were lying down and watching me, I was telling them the histories of the dwarves until the last child’s mind told me they were asleep.  Kíli banked the fire for the night and lit some of the elven lamps on low so the littles would not be scared. I helped Tauriel up and out of the pile of children.  All of us grinning as they cuddled and snuggled with each other, then the four of us adults moved to the bedroom.

Tauriel said, “Now, how are we going to work this?  It's been on my mind for the past few days.”

 All three of us husbands said in unison, “We know.”

 Kíli said, “You have been leaking through your mind block love.  We knew it was worrying you a lot so the three of us talked about it together and you can yay or nay our idea.”

 Tauriel tried to apologize to us, but we all said that we just had needed a few hours to talk things through and we were comfortable with it if she was.  If not, back to the drawing board.

 “So, what did you come up with?”

I said, “I will sleep on the far-left side with you to my right.  A child is still able to get to you but so are we.  Kíli and Fíli feel they can take turns or whomever you wish to be next to on any given night or ask the other to move if they need you.  The father on the far right will try to help out anyone who may come in.  Once I get the knack of the whole father thing again, then we can all take turns with whomever you’d be happiest with on any given night.”

“Or we can just play rock, paper, scissors,” Kíli said

  Tauriel burst out laughing at Kíli, swiftly moving to hug him and Fíli.  They both held her close and suddenly pulled her onto the bed making her squeal with surprise, lavishing her with kisses and hugs until she was giggling and could not stop. Then she started hiccupping. 

She finally cried ‘Uncle,’ and they both gave her one last kiss.

 “I take it two someones are in dire need of physical affection?” 

They both nodded their heads emphatically. 

“Well, I can’t do a thing if we are all dressed!”

  To which both husbands yelled, “Heads,” “Tails” at the same time and began to strip her according to what they had called out, having her in a fit of giggles all over again.  While Fíli was undressing her, Tauriel was helping Kíli. He was barely undressed before he was showering her with his love.  Fíli moved in and began to rub her to get her ready, but she said, “I am more than ready.”  The two husbands were so intent on Tauriel they had completely forgotten me, so I quietly slipped out to give them time with her. 

I was still, after two weeks, in a sort of euphoric state of shock that I was a father to these dwelves, would have two of my own by Tauriel soon and was one of her husbands.  I sat in a large chair watching all the children, my children now, as they slept on the floor.  I was glad I came up with the idea to help them begin to be more comfortable around me.  They had always treated me with enthusiastic respect, and I liked that, but now it was time for me to bond with them and help them see me as a father who loved them all very much. Much more than just a king and Great Uncle ever could.  It felt amazing to tell them tales, just like I did for Kíli and Fíli.  I smiled, as I fondly remembered the many nights reading to them all snuggled in bed and the love I had for my sister-sons.  For indeed they were just like sons to me. Hopefully, all these little dwelves would soon see me as a father to them.  

It had been a long time since I was around the craziness of children for more than a few hours when I would visit, or babysit.  But the antics of tonight made me smile. It was so good to see them all that happy for me to be their newest Pappa.  I mused that like anything it’s something you never forget how to do.  It will just be strange to be doing midnight feedings and burpings, and diaper changes again. 

With Tauriel having four children this time it will be taxing on her to be able to feed them all.  I had wondered about bringing up a wet nurse to help her, but I thought it better to ask Dís to talk to her about it.  I really felt it would be far too much stress on her to try to feed four babies and get enough sleep.  There is only so much we males can do and feeding them is not something we could do.  She’s headstrong and determined that she wants a large family.  As I saw tonight, not one child felt like they got less of their mamma’s love and attention, and she still had plenty to spare for the boys as they missed her so much too. 

I marveled at my luck with this Prophecy giving me the only woman I had ever wanted. That she had a heart so big she was able to love the three of us husbands and 8, soon to be 12 babies, as well as Dís and Dwalin.  She went through so much in 600 years.  My heart entirely went out to her for all she lost and for the centuries of emptiness, with no love or physical affection at all.  I had suffered many losses in my lifetime, but I always had people who loved me, even if I held them at a distance.  I knew in my heart I was loved.  Tauriel had not had that, but for 20 years of her life (4 human years) that the past nine years seemed to have more than made up for all she missed out on in life, warmed my heart. The fact that it did not warp her thinking but instead had made her the most loving, caring, and protective person I had ever known.  I had to admit I was so proud to have her as my wife and queen.  Something that a mere decade ago was not even a thought in my mind. 

Fíli was to take over eventually and be king and carry on the line.  Now with the immortality of dwarves, Fíli had no problem with helping as much as he could and so for that matter was Kíli.  They both had great minds for things of state.  It had made my job much more manageable.  It’s the type of job that gave us the freedom to help with the family and still be a service to our people.  With so many children I wondered if they would get into the family business so to speak.

With the advent of the Prophecy, many dwarves were rethinking their lives.  Some wanted nothing to do with it while others had actively sought out the children.  In about 50 years Kíliel and Kílian would be of age and then every two years after that two more children.  Their children would also have the gift to share immortality with others.  It will spread slowly, but in 200 years there will be a significant momentum. I could feel it.  It may not be that far off before Sulladad returns.  The Valar were foretold to walk amongst their people after His return as well.

Aah, but these were deep thoughts to be having before bedtime.  I moved over to the couch to watch the fire and listen to the children as they dreamed.  It was also giving Tauriel time to rebond with the boys.  I was glad they had come to me with some ideas; it was troubling me at how upset Tauriel was getting herself over this.  It would take some time to smooth everything out but as she had said, the boys bonded well together with her and I had hope that once the boys saw my new personality, they too would be closer to me.  I had kept too many people, too far away from me, for too long.  Tauriel changed all that.  Mahal! I loved her so much.

I must have fallen asleep because she was softly calling my name, and shaking me gently, asking me if I was coming to bed.  I smiled at her, got up, hugged her, and gently kissed her. 

“Why did you blocked the three of us?”

“I wanted to give you and the boys time to rebond.  I simply can’t imagine being away from you, so I can only think how the past few weeks have been for them.”

  She smiled at me, chuckling, “Well they survived.  According to them, just barely,” she laughed, she laughed again.

“But the mind-speech is the best way to begin bonding the four of us together by sharing our emotions.  I know you are a very private person Thorin…” 

“…I was Tauriel, I was.  I don’t want to be anymore.  I never want to be the old Thorin I was before I married you.  I love who I am now.” I quietly paused as I gathered the courage to say, “But… I am also a little scared of this new person.  I have only been him for two weeks, and I fear to slip back.  Does that make sense to you my love?”

“Yes, darling it does.  And I can’t say it will be easy or that you won’t have moments that the old Thorin doesn’t show up.  It has been over 200 years.  But you know how much I love you, and you know Fíli and Kíli love you.  You saw tonight how quickly the children bonded with you and already think of you as their Pappa Thorin.  You have a wonderful support system with Dís and Dwalin as well.  We are all here for you Khebabmudtê.”

Suddenly we both felt little arms hug us around the waist and looked down to see Kíliel. 

“I can help you Pappa Thorin if you want.  I helped Pappa Fíli when he became a part of our family, and I want to help you too.  I don’t want you to be scared and sad.  We’re all so happy to have another Pappa in the family.  When the rest of the kids get up, ask them.  We’ve been talking about it the whole time Mamma was gone. Pappa Fíli and Pappa explained it to us.  Will you let me help you?”

  I sat back down and held my arms out to Kíliel. She climbed up on my lap, resting her head on my chest and began to calm me. Letting me hear the other children’s thoughts and feel their excitement. How much love everyone felt that night with me telling them stories.  They were so happy.  She drained off the fear and shunted it away from me, so I no longer felt the anxiety it caused, then she helped my mind to feel calm as well and to want to be open to everyone.  She just showered me with her deepest love she had for me as she remembered saving me when she was still in her Mamma, and she has loved me from that day.  I had always been so loving towards her.  She could feel my emotions building up and just like with her Pappa Fíli when everything was so new to him, she helped me siphon off some of the excess emotions, so I would not be overwhelmed.  Then she put the thought in my mind that I could not nor would not ever be the person I used to be because I had too many people loving me.

She entirely made it, so I no longer felt panicky about it. I could feel her magic in me as I relaxed and held her tightly, kissing her cheek. “You are an extraordinary young dwelf maid to use your magic as you do.  I never thanked you for saving our lives, for making your Pappa safe and wanting us all immortal so we could always be a family. 

You are Nâthuê kurdu, Kíliel! – (The Daughter of my heart).  I cherish you so much, sweetheart.  Thank you, mizimith.”

  Now it was her turn to cry and feel the love I washed over her in her mind from my heart.  Tauriel was in tears as well, and soon the boys came out. Everyone just stood near Kíliel and me, sharing our thoughts of love at being a family. 

Kíliel finally sat up and kissed me, saying, “I think I am sleepy again.”

“Well then, I will see you in the morning, and you can help me know what to do to be a part of my new family so that I can settle into all the routines.  Does that sound good to you?”

She smiled so brightly and chirruped, “Yep!” 

I hugged her tight and wished her a good night.

Then we adults went back to our room. I got undressed myself, and all four of us cuddled together touching each other and fell asleep until sometime way past dawn.  Even the children were tired out and slept in.


	9. A Growing Family: Adding Fili and Kili's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Quads. But they are going to be so much fun!! And take the story in a new direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone jumps the gun and thinks I am into some kind of child/kink/perversion…just stop!  Kíliel and Kílian are the strongest empathic healers in Arda, and they are only littles!!  By 250 years old their powers will be beyond anything ever imagined (final battle remember-I’m warning you, I am going full out Mary Sue and Marty Stu with these dwelves. If I need some kind of power boost, these guys are gonna have it. Also to quote Tolkien “ no story is complete without dragons” and Smaug was a bit part, he didn’t even have any lines LOL. So we are going to have friendly dragons by Mmmm, book 6-ish.  
> Hey, when a dragon starts talking in your head are you going to tell it to go away? No? I didn’t think so, because neither did I! She gave me the idea of how to get rid of the Balrog. I swear I had no clue this was even a thing and after she talked to me I did some research and began to rethink my sanity LOL I think it is all gone bye-bye! There in the research was the info about dragons and balrogs! Bless my stars!
> 
> Anyhoo (stupid ADD) the oldest twins empathic powers have been there since before birth, practically upon conception really. So with Kíliel seeing and feeling the love from the adults in the bedroom, she is not getting warped or kinked or anything. It is merely loving to her. Same as the other children can feel the love from the adults in the bedroom, they cannot see it. It is comforting to them that their parents love each other so much. (this is not modern-day puritanical America people [is that an oxymoron in the 21st century?]…it is way in the past Arda which would eventually become known as earth way in the future.) So sexual norms are different. The first time I went to the beach “Norwegian style” in Norway, I was freaking out, and my family thought it was too funny. Took me half the summer to get over my American upbringing.
> 
> So I hope that puts your minds at ease that I am not warping the kids.

Tauriel POV

The four of us talked about how we each felt getting me pregnant with two more babies. Obviously, this would be a lot more strenuous on me, but I felt I was strong enough and had plenty of help so that it would not be a difficult pregnancy. Fíli and Kíli were still a bit nervous, Thorin picked up on it from them, but all three were also very desirous to have siblings from each father to grow up together. In the end, we all agreed that our desire for more children was worth the unknown of me carrying quadruplets.

I asked Fíli and Kíli who wanted to get me pregnant first and I had to smack myself on the forehead laughing at the two of them when they did the rock, paper, scissors thing again.  Thorin was just rolling his eyes at the two of them. 

I said, “How about we do two out of three or we will be here all night?”

Fíli joked, “We could just wrestle for it, but I think we’d be too tired afterward.”

“Life will never be dull with you two around,” I smirked. 

They both laughed when Fíli won. Their minds said it didn’t matter anyway; it was just fun.  We all took a long bath with small talk while thinking of names.

I told Thorin, “I usually let Kíli pick the names when it was just the two of us. Although I had already chosen Kíliel before we had gotten back to Ered Luin and Kíli thought that in dwarven tradition the names should match, so he picked out Kílian. They sounded elven but matched so we were both happy and we have kept that tradition going.” 

Kíli interrupted, telling Thorin, “Any name you chose will be fine as it will no longer twins all the time anymore.”

 He grinned and laughed lightly, “I’ll think on it, but would feel better if I could get some input, this is not something I’ve ever done before. I don’t want to saddle a poor dwelf with something ridiculous for the rest of eternity and have them hate me for it!”

We all laughed, then I got back to the story saying, “At that point, we had no idea what gender the twins would be, but for some reason, we just could not find any other names we liked, so we figured we would see what happened.  When we got back to Erebor and settled in, I was getting close to the time we had guessed. So, I would send my thoughts of love to the babies with their names, and I always felt love back from them.  I took it to mean we were having a boy and a girl.

When Gaelan and Gaeliel came along two years later, we had a general kind of emotional mind speech with the children both born and unborn.  It was with Rian and Riel that Kíliel’s powers came into full bloom. She and I could mind speech, and she could show me pictures.  With Kíli she could just do emotions.  She could mind speech her other siblings and the unborn babies, and they picked it up from her and could do it amongst themselves.

It wasn’t until after I married Fíli, while the three of us were making love to get pregnant with Alyanna that I asked Kíliel to open mind speech to Kíli and Fíli so we all could bond.  When her mind had touched mine that night, I could feel how her powers had grown. She was upset that we could not understand each other’s feelings and were all confused. She suddenly knew she could help, so she alerted me, and here we are.

As we all remembered it was Alyanna and Aliel that gave it to Dís and Dwalin, and Kíliel gave it to you that day the maids saved Dís and made their grandparents immortal. 

So now we all had it, and rather than feeling like we are invading each other’s minds, it’s more of an emotional bonding and sharing between all of us, plus as an added bonus, it’s so much easier than running through the halls, or using the post, for a simple message.

I had an elven friend of mine from Lothlórien teach me how to do mind blocking for Kílian when he was little, and I, in turn, taught everyone else as it became apparent they had the same gifts and when Kíli and Fíli were gifted with it.  We hardly ever use it, and never to keep secrets, but more to not upset someone when we’re overly emotional or trying to resolve things in our minds.”

**~~*~~**

We finished with our bath and after drying off got on the bed. I snuggled with Fíli for a bit, with Thorin behind me, and Kíli behind Fíli, until Fíli felt he was ready.  As we made love to create our child, I could feel the love from Kíli to Fíli, as he knew how much this meant. To create a life in me, that was a part of both of us.  After the joyous year of watching Alyanna and Aliel growing up, Fíli was so thrilled to be able to do this again. 

Thorin picked up on Fíli and Kíli’s thoughts and seeing as he was a soon to be a father for the first time he felt the power of this moment all that much stronger knowing how Fíli felt, as he had just felt it a few weeks ago. 

I was not sure how much all that was registering with Fíli as I gave my attention to him while we made love.

I felt Thorin and Kíli’s arousal at watching us, and it filled me with more desire for Fíli. The effect was I became a little bit more dominant in my lovemaking to him.  His mind was overjoyed at my responses to him, and he loved the feeling it gave him.

 I had been worried about how the husbands would perform with Thorin being there watching but as amazing as it was, it enhanced this experience for the two of us as well as for Thorin and Kíli.

 Getting my head wrapped around all this and the overwhelming need I felt from Fíli, I orgasmed so fast that by the time Fíli reached his release I had three more and was quite euphoric and very relaxed. 

Fíli pulled out from me and just held me kissing me as he came down from the emotional high the other two husbands had sent us on.

  I felt his excitement to know in a short while I would tell him I was pregnant with his child. I quickly fell asleep in his arms while he stroked my hair, watching me, as we rested in the afterglow.

 I don’t think he slept at all and I have no idea how long I was out for, but the familiar feeling came, waking me. I looked up to see him grinning in anticipation of what I would tell him. 

I broke into a huge smile, “We’re pregnant _Kidhuzurâl!”_

He let out a whoop and kissed me senseless while tears ran down his face.  I think he set a record for how many times he said he loved me. 

I laughed with him and then I felt Thorin and Kíli’s minds just soaking up Fíli’s emotions.  I held my arm out to them, and they both moved over.

Thorin put his hand on my belly, saying, “Congratulations son.” 

Fíli’s joy at hearing that knew no bounds when he said, “Thank you Thorin. It means so much to me that you are a part of us now, being able to feel your love and joy and sharing in it with us. I love you so much Thorin!”

Thorin gave Fíli a soft head bump, then held him by the neck as they touched minds.

Kíli was holding Fíli’s other hand that was under my neck, and I felt his mind, bond with his brother and Thorin through Fíli’s overwhelming love. 

I felt Kíli’s excitement to think he would have this fantastic experience tomorrow with the four of us again.

**~~*~~**

The next night we all snuggled while talking, until Kíli looked at the others, asking, “Are you all ready?” 

There was a real sense of excitement to know we were creating another life in me tonight.  That all three husbands would have children to hold and cherish in about 16 or so months, so a little over a year instead of almost two years.

Fíli and Thorin undressed while Kíli and I helped each other undress in the most sensual way, already building me up.  I lay on the bed while Kíli moved next to me.  He gave me a deep kiss on my lips then moved to my throat to suck there as he had read from Thorin that it was a place I really loved.

Although Kíli had kissed me there many times and it was arousing, it wasn’t until Thorin did it his way that it became something so much more. He wanted to see what reaction I had to him doing it this new way to me. 

I don’t think I disappointed him when I suddenly gasped, put my hands in his hair fisting it, sighing his name.  It drove me wild having that part of my neck sucked on like that.  I was almost orgasming just from the sensation of the sucking.  He moved his hand between my legs to help me get ready but was surprised to find out how absolutely wet and ready I was for him. 

I could only groan and sigh as he touched me and my craving for him to enter me flooded his mind.  We both were feeding off the arousal of the other two husbands and their joy in our lovemaking. 

Kíli took me and even though I was quite ready I made myself hold off until I was almost ready to scream so we’d both orgasmed together. It was a spectacular rush of pleasure that had all four of us breathing hard. 

 I dropped like a rock to sleep in such ecstasy, still hyper-aware of Kíli in my mind waiting for me to tell him.  When I opened my eyes to him, I kissed him and hugged him tightly to me.

We both cried when I said, “We’re pregnant again Kíli!”

  Thorin and Fíli sent their love and joy to Kíli.

Kíli himself was in emotional overload from everyone, along with knowing that now I would start the babies growing that we had all had created. 

I was just gasping and crying from all the love these three felt, as I carried their children in me. 

It was a mutual bonding that I wanted every time from now on.  It was beautiful, and the sentiments of elation were so good to feel.  I knew it was good for the babies to have this much positive emotion, to begin with. 

Fíli hugged me and kissed me. Thorin and I touched foreheads and rubbed noses ending with a soft kiss, then all three of them just touched me gently. Whispering how much they loved me.

I could only send in my mind to them the honor it was for me to be the mother of their children. 

It took us a while to calm down until finally Thorin pretty much sang us to sleep. 

His thoughts last in my mind. 

_Mênu_ _**Melhekhalê**_ ,  maralmizu (My queen, I love you.) ** See end of chapter 

 

 

~~*~~

When the children got back the next afternoon from Mother’s, Kíliel was as excited as we were!

I looked at the maid, she was on such an emotional high, you’d have thought she had eaten nothing but sweets all night. 

 

She was hugging and kissing everyone. So full of laughter and joy from last night. 

I carefully sent a quick thought to Thorin to let him know why she was that way.  He looked at me funny, I just shrugged and smiled at him, he rolled his eyes at me making me laugh too.

Once we got everyone settled down, I had the husbands keeping an eye on the littlest ones. Gaelan, Gaeliel, and Kílian playing with the older ones, while I took Kíliel aside.

“My love, as soon as things have settled down and the babies are firmly established in me I will teach you how to help me, help the babies, grow quicker than normal.  It won’t hurt them at all, so it is OK."  

"Alright Mamma, anything to help."

 "Good maid.  I will need you to make sure you get plenty of sleep and eat good meals. Only a few sweets Dwelfling, they give you the wrong kind of energy to help the babies.  Make sure you are drinking a lot too.  It may not seem like magic would need all this as we do get it from everything around us, but you are the channel it goes through.  I will help Pappa Thorin’s babies, and you can help Pappa and Pappa Fíli’s babies. OK?”

“Yep!”

“Wonderful.  So, what should we do now?”

“May I just take a nap with you, Mamma?  I’m pretty tired from last night.”

 

I smiled at her, “You are going to be a very powerful empathic healer darling. It means of both mind and body.  That is such powerful magic that only the oldest of the elves have it.  And your healing abilities will be stronger than the oldest of the elves when you reach your magical maturity.”

“When will that be Mamma?”

“I am not sure sweetheart.  It may be when you are 30 or 50, or it may not be until you are 250, I just don’t know.  You and Kílian are the first dwelves ever in the history of middle earth.  You, your brothers, and sisters have fulfilled the Prophecy. Remember that?” 

“Yes, Mamma.” 

“So, we are all watching you two, to see how you grow and develop.  I want you to be happy and healthy.”

She grinned and said, “Yep!” again. “I still feel so happy from last night, Mamma.  I can’t wait until the babies are born and the happiness they will bring us.  It will be busy with four of them though!”

 “Yes, indeed it will.”

“How will you feed them all Mamma?”

I sighed while pondering the question I had gotten from Thorin’s thoughts about a wet nurse.  He was a newlywed husband and did not want to upset me, but I honestly felt he was right, and I would need a wet nurse, if I didn’t I would never get any sleep or be able to heal.  I told Kíliel about the wet nurse, and she was surprised that another Mamma would do that.  I said, “It is usually a mamma who is done feeding her babies and has milk left over to help another Mamma who has a lot of babies or can’t make milk of her own.”

I felt Thorin reaching my mind and his surprise. I smiled at him in my mind, “ _I’ve been doing the mind thing longer than you love, just like I leaked out the worry about how we were all going to sleep, you let it slip about your worry over me.  Don’t ever be afraid to talk to me darling about anything that concerns you.  I only lost my temper once,” I laughed, “and it wasn’t even me that made me do it if you remember.”_

He laughed, _“OK, we will talk to Dís then and get something lined up now for the birth.”_

  Kíliel looked at me funny, “Pappa Thorin is a new husband and soon to be father, he is still nervous that I lost my temper and might do it again.  But I won’t.” 

I showed her in my mind our conversation.

 “WOW!  The Prophecy can do that?” 

“It seems so love. Now I know you are exhausted, I can feel it, so we’ll snuggle, you can let me brush your hair, and sing to you, OK?”

 “Thank you, Mamma. I love you.”

“I love you too Dwelfling.”

* * *

 

**This form of “I love you”, is said to an adult family member, lover/spouse, or a child, whom you love with every fiber of your being and no one can doubt that. It is both romantic and familial but carries the weight of loving soul deep**

** “My Queen” with all the **bold** , _italics_ , and underline, tells you I created this word myself with the power of the author LOL

 “King of all Kings”, is direct from the Dwarrow Scholar- _“Melhekhul!”_

_As Thorin is the highest-ranking member, of the highest-ranking LINE, (Longbeards-Durins) of the 7 dwarven families. He is in fact, the King of all the dwarves in Middle Earth, not just Erebor. Because of all that happened with the House of Durin having to go into exile, the other dwarf lords (once Thror and Thrain had died) treated their “High King” as nothing more than a puppet king._

_Remember in Narnia, Peter was High King. Same thing here, in my story (although with months of research I did find that Thorin really is the king of all the dwarves in Middle Earth)_

_This is part of the reason the dwarf lords felt brave enough to challenge him for the High King throne. They felt he did not have enough power to hold it. Well the Prophecy was the one to give the dwarf lords the courage to challenge Thorin, as well as the power and means to overcome them and calm them down. His marriage to Tauriel and their son settled all that._

_Besides, as if the Prophecy after all this time is going to screw things up, I don’t think so, LOL._

 So, I took the word for Guardian Lady, “shomaKHALinh” (usually the female guards for the monarchy or other aristocracy) and plucked out the KHAL and made that feminine for Queen.

And that cute little, “ê”, when put at the end of a word, is MY. “Amrâlimê”, anyone? My beloved. **

“King of all Kings”- _“Melhekhul!”_ is direct from the Dwarrow Scholar

_“Queen of all Queens”_ - _**Melhekhal**_  is what I made up


	10. Got some growing to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things that make a family run on love and the pure joy of each other. Helping the new quads in utero to grow up big and strong, and a turning point for Kilian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter to segue into...*drum roll please* THE WEDDING & CORONATION!! That will be chapter 10 and I have to hustle my hind end to get Pinterest ready for this! I have so much stuff!!!!!!!!!!!! I am beyond excited for the next chapter.

(2 weeks pregnant)

Tauriel-

“OK, my darling we will need to concentrate on organs like lungs, heart, kidneys, liver, and brain.  Then we can work on their eyes and muscles, bones, and nerves as well as mind speaking with them as we do this, so they feel comfort and love from us.  While I work on Pappa Thorin’s babies, he will be with us to bond with all four babies.  When you work on Pappa and Pappa Fíli’s babies, they will be in here bonding with all the babies as well.  We want them to know that all three husbands are Pappa’s to them but also that they know who gave them life, so it is not confusing to them.” 

“How long will it take Mamma?” 

“For Pappa Thorin, I would think only an hour or so depending on how the babies react to what we are doing.  We will know better as we go along.  With the other two Pappas, it will take a bit longer as they need to take turns bonding, so we will just work a little slower and save our energy giving them the time they need so that will be about two hours.  We will take a break in between Pappa Thorin and the two other Pappas, have lunch, and a rest.  As we get closer to the due date, I will probably have Kílian in to help you as I won’t be able to do as much.  It is draining enough for me to grow the babies with my body but to also use my magic… I am exhausted growing just two babies, so I can only imagine how tired I will be with four!

I will start, and you just watch in my mind, and then you give it a try.  Go slow and take all the time you need, there is no rush on this.  Let me bespeak Pappa Thorin and see when he will be home today.  He left before I got up and I forgot to ask him last night how long he would be working today.  If he is going to be too late, then we can have the other Pappas first.” 

I opened my mind to Thorin, to just let him know I was there in case he was busy.  I felt a wave of love and could feel him smiling. 

 _“Hello, my Queen, you wish something of me?”_ he said. 

I grinned back, and Kíliel covered her mouth with both hands giggling. 

_“I forgot to ask you what time you would be home today, and you left before I woke up.”_

  _“I am just wrapping up with some reports on the food and farming in the mountain.  We got all the trade out of the way for this quarter with the farms around for trade goods and food so we will be set for that.  I am ready for lunch and a short nap.”_

_“OK then love, when you come in I will have some lunch ready for you in the chill chest, and when you come in for a nap Kíliel and I, as well as Fíli and Kíli will be working on the babies.  Depending on when you get up we may or may not start on your time with the babies.  We ladies will need some lunch and a nap in between sessions.”_

_“I completely forgot we were starting that today. I am so sorry!  I have my schedule here with me for the next quarter so we can plan better from now on.”_

_“That’s fine darling.  It’s no big deal really.  The older children can help with the younger ones.”_

_“Why not have Dís and Dwalin over to watch the children?  Let me bespeak her on my way home and see what she says, then I’ll let you know, sound good?”_

_“That sounds fine.  I have a stew in the oven that will be ready for dinner, see if they want to stay for that.  Oh! And tell her I made strawberry-lemon pound cake for dessert.”_

 He chuckled deeply, _“I don’t need to ask, I will just tell her that, and the two of them will come.”_

His humor at it all made me laugh too. 

 _“OK Ghivâshelê, I miss you and will see you soon.”_   He sent me such a wave of love that I just melted from and Kíliel swooned on the bed from, that it had him in stitches in my mind and I’m sure in his office.

“OK Dwelfling, I guess we wait for a bit.”

She hugged me tight when she said, “I just love how much we all love each other Mamma.”

Hugging her right back, I kissed her forehead, then touched it gently with mine, “Me too, sweetheart.  Our family is very unusual, but you can’t deny the love we have.” 

“Mamma?”

I pulled back to looked down at her, “Yes love?” 

“When do you become queen?” She asked with so much curiosity I had to grin. 

“In a few months, 3 actually.  Grandmother and some of our friends are helping me with my wedding cloak.  It is very tedious work and takes so much time to sew all the beads onto it with the silver thread and don’t get me started on sewing with golden thread!  But, it will be beautiful, and Grandmother is making sure that it is so special no one will wonder about how much Pappa Thorin loves me and how important he and I are. Are you getting excited about the wedding and coronation?”

“I am! I can’t wait to wear the really fancy dresses you showed us the pictures of. But does this mean that  you will be Pappa Thorin’s Queen, Pappa’s Princess and Pappa Fíli’s Princess?” 

Crossing my legs so she could sit on my lap on the bed, I sighed and explained, “Technically yes, but I will only be referred to as queen any time after the coronation ceremony.  It is also a wedding ceremony of sorts to prove to the other dwarf lords that Pappa Thorin has indeed taken me to wife.  But I insisted that all three Pappas will put the ring on my hand, so everyone has a clear understanding we are all family and that the Prophecy has made this choice. For too long now the Line of Durin has been slandered, disrespected, and thought less of. When we are the rightful high rulers of all the dwarves on Middle Earth as set up by Mahal and Sulladad themselves at the creation of the dwarves. I think what I plan to do, shall fully remind them of the power and might of the Line of Durin and of your Pappa Thorin as King Under the Mountain.” 

“Do you think the Prophecy will do anything for the ceremony to help you?”

 “I don’t think so sweetheart, it doesn’t seem to work that way.  But, nothing will surprise me anymore with the Line of Durin,” I laughed “Who would have thought an elf would marry into the Royal family and not only marry one but all three male royals?!  Then all of us blessed with you children!! Perhaps we should have a story time of how all this got started so long ago, hmm?”

Dís then bespoke me, _“Dwalin and I  are on our way.  Grandbabies were number one in my book, but your strawberry-lemon pound cake is a close second,”_ she laughed. 

“ _I just heard Thorin walk in, so I would see you two in a bit.”_

Thorin poked his head in to see if we were in the bedroom, then had a huge smile for us when he saw us.  He gave Kíliel a tight squeeze and kissed her hand.  That sent her into a fit of giggles as she hugged him back.  He came over to me and gave me a very passionate kiss that left me breathless for a moment.

 “I am so sorry I forgot my love.” 

He sat on the end of the bed with his arm around Kíliel while holding my hand, saying, “I will eat and then just go into the spare room to nap.  I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for this.”

“But you don’t have a tail Pappa Thorin!” 

He got a good laugh out of the confused look on her face, “It’s merely a way to say I want to be wide awake and full of energy, like the squirrels are, to be able to help you and your Mamma.  I have been up for many hours, thinking about a lot of numbers and that always makes me exhausted.” 

Dís walked in and gave everyone a hug. Then the rest of the children seemed to somehow know their grandparents were there and all rushed in with Kíli and Fíli following. 

Kíli asked, “What’s up?”

Thorin looked at him with what really was bleary, tired eyes, “I'm exhausted from doing the quarterly reports, which made me forgot today Tauriel wanted to start helping the babies.  So, I tempted your mother with our wife’s strawberry-lemon pound cake if she would watch the children while I napped and you and Fíli worked with Tauriel and Kíliel on the babies.” 

Aliel (C:1 yr. old P:2 ½ yrs. old M:3 yrs. old -June 2050) was struggling to get up on Thorin’s lap, so he picked her up.

“How are you doing my darling maid?” 

“I’m fine Pappa Thorin, but I need to know when are the babies coming?  Because I want to see my new sisters and brothers already.  It’s just taking sooooo long.”

We all laughed, and she looked confused. 

“Well, love, we have a long time to wait, and your Mamma’s belly will get really big before the babies can be with us.  But you will be able to talk to them before bedtime to get to know them before they get here.” 

She seemed satisfied with that, but I bespoke Thorin, _“This is usually when a, 'Where do babies come from,' conversation pops up.”_  

He groaned. Me, Dís, Dwalin, and the husbands all laughed.

“OooooKaaaaaay, I think I am overdue for lunch and a nap if things are going in that direction!” he chuckled 

Dís said, “Let me make something for everyone, then we can let those who need to, work on the babies.” 

“Thank you so much namadith,” Thorin said.  

Once we had finished our lunch, the husbands came in, and Thorin went for a nap.  I had myself and Kíliel laying down with pillows under our heads, so we were the most relaxed. 

“Remember how we will start with the organs first then the nerves and such?”

 “Yes, Mamma.”

 “OK let me start that for a bit, you follow me in your mind and then I will give you a swing at it. OK?

My Darlings, I need you to think to your baby how much you love them and any other positive thoughts and pictures. How you will play with them, their brothers and sisters, anything at all. I was going to have you do it separately, but I want to try at the same time.  After a bit when Kíliel takes over, switch babies and let them know you are Pappa Fíli and Pappa Kíli and how that relates to them.  Are we ready?”

After I got a resounding ‘yes,’ I said, “Let’s start!” 

I used my magic to gently and ever so slowly grow the organs at a pace much quicker than the typical 2 years a single baby would be growing.  I worked a bit on their physical size, but it was rather crowded in there.  I felt Kíliel’s mind right next to mine soaking all this in.

Then I said, “OK everyone, switch, Kíliel give it a go my Dwelfling.”  The husbands switched thoughts and Kíliel tentatively began to do what I was doing.  I was so impressed at how quickly she caught on to it once she got the feeling for it.  She was indeed going to be an amazing healer.  She shared her thoughts as the big sister, of all the fun she would have with them and all she would teach them, as well as showing them all the fun the children had every day.  Before we knew it, Mother came in.

“It’s been an hour loves, I think you should take a rest.  Thorin will be up soon, and then you will be ready for him.” 

We came out to the kitchen a little tired and all craving sweets and carbs. Somehow Mother knew this, so she had prepared small toasted bread slices, spread with goat’s cheese, topped with a fruit compote, some honey drizzled on the fruit, topping it off was the fragrant chopped mint she added.  Very refreshing, filling and quite satisfying. 

I said to Kíliel, “How about we nap or doze for a bit and then when Pappa Thorin gets up, you and I will be ready to help his babies?”

 “OK, Mamma.” 

When we went and laid down, I combed her hair while softly humming to her, soon we were both asleep.  I woke to feel myself in Thorin’s embrace and all his love for Kíliel and me. She was awake too, and he was mind sharing with her how much this meant to him.  She was soaking it all up and just loving him back. 

I gave a huge yawn while bespeaking them, “This is a wonderful way to wake up.  Father and daughter mind sharing their love.  I feel so good right now.” 

“Pappa Thorin and I do too Mamma.”

I said to Thorin, “Let’s just stay like this only hold Kíliel’s hand and let her draw from you.”

I started on his twins making the necessary changes they needed, then gradually I let Kíliel help me, and finally, I let her do it on her own as I sent my thoughts of love to our twins. Thorin’s thoughts were of protection, love, and how he was looking so forward to seeing them. It never ceased to amaze me how much these little ones were like year old babies.  They picked up so much from the mind-speech of the children and the pictures they sent them.  Plus, with us adults helping them feel protected and safe as well as loved.  When we finished an hour had gone by, and Kíliel and I were tired again. Thorin just let me snuggle with him. Kíliel scooted over to his other side, and he put his arm around her, she was out almost immediately. 

I bespoke Thorin, _“I love you so much my heart-forge.  You have never stopped being an amazing father.”_

I felt his appreciation, as well as some embarrassment, in my mind as he kissed my hair and whispered softly to me, “Rest _Ghivâshelê_.” 

~~*~~

We were able to stop the daily growth sessions after a month, then went to every other day and gradually worked our way to once a month. This was was more for the finishing touches so to speak.  It got easier and easier for Kíliel and less draining on her as we went along until I was able to turn the reins over to her and just let her go for it.  I asked Kílian if he would please use his pipes to help his sister and to speak with his siblings. 

My quiet boy really shone during this time.  He played tunes that Kíliel said made her feel so much energy and happiness.  I could feel the goodness and love in his music as well.  All three fathers praised him quite a bit, and he seemed to come out of his shell a bit more each time, when we were done instead of just hugging us and leaving, he now stayed to talk and snuggle.  He loved Kíli holding him and having Kíli rest his chin on his head and speak to him about when he was a little boy growing up with his Pappa Thorin and Fíli.  Eventually, all the children would come in to hear the stories of what rascals he and Fíli were and how Thorin, and when Dís would be there, how those two drove them crazy but how much they loved them. 

It really struck Kíli the day that Kílian snuggled close to Kíli and said, “Pappa, I am so happy we were able to save you.  I love you so much.” 

Kíli gave him a kiss on the cheek and brushed his hand through Kílian’s hair.

“Son, it makes me proud to be your father.  I know the other Pappa’s feel the same way about you as I do.” 

Both Thorin and Fíli send such a strong rush of love to Kílian that he started crying. I rolled over and held him between Kíli and me.  This was a turning point for my shy boy.  He never let us know why he had always been so much a loner, but from that day he was fully active with us and so vocal that often times everyone would stop what they were doing, they were so surprised to hear him.  He would blush a little but then Aliel, usually, pounced on him and hugged him to pieces, would give his cheeks a squeeze and say, “I love my Kílian.” 

Now that she saw a more active way Kílian included himself she took him under her wing more, and it was the strangest thing how those two bonded.  She was very much like Kíliel but not nearly as hyper, and he liked that.  Not that he didn’t adore his twin sister, but I could feel that sometimes she drove him crazy with how active she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still sticking with me, what do you think?


	11. Note from me, Peneigh. I'll take it down soon-I hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My warranty ran out when I was 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calgon, beam me up!!

UPDATE: October 17th 2019

Ohhkaaaay...so, Yeah, about that new psychiatrist. His arse is so fired!! He lowered my dose of benzodiazepines so low I went into severe withdrawals from prescription dependency. The palsy and tremors as well as the nightmares, sweating, and a host of other horrible side effects all led me to the ER last Wednesday, and then a week-long stay in the behavioral health wing (psych ward) Coming off this type of medication is as bad as coming off opioids, only instead of a week long withdrawal, this is going to take months. The hospital was more like a boot camp. i would not wish this on my worst enemy!

I have a long road ahead of me still, to be as clean as I can. I may have some symptoms for the rest of my life. The ringing in my ears is nearly maddening. My sense of smell, sight, hearing and taste have become so sensitive that everything smells, tastes, looks, sounds so different now.

I am going back and cleaning up the story. I can't believe I am still finding, grammar and spelling mistakes after three years! Oh well, I guess my mind simply sees what it wants to and i don't see any problems.

I am also working slowly on all the new stuff the gang dumped on me before I became so sick with the withdrawals. I am very dizzy from vertigo and it is hard to keep my thoughts straight. The gang is just hanging out in the lounge waiting for me to be able to focus on them again.

I had no idea I would have such a crazy year when i first started posting book 4. Hang in there with me. Nothing has been abandoned. I guess I am on a hiatus for my health. I am on medication to prevent seizures and a heart attack so that kind of tells you how serious this has all been.

 

UPDATE: September 16th 2019

I am sick of being sick!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2 months after the knee shots and things are "improving" sort of. My knees ache all the time, I can find no position to sit or sleep that they don't ache. I put a heaping helping of biofreeze on them and then against Dr.s orders, I put a heating pad on high on them. I am careful to not burn myself , but the intense heat is so soothing and if I don't do anything other than sit at my desk...my knees won't ache. The whole point was to give me more mobility...sigh.

On a mental note: I found a new psychiatrist (the med docs) who really knows his stuff. Private practice, so I am paying through the nose (robbing Peter, to pay Paul) but he gave me a test similar to the one they gave my son when he was first diagnosed with autism. I tested as having high functioning autism!!  It just presents so differently in women and girls and yes, most of it is blamed on our periods!!

I tested Positive for ADHD, as well as Bipolar type 1 mixed presentation. 

The Doc is taking me off some meds, prescribing some new meds , and  prescribing other meds in proper doses so i am not a zombie when i am on them.  Fingers crossed!!

I have only been doing bit pieces of polish up work. I simply cannot fully focus and I would give grammar nuts collective apoplexy with my mistakes! 

I'm not even sure if anyone reads these. I post them cause i don't want ANYONE to think I've thrown in the towel, and gone on a hiatus. NOPE! I try to find little things I can quick zip off every now and then, but mostly, the whole Hobbit gang and like a new person (elf, dwarf, human, etc) every so often keep giving me stellar ideas for the other 6 books to keep filling in the meat. 

I am flipping loving how we are bringing in one new character who does not want to be here!!!  He is pissed as all get out. I know, I know; no angst, and it's not. It is just nutsy, wonky drama with much less fluff...until he gets his head outta his arse and "sees the light". He has a loving family and a people who though a wee tad shocked, are so happy for the turn of paranormal events LOL.  It does make Tauriel pass out and say as she hits the floor, "NO!! Not FOUR of them!" Then all hell breaks loose and we have so much fun from there. SO much character growth. 

How am I doing this?  I mean i am NOT writing this, yes, i am the one at the keyboard, but by golly I am not the one with the bit in their teeth, taking the reins and going pell mell across Rohan!!  LOL

The dwelves go through a small crisis-ish time until Tauriel figures it all out, then they really start coming into their own.  I'm thinking that the novellas won't be as stand alone as I first thought. More like out takes of the story as a whole but in parallel with the main story. 

Plus..............................my computer's memory locked up...kind of like mine does occasionally......and my IT Geek has been working on  it all week. Word would not let me save or write anything. My cache word was old (WTH is a cache word??)  IT Geek knows, so I defer to them.  I will say what ever IT Geek was working on yesterday just finished its 24 HOUR whatchamacallit thingee it was doing, so that has to be good news...right?

If you took time to read this, thanks and maybe let others know I am still alive and kicking...and being kicked by real life.  Having a now 18 year old adult son with autism is a whole lot of different challenges, than a child who has autism. 

I need at least two weeks completely alone! no pug, no son, no spouse! Just me and my spider plant, although it is true that plants in some way have feelings, whether I am transferring them to the plant or not IDK, but I think every living thing (mice, stinkbugs, ants, and spiders included) should leave. I want no vibes from anything!  I just want to wring out and decompress from all the clutter that has turned into a depressing oily black ooze in me. Wanna turn that frown upside down.

 

UPDATE: August 5th

About those knee shots...yeah, more like getting poison injected into me!  I had a violent 'hypersensitive autoimmune reaction' to the stuff and ended up in the hospital.  

My body reacted almost like getting chemo (ALMOST, I've had so many friends and family pass from it, and they tell me what it's like)

I got a shot that stopped the migraine so I wasn't seeing silvers stars twinkle and silver line wiggle all the while my brain why trying to escape.

I was on prednisone for a week and that might have helped, or it might have just been a week went by, I don't know. But as of today I have braces on my wrists from swollen joints that hurt to bend, actually my whole body is swollen (I gained almost 20 pounds in a week!!) My lymph nodes on every part of my body, (seriously, we have a lot of these things I never knew about but sure do now) are swollen about 4-5 cm, roughly the size of a golf ball or ping pong ball. AND THEY HURT!!! 

Knee doc wouldn't touch me, sent me to my Primary Care, she wanted nothing to do with me because she didn't cause the problem (Uhm, yeah but you're a doctor?) she sent me back to the knee doc who said take and antihistamine. Erm, it is in red warning labels to not give me antihistamines. They speed up my heartbeat like hummingbird wings.  Now I was near freaking out, so I googled 'what doctor do you see for swollen lymph nodes?' it said Ear nose and throat (ENT) I have one of those (I have 15 doctors I see for various ailments-for all the good they are doing me) I called them and they said, 'to see the knee doctor.' 

So I have an incompetent knee doctor. I will be finding a new one before 6 months (it takes 3-6 months to get into one who takes my insurance, hence why he's an idiot. Medicaid, medicare sucks to high heaven as far as finding knowledgable doctors. It's like only the bottom of the barrel take it. If you are an awesome doc who takes it, good for you don't ever quit. Become like Prof. Binns and keep on going forever)

The GOOD news is, I am 100% mobile again and only some aching in the knees from swelling. I was at 10% mobility and in a wheelchair most of the time. 

So I am supposed to do this all again in 6 months, that is how long I am told the gel works. Now the knee doc said he has never heard of nor seen this type of reaction. Of course not, I'm the 1% on the side effects warning LOL If something really nasty is going to happen to 1% of the people, it will be me for sure, and has been for decades (next year I'll have 5 of them under my belt). 

I'm not sure what to do. I love being mobile again, I'm Free!!!!!!!!!!!  But 8 weeks of being so sick I can't function...I just don't know.

What is wrong with my knees you ask?  Nothing!  Absolutely nothing. The Xrays and MRI showed I have the perfectly healthy knees of a 49-year-old woman. So I am going to have to see what a second opinion brings.

 

 

 

NOTES: July 18th

the heart is fine, I have dyspnea though. Yeah, I'd never heard of it either. All I have to do is reduce the stress in my life *dying laughing*

On the second round of gel shots in my knees. I highly recommend going to your chiropractor and have then to one of those hammer thingee adjustments on your knees. WOW!  I'm walking the best I have in 6 months! 

Waiting to find out on surgery or not with the hernias. Hurry up and wait. I have to do all the footwork to make sure the squeaky wheel is greased. 

MY SON GRADUATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NO MORE PENCILS NO MORE BOOKS NO MORE TEACHERS DIRTY LOOKS!!  23 YEARS OF HELL-DONE (he is autistic so he started school at 2)  Now we have him home 24/7*****************He needs a hobby, outside the house LOL

Lactose intolerance AND allergy to dairy has been such a challenge. I found 2 recipes, one an Italian wedding soup, the other a pasta salad-no dairy. So I make 8 quarts of soup in my crockpot a week and eat it all week as well as the salad. Plus protein bars and shakes (almond milk is pretty good) an occasional TV dinner, and shortbread cookies for something sweet, mini pretzels for salty crunch (I'm going crazy without chocolate -real chocolate, like from Norway or Germany LOL)

We have at least one Dr visit a day, sometimes 3 or 4 a day every day Mon-Fri all month. I don't work, I go to Dr.'s full time.

As far as Starlight & Firemoon go, I am working a lot on Pinterest to set up the boards (yes my personal page w/ tons of horses, holidays, food, and mishmash) I am working on each paragraph and lengthening it to be actual conversations, not Just POV's. I'm going to double post chapters10 and 11 instead of one ginormous chapter.  I have come up with so many awesome ideas to add to the wedding as I research different things.

I am not really on hiatus, I'm working when I can on a bit of this and that for the story. Sometimes I just can't get into the groove to really hear everyone and put my heart and soul into it. So I work on other things.

I am posting one-shots, that attack me when fan art is just too amazing and I must add a story to the picture.  Plus I did a one-shot for #FiKiweek2019

my Pinterest page is here: <https://www.pinterest.com/khrystja/>

hang in there with me!!

P.S. I am also slowly tidying up book 1. I mean if my grammar is such a nightmare in book one, who will want to read boos 2-7, 9, or 8, or ( maybe 10).

* * *

 

**PAST NOTES** : As June 1st is this Saturday, things have ramped up to a speed I am in no mood for. My heart is having problems, I need a nuclear stress test (I'll be the one glowing in the dark), I blew out the mesh holding my hernia in, both my knees are so shot I'm in a wheelchair, I just realized I am for the first time in my life, lactose intolerant and the pug runs yelping when I rip one!  I have found out my stress headaches are actually migraines and I've been taking the wrong meds, I have cataracts that are not yet bad enough for insurance to fix them until then everything looks like it is underwater and my font is at 250%

 

I want chapter 10 to be perfect. It is the wedding!  I had so much input from the characters and the dwelves!! They felt they needed to take family matters into their own hands.  I have tons, literally hundreds of pins for this!!  So I am posting drabble that I have done in the past three years and some of the escapades at the Gettys' madhouse, with my son who never stops making me (except to piss me off and make me cry -don't they all) laugh.

 

All I ask is hanging in there, the finish line is so close!!  June 19th we will be done and we will be having a screw you Greece central school district party. Son does not want to walk stage (most of his autistic buddies don't either), no grad party, no gifts, no birthday gifts. All money is to be put in a find for some twitch or switch or some video game he MUST HAVE OR HE WILL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I let him play Tetris, Mom, this is pointless you can never win. Yeah, helped me understand the whole adulting thing, you never win LOL

So by July (my birth month) should bring either peace and quiet or a whole bunch of surgeries.

 

If I need a small hiatus from the story I will let you know. We may even have to move in July (GOD PLEASE NO) while I am having surgery. So much is up in the air. 

I sure hope 2020 bring new fresh good luck and perfect vibes with it. God just can't keep grinding me down in the refiner's fire like this.

 

Thanks for your patience. It means a ton to me.  I still get a lot of ideas in the rough draft (I mean I am spending more time trying to read my own typing LOL

 

So Y'all have an amazing summer or winter or whatever LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't despair or give up...I'm not giving up on this at all!! I mean it is "done" just needs the extra touch as I never polished chapter 10 or 11, I kept saying I'll get to it because they are so large, needed so much research and so much detail. It is intimidating when you want perfection.


	12. Thranduil meets the Dwelves (Grandy Thrandy or GeeDee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwelves meeting Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding chapter is so important to me. I may be fussing over it too much. It is hard to work on, I found a lot of good information when I did research after the gang dangled a sparkly sub plot in front of me-I couldn't say no!! So this is after the actual wedding, like the reception (some is missing, but for now enough is here to understand the meeting with the dwelves and Thranduil.
> 
> I had planned on him being a baddie and getting a nasty comeuppance. As I got to know him more and more in my canon, Nope, I could not do that. He needed redemption. I needed fluff.   
> We all are happy campers.

Tauriel and I were next to the children when Thranduil and his entourage came to greet us. All three of us had fake smiles plastered on our faces.

But all three of us were completely shocked when without warning the children rushed Thranduil’s guards and gathered around him, hugging him.  

In their piping voices they all lovingly greeted him. _Elo!! Adar ana Naneth Thranduil! _

I looked at Tauriel rather confused, but she had her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes. Thranduil suddenly looked directly at Tauriel with both curiosity and a touch of animosity.

 In Sindarin she said, _ “Aran Thranduil, these are my children. They simply are greeting you of their own choice, not of my knowledge. It seems a blending the elvish languages to create, “Father to our mother, or Grandfather.”_

_  My dwelflings know Legolas is my brother, and you are his father. _

_  It seems that a connection has been made that as I am Legolas’ sister, you must therefore be my father as well and as such, their grandfather.  _

_ They, as you can see, are quite excited to meet you. Although they know you not personally, already love you very much.  _

_ This is as much a surprise to you as it is to me.  _

_ They mean no offence and say it from their hearts. _

_  Please, Thranduil, do not hurt their hearts, they will never understand! _

### It had become very tense in the room, but the children were too intent on Thranduil to notice, and all this happened in mere moments.

###  **Thranduil looked down at our children and softly said _, “Well met, i chîn_** _ana iell. You all are most clever to know me as you have never seen me.”_

Aliel chirped, _“We see you in Mamma and Uncle Legolas’ minds and know your mind too as you are family to us through them. You are very special to us because you saved Mamma when she was a little elfling and made her your daughter so she could have a Pappa of her own to help her grow, and marry our Pappas, and make us. She never could have been our mamma without you, Grandfather!_

To say Thranduil was thrown for a loop would have been an understatement of all the ages. Yet he took it all in stride as if it were nothing unusual.

He replied to them.

_ “It is with great pride I call you children of my daughter; Grandchildren. She and I have long been separated by the work of life, perhaps that can change?” _

 He looked at Tauriel, and she silently nodded.

_ “I must say to all of you that although there is not the time this evening for me to know you better, perchance we can meet in the days ahead and then come to know of each other?”   _

The children were thrilled! All decorum had gone out the gate as they hugged him and kissed his cheek, all the while jumping up and down and so full of simple joy.

In their minds I could tell they caught he did not say, ‘ _I love you’_ , to them, but it seemed they had plans for that.

Mahal save us!

Thranduil came to us and grasped my forearm in the dwarvish way, “Congratulations King Thorin. I am sincerely pleased Tauriel wedded you, and for the babes to come. More ‘grandchildren’, it seems.”  He smiled with actual sincerity.

He hugged my very shocked wife who gave him a rather formal hug.

“It seems things will be changing in our future Thranduil. I hope this will work out. I love my children and am quite protective of them.”

“As you should be, they are my grandchildren after all.”

Tauriel’s eyes kind of popped out, and then she blushed so red it made her hair look dull.

“Yes, yes they are, and thank you, for the kindness you showed them.”

“It was pleasant, Tauriel. Their young minds are very much deep in thought as how to get me to say _Meleth Nin_ to them. Do not worry. This was a surprise. I do not handle surprises well, at least of this sort. I will make it up to them in the days to come. As I hope I may make some paths to your heart as well.”

“I, uh, oh. Well, yes, that, that…yes Thranduil. I… would like that as well.”

It was then that Legolas and Gimli made it through the throng that had gathered.

Legolas clasped hands with Thranduil, “Well met Father.”

 Gimli, boldly said, “Greeting, Thranduil.”

 “I see you have met my amazing nieces and nephews.”

“I have son, and heart of my son. All is well, you both can relax. I am behaving myself.”

 We all chuckled when Gimli muttered, “For a change.”

 Thranduil gave him a mock glare and a wry smile.

“Well, we have held the time of the king and queen long enough. Thorin if I may ask that time might be set aside for me to properly meet your children, my grandchildren?”

“Of course, it will be our pleasure. Just be prepared.”

He looked at me funny.

I slid a little bit away from Tauriel when I quipped, “They take after their mother.”

I still got a swat on the arm from her.

Thranduil threw his head back and roared with laughter, which had every elf in the room agog with shock.

“Indeed! Then, I must assume they have even more energy and mischief than what I witnessed this evening.”

“You have no idea.”

“Oh Thorin, I raised this elfling for almost 600 years. If anything can surprise me, it will be her children.”

“Hello, you two, I’m still here”, she laughed awkwardly.

“Then, I shall meet with you as soon as I get word.”

“Yes, which will be soon.”

“I take my leave of you now.”

Tauriel held it together as everyone was paying full attention to Thranduil. Then grabbed me, saying, “Pregnant or not, I need a drink after that, and I have to sit down before I pass out from shock.”

### Chapter 12

 

Thranduil meets the Dwelves (Grandy Thrandy or GeeTee)

An attendant to Thorin had brought me to a large room with a low ceiling; then again low in Erebor could be hundreds of feet high. But this room had a very cozy feel to it. Some books, a massive fireplace, and in the corner an even more massive, what I took by the shape, to be a harp. She was in her case to keep the humidity and temperature changes from changing the tunings.

I had one that was about half the size, and I knew how finicky these ladies could be.  I wondered who played her.

I took it upon myself to explore the rugs and fur carpets, as well as the stunning woodwork, I could see both elf and dwarf had a hand in its creation. The blending of the two races skills was impeccable. The furniture was of varying sizes, I surmised for different races and ages, but it was all a very buttery soft leather with fine tool work in it. 

Suddenly I heard the, dare I say, thunder of small feet? When I turned, I had to smile.

**“GRANDFATHER!”**

All 8 children, all with huge smiles, some carrying the littlest, running for all they were worth to get to me!

I was again taken by surprise as these little dwelves, who had never met me, more than likely knew of everyone’s animosity towards me and why, and yet loved me irrevocably and without question.

Tauriel called them to order as if she were still my Captain. I had to smile at that; a family this large must need military precision. They immediately slowed but not without a concert of, “Awwww, but Mamma…”

She just gave them a look that must somehow come naturally to all mothers. I seem to remember my own giving me that very look on far too many occasions.

They gathered in front of me. Legolas and Gimli greeted us all as well. My son felt I need a keeper, so I did not step out of line. “As if I would do anything to these little souls,” I snorted a harrumph at him.

I smiled as they waited so very impatiently for their Pappas and Mamma to catch up. They were literally quivering with joy and excitement. I could hear Legolas chuckle as he must have had such a welcome more than once.

“Children. Now, how do you properly AND politely greet a family member?”

All dwelves: “We must never knock them over.

We must never yell so loud it hurts everyone’s ears, _‘Kíliel_.’”

“Hey!”

“Children!”

 “Sorry Mamma!”

“Continue:”

All dwelves by rote: “We must not climb on them like a tree.

We must not poke, prod, pinch, sneeze on, chew, tickle, or otherwise disrespect their person (someone whispered) _unless they want us to_.”

Tauriel groaned. And I could no longer hold it in. No matter how many rules, I didn’t care I just wanted hugs.

“Be at peace Tauriel, there is nothing they can do to me that has not been done by you and your brother in tandem, on more occasions than I can count. I just want hugs!”

“Please… be gentle children! You may greet your grandfather now. Do not say you were not warned Thranduil.”

She did have a smirk on her face, whether from my comment about her and Legolas as elflings or the loving assault I was now under I knew not.

Their pure joy, love and happiness was quite overwhelming. After Tauriel’s rules they were not sure what to do with me.

“Oh, come here children.”

I whispered, _“We just won’t tell your Mamma if we all get a bit over excited at meeting each other, hmm?”_

They were all in various stages of toothless grins for me and I was thus enveloped in dwelves who all tried to find some part of me to hug. A little push and shove for turns to kiss me ensued but it was nothing. They finally felt I had been suitable smothered with wet kisses and all found a place ON me to sit.

It was then that I felt they had mind blocks up, most likely Tauriel had told them to not bombard me with questions that may not be appropriate. Bother that, they were children, and children learned by doing and being gently corrected. Or in Tauriel’s case, humiliated before the entire court. That did seem to end her time with practical jokes and pranks.

“May I ask your names and ages?”

 Everyone spoke at once, making me laugh all over again. “Perhaps we should start with the youngest and move our way up, hmm?”

“I’m Aliel and I’m one year and one season old. And I love your white hair and blue eyes like Uncle Legolas’. Is that because you’re his Pappa?”

 I grinned and heard Legolas and Tauriel chuckling.

“It is indeed Aliel, and may I say that is a very beautiful name. Do you know its meaning?”

“My name means me, Grandfather.”

 I smiled again. “Yes, it is you, but in Sindarin it also means “Lioness of Eru.” She looked confused. I explained, “Many names have two meanings. The name itself to whom it was given, you, and a deeper meaning. Your Mamma’s name means, “Daughter of the Forest.”

“Because she was born in the forest?”

“I believe so, yes.”

I approached my next sentence very carefully, perhaps I should say this in private, but the children had picked it up from my thoughts already.

“I know some things about your Mamma’s Birth Mother and Father. I shall tell her, and she may or may not wish to share it with you. You must not bother her with questions though, can you promise me this?”

“Yes Grandfather!”

I could see Tauriel in the middle of the three dwarves being held, and Legolas went to her as well. There was no animosity in anyone’s minds, so I would wait for another time.

I was “saved” when the next little maid piped up.

“I’m Alyanna, and Aliel is my twin sister, so we are the same age. We have been borned for fifteen months.”

She jostled Aliel a bit to whisper in my ear. I listened close.

_“We look different cause we have different sires. But they are all our Pappas.”_

I looked at her trying to discern why this was whispered.

_“Mamma thinks I’ll be unhappy because Pappa Kíli sired all the other kids. But now all the Pappas are our Pappas. I don’t really think it is so very important who is my sire as long as all the Pappas love me, and they do! So, I am really happy to be so very lucky to now have three Pappas to play with instead of just one. Plus, they don’t get so tired with three of them when Mamma needs to be loved.”_

I have no idea where it came from, but I snorted as I found that innocent answer hysterical. I quickly pulled my decorum together and opened my mind a bit more in case of any more familial revelations. Poor Tauriel though. It seems my daughter was now mortified but didn’t want to spoil things with the children.

I could hear Thorin say, “Alyanna, it’s the next child’s turn.”

 “But I don’t know my Sindarin name yet Papa Thorin!!!”She said in a whinging tone.

 To watch Thorin be brought to a facepalm by a little maid, more than made up for centuries of animosity. Tauriel and Legolas had done the same thing to me.

“Yes, well then my dear I shall tell you so I may learn all your names. Alyanna is a name that means, “Harmony”, in Sindarin.”

“Does that mean I like music, or that I get along with everybody?”

“I believe it can mean both, you may choose as you wish.”

“I like them both because I like music, and I love everyone, and they love me.”

The next young maid, who could have been Tauriel’s twin, except for the nearly black hair, could wait no longer and as soon as little Alyanna finished she rushed to say,

“Grandfather, I’m next! I’m Riel and I’m three years old just like Rian my twin.”

 “Hey, I wanted to tell him!”

“Oops, sorry Ry.”

To head things off, I quickly said, “How clever of your Mamma and Pappa to give you Sindarin names and yet have them match as with dwarven names.”

“It’s cause we’re the first dwelves ever on Arda Grandfather,” a boy with very curly black hair, who look exactly like prince Kíli said. 

“But I’ll wait my turn. Tell Rian and Riel what their names mean.”

“Well, their names are very unique in their blending. But I know of names so close that they must mean the same thing. Your names mean, “Eru is my strength” for you Riel and “Little King” for you Rian.”

“Wow. Mamma, our names are yoo-neek!!”

“How did you pick our names Mamma?”

“I will save that for a time before bed, when we can use it to _settle down.”_

Again, they all grinned. They knew they were getting away with far more than they were normally allowed, and they found me particularly exciting for that.

“Well, young prince and princess, what are your names and ages?”

“I’m Gaeliel and I’m five years old.”

 “I’m Gaelan and she’s my twin. Did you know Mamma got pregnant with all six of us at one time when she married Pappa?!  We had to wait for, uh, those two, to be born, then we could be born and then Riel and Rian could be born. But we think Mamma got pregnant with all of us at once so we could bring Pappa back from being dead and kill the monster, plus we saved Papa Fíli and Pappa Thorin and all of Thorin’s company too, cause they had wounds that hurt them.  Mr. Gandalf showed us how to help Pappa Fíli and Pappa Thorin and everybody else.”

I felt Tauriel just dying from all this information dump.

“I’m so pleased all of you trust me with this information. They are things I did not know of my daughter’s life. Perhaps you might save some of the information for her to tell me, so she can feel happy letting me know of her life while she and I have been so busy.”

“Did I say too much Grandfather?” 

Oh, he was far too clever for his own good, but I smiled and touched his head. “You said no more than you wanted to, am I correct?”

“Yes…”

“Well then, you did not say too much. I simply would like to hear all of this from your Mamma or we will have nothing to talk about.”

“Oooooooooh, Ok!”

“Uh, could we know what our names mean?” Gaeliel asked shyly.

“Yes. They too have special meaning. Now, Gaelan, your name means, ‘calm healer’. Gaeliel, your name is quite interesting in that it means, ‘My father is joyful’. Along with that, Gaeliel was a power prophetess among the elves long ago. She was known for her great beauty and wisdom. I wonder if you will have such powers when you mature?”

These two were so very excited with their names!

“Pappa, did you hear Grandfather?! My name mean you are happy because of me!”

Prince Kíli was grinning from ear to ear at this.

“I am happy because of all of you, but it is special that your name specifically means that, sweetheart.”

“Mamma, I’m a calm healer! I need to help you more with healing so I can always be calm.”

Tauriel, had such love and fondness in her eyes for her little son.

“We shall see what we can begin with once we’ve rested from the wedding, does that sound good?”

“Oh, yes Mamma!”

“Now tell me who you two are. I can see both your Mamma and your Pappa in the very strong features and coloring you both have.”

They both beamed with pride.

The maid had just taken a deep breath when the boy clapped his hand over her mouth.

“Sissy, he will never understand you if you try and tell him all that like you always do!”

 She let out a huge breath and gave her twin a scathing look. That had me chuckling. I whispered to the boy, _“Does she speed talk everything in one sentence with one breath of air?_

All the children said at once, “Uh -huh.”

My goodness but the maid was miffed at them!

“Hey, I talk just like Mamma so you all can go stuff it, you goofs!”

Prince Fíli and Kíli busted up laughing as Tauriel clouted them both on the head. “THIS, is all you two’s fault!” She hissed.

Oh, I was having so much fun.

Thorin bespoke me, “ _Wait until we have time together, you don’t know the half of it with these two ‘princes.’”_ He said with far too much mirth.

My whole idealized thoughts of the royal family when out the window at the “normalcy” of everyday life.

Thorin questioned Tauriel if she wanted to go to their hall to rest.

“And leave all of you alone with Thranduil? The bright star only knows what you’ll say if I’m not here, so no.”

This was getting better and better.

“Well then, my dear boy, you were going to tell me your name and then let your sister tell me hers.”

He blushed as she stuck her tongue out at him. I so needed to get to know my grandchildren better, they were such wonderful younglings.

I sent a thought to Legolas who had been doing a very bad job at not chortling through all this, _“So when will you two present me with grandchildren as brilliant as these?”_

That brought him up short and his face I believed turned purple which looked interesting with his white hair.

“Uh Ada, well, um.”

 “Never mind son, we can speak on this later.”

 I gave him a rather wicked grin.

“I think you have been around dwarves to long, Thranduil.” Gimli snorted a laugh but kept the adult thought to himself. I simply felt the intent.

I finally looked at the boy, he seemed relieved to at last tell me.

“I’m Kílian, and I’m seven years old. I’ll let Sissy tell you about how we got our names, we know already. But you can tell us if they have any meaning in Sindarin. But I don’t think so.”

“Let me tell him my name Kee!”

  “Sorry Sissy.”

“My name is Kíliel, I’m the oldest and Mamma picked my name out by blending her name Tauriel, with Pappa’s name Kíli, to come up with Kíliel. Mamma and Pappa wanted us to represent our dwarven and elven heritage so that is why Kílian has a name like mine and so do all the other kids.”

“Well, Kílian, your name actually does have a second meaning. It means ‘Fierce’.”

“But I’m not fierce, I’m kind of shy.”

I chuckled and said, “Fierce can mean many things. Do you love with all your heart?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, you love fiercely. Are you passionate about the things that interest you?”

“I am.”

“Then you have a fierce desire to grow and learn. I also think that you may have a fierce loyalty to your family, and you have a fierce protectiveness for them.”

“I do! I really do!! Wow, I didn’t think my name would mean anything.”

“Even if it didn’t, it is special to have a blending of your Mamma and Pappa’s names.”

“Thank you, Grandfather!”

“Me now, what’s my name mean?!”

“Your name Kíliel, means, ‘Strong Beauty’.”

“Ooooo, I love that! You didn’t know that Mamma?”

“No Dwelfling, I didn’t. I was simply inspired for all your names. Then when I put the thoughts to you while you were in me, you seemed to like them.”

“I’m not really that strong though Grandfather, but I am loud and hyper!”

The power of her magic was astounding! She was most definitely like Tauriel, an empathic healer, but at such a young age she was, dare I say, even more powerful than Galadriel!

She heard my thoughts.

“I am an empathic healer, all us kids are to some degree. Kílian and I have the most power cause we have been doing it longer. We gave some of our power to Gaeliel and Gaelan when they were in Mamma, then they and us gave some of our powers to Riel and Rian, and all of us gave some of our powers to Aliel and Alyanna. Aliel is really powerful too, but like Kílian they are able to be… 'subbeletiler'… with their powers than me. I’m kind of hyper. But Aliel can wake up the whole mountain with her mind if she wants to.”

She gave me a very tight hug, and suddenly with tears said, “I’m so happy you are with us now Grandfather. But it makes me so sad, that you miss your wife so much and that you see the scars and feel so sad every time you see them. Aliel and I can make you feel happy and remember her only with happiness and I can make the scars go away forever so you don’t have to try and use your magic to hide them. Will you please let us help you so we can feel happy and you can feel happy?”

It was like a gut punch. And Tauriel was almost ready to whisk the children away as she thought they had far overstepped their bounds.

I quickly held up my hand in the sign for her to stop. I needed a moment to digest all that Kíliel had just told me. Is this what I wanted? I had been unable to go near love, or touch love, even expressing it was far too agonizing. I simply buried it and no longer went there. It was so very hard on Legolas as an elfling, then Tauriel…at the time I knew not why I took her in as my ward and then adopted her. With this prophecy all was becoming clearer.

As a young woman Tauriel and I had a disagreement. She accused me of having no love in my heart, as I had never shown her any love. I could not even tell her that I did indeed love her, but I refused to let it touch my heart.

I had mourned so long, and to such a point, I had become someone my beloved _Êlúriel_  would have loathed. I lashed out and tried to relieve my pain by hurting others.

I had to protect my people from the encroaching evil in our woodland realm, as well, I mistrusted all strangers: I also loathed dwarves. So, we became fiercer over the centuries. Most avoided our realm, those who did not, well, I made it very unpleasant for them.

With Kíliel’s words in my mind, I was aggrieved by my actions, my prejudices, my cold ways. _Êlúriel_  had been a fierce woman, she was my equal in all things. But now, I feared she would feel great shame in who I had become.

I knew she was alive and well in the undying lands; she could never return to middle earth. Though I ached for her, Legolas was not yet ready for me to journey to her. I knew that she would want our only son, the gift of our unending love for each other, to have all the skills and connections to settle down and rule.

All this passed in my mind in mere moments. I felt the tears as Kíliel brushed them away. I looked to her and said, “Sweet maid, do you understand, and comprehend what you offer me?”

“I do Grandfather, I would never have asked if I did not. I guess I should not have been so bold though. I am learning.”

“Indeed, you are. And I would be remiss to not accept your offer.”

 “It will change you, Grandfather.”

 “I know this Kíliel, but it is a change I never would have been able to make on my own. I see how you children have changed your Pappa Thorin. I have known him all his life. I made some grievous choices and the consequences of those choices, well, I have been very wrong and have hurt far too many.”

_“I know, Grandfather,”_ she whispered sadly to me.

 That broke my heart.

“But once we help you, you can then try to show everyone you are a new person, just like everyone now sees Pappa Thorin is a new dwarf and he is so much happier now too. He has had to help people know he is a new dwarf. Some have been happy; some simply cannot forgive him. That hurts his heart. So, it might be like that with you too. I hope not. Your heart is so very good deep down inside. Aliel and I can make all of your heart good.”

“Then please Kíliel, Aliel, do so for me now.”

The other children had moved off as Kíliel and I spoke, I hadn’t even noticed. Aliel climbed onto my lap and snuggled against me, I automatically put my arm around her. Kíliel gently touched my face, as Aliel touched my heart. It only took a minute at most. But the three of us were so very tired after. Kíliel sat on my other side and I held her close as well.

The words did not come easy, for I had not said them in centuries, but Kíliel was correct, it was not painful to think of the words, nor was it in anyway agonizing to want to say the words. I said them in my mind until I could once again put emotion and word together and truly feel love. Love for these children, love for my son and daughter. I took a deep breath and let it out.

“I love you two so very much.”

 I looked up as I felt the tendrils of all the children’s powers that had helped their sisters.

“All of you, I love you so very, very much. Eru has blessed this world, by bringing all of you into it and for all of the world to know your love.”

I could tell the adults were not sure what to do. I bespoke Legolas and Gimli asking them to help me to my hall. I had not brought guards to show my peace. The two maids kissed me softly and then the other children came to me as well.

I believe it was Riel, who whispered to her brother, _“See, I told you we could get him to say, ‘I love you’.”_

I smiled at that. I touched each one on the head and then looked to their parents. “I am quite tired now; I wish to rest. But I implore you to allow me more time with them.”

Tauriel had always been a messy crier and now was no exception. She moved quickly to me and knelt in front of me. I was humbled when she hugged me as well and rested her head on my lap. I put my hand on her head telling her, “I have always loved you Tauriel. I regret many things that came between us and tore us apart.”

 She looked at me and touched my now healed cheek, “I love you too, Ada.”

I could bear no more, I wept with her as our hearts were gently mended with the help of all the children’s magic.

She stood and offered me her hand, Legolas and Gimli were there as I stood.

I embraced her and Legolas.

“As I said, I have much to be forgiven for, if in your hearts you can.”

 Legolas touched his head to mine in the dwarven way, “We will make time for just the three of us father.”

 Tauriel softly kissed my cheek and touched my forehead in the same way.

I turned with my son, and my son in heart and said, “I will see all of you soon, grandchildren.”

 They waved goodbye to me as I walked back to my chambers, a new person, with a new purpose to my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love in the kudos and comments if you liked this.


	13. A Side Story from Mischief and Mayhem (chapter 26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is as it says, an outtake. I wrote chapter 26 a while ago, but a gal on tumblr (she didn't want to be named, idk why) wrote a little drabble about a Richard TV show and his leading lady. As I was reading it, I saw only Thorin and Tauriel's names and with a bit of spit and polish I created this from her work as the foundation.  
> I'm sure you'll notice a different tone to it that I write. I love it so much ad hope to get that tone and fit it to my work on my own.
> 
> Thorin helps Tauriel destress from a day with 12 littles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad with me being out for the count with the the withdrawal taking so long ( it could last years) I am hoping to be in better shape by the new year.  
> I ache to write, the gang is holding out in the lounge LOL It is hard for me to take the thoughts in my mind and make my hands type them. I am very trembly and often shake a lot. It is hard to keep my thoughts straight for very long.  
> I am working on getting books 1 & 2 of Starlight and Firemoon neat and tidy. If you want to reread them, anything with a title has been polished up.

  Tauriel rested her head against the massive oak wood mantle, it was smooth and polished to a natural shine. It felt good to press her aching head to it. Who knew elves could get headaches…must be caused by dwelves, as there had never been any until hers, that make her chuckle, then moan softly from the movement.

She should get to bed, but wanted Thorin to just hold her first, before they joined the other husbands. She had asked Kíli and Fíli if she might have some quiet time with him. They had done a marvelous job of calming her down immediately after the hide and seek incident. But now she had a tension she could only think to blame on being a mother. The worry and near terror that had taken over common sense, frightened her. She was the former captain of Thranduil’s royal guard, she was a bloody assassin for Mahal’s sake. Why would 4 littles hiding and not answering, scare her as close to death as she ever wanted to get?

Thorin’s alpha strength always seemed to drain her of her worries and woes. It made her calm, peaceful, and rational again. He had no idea how he did it other than his deep-seated need to love and protect her. That thought alone warmed her more than the fire.

She felt the air pressure change as the front door opened.

Thorin had been called to a late evening meeting, that had him growling, “These dwarves had better learn how to govern themselves with politeness and decorum, or I’m going to send them all to a boot camp for manners with Dori!!”

Her mind was open, as was his when he felt her there in the family room. 

_“Ghivâshelê,”_ he whispered, “What are you doing up so late and worrying so much for. The littles are fine, they understood what they did was wrong.”

He came over to her and wrapped her in his strength. Physical, mental, and emotional; all from his heart and the alpha strength he was so blessed by Mahal with. It immediately soothed her, as she knew it would. But she wanted more.

Thorin pressed himself lovingly against her soft motherly body, resting his chin in the indent of Tauriel’s shoulder making her chest tightened with craving. _This,_ is what she wanted.

Nuzzling gently, he breathed in the scent of her skin and hair, causing her to sigh contentedly but with building desire. He slid one hand down onto her hip while his other carefully swept her hair to one side exposing the rose and cream skin with its exotic freckles on her neck. His tender movements and his weight against her made Tauriel feel safe; his warm breath on her neck sensitized her skin giving her goosebumps.

Thorin’s deep slow breathing was soothing to her and his hands, which now enveloped her waist, helped make the angst of the past day melt away. Their breathing gradually synchronized, and she slowly moved her hands over his, their fingers entwining in gentle caresses. His hands, though large and masculinely thick like all dwarven males, were also elegant enough to pluck delicate songs from a harp and sparked little jolts of passion through her skin as he expertly touched her.

Thorin breathed her in, feeling an indescribable pull towards this woman. He inched his beard along her exposed skin, his cool lips moving down the curve of her neck. She melted into him, tilting her neck and released a slight whimper at the touch of his lips. In response to her gratifying reaction, his kisses became firmer and more insistent. He trailed his tongue featherlike against her pulse points, exploring every inch with intensifying need. Tauriel gave into the sensations willingly, especially as they felt so familiar; she needed this affection right now and used it to let all her worries over the littles fade, immersing herself in his sanctuary. Eventually, she emerged from the warmth of his attentive caresses and moved around to face him, needing to kiss his lips. As she looked to meet his eyes, the firelight warmed the usually cool blues and reflected against them, she briefly was lost in the multitude of shades and flecks that made his blue eyes luminescent. 

Moving together, their lips met softly, she could feel his heartbeat against her breast, his warmth emanating and seeping into her soul. She pressed harder against his mouth, inviting him in further and then yielded to his strength and masculinity. Thorin needed her too; he felt such a strong pull to Tauriel and a need to soak up her every fiber, that she would no longer worry.

Her lips were silky and full, her tongue explored his mouth in ways that were like everything she did to him. She not only made him feel protective, but so full of love and lust for her. She was everything to him. He cupped her bottom, pulling her warrior/mother form and frame into his burgeoning want that strained against his trousers. He let out a groan of desire as her belly pressed and rubbed against him firmly. She sighed, making a soft sound of pure desire.

They danced away from the fireplace as their passion grew, he moved her to the wall within the inglenook. His body took the impact, protecting her lithe frame and as he pushed her against the small enclosed wall opposite the fireplace, she pulled his tunic up and over his head, to rub her hands and face in his thick chest hair and nuzzle near his underarm for his male scent that soothed her so.

Thorin slid down in front of her onto his knees, breathing heated air into her clothing. She immediately moved and pulled her simple gown off tossing it…somewhere. He untied her shorts and slowly, teasingly pulled them down as he kissed, nuzzled, and sucked on her skin.

He consumed her flesh, once she was divested of her shorts, with feather light kisses on her soft belly that had given him children. Nipping her hips that had widened into the most luscious motherly curves any dwarf could ever pray his wife would have, then to her pleasure point. Breathing deep of her feminine scent, so much like peaches.

Until Tauriel, he had never heard the sounds of a female feeling the pleasure a male could give her. He had only known the grunts, moans and sounds males made when coupling. But the sounds a female made, well, Tauriel at least, were so powerful, it ignited his lust every time, not as powerful as the first time, but still, it made his cock ache for her to sigh, softly cry out, and hum her moans.

 Caressing her legs, he slid them apart seductively, stroking his tongue along her calves and inner thighs, giving her ever so gentle nips, then softly sucking each of them after, until he reached the warm cleft between them. He breathed in again of her sweet scent as he buried his mouth into the warmth and moisture. Tauriel grasped his hair tightly moaning as he explored her clit with the tip of his tongue, lightly flicking and then suckling it. He moved her one leg over his shoulder for better access and to give her more pleasure.

Her body trembled from his kisses, which only intensified further as he slid two thick fingers into her. Moving slowly in rhythm with his sucking of her clit, then faster as he curled his fingers, knowing she would explode in seconds. Becoming consumed by their connection Thorin looked up, he needed to watch her face as she shuddered into her orgasm. Her arching back and scream as it peaked in her, gave him complete satisfaction that he could undo his wife like this.  That he knew also how much she craved this of him; often! 

She slid down to him once he moved her leg off his shoulder, down until she sat in front of him blissed out and so relaxed. She leaned her forehead against his, sighing with relief. After a brief recovery to her senses she looked up to him, who was still kneeling, her mind begging him to kiss her lips so she could languidly taste herself in his mouth. He had indulged in some red wine at the meeting, her mind loved the mingling of flavors.

He ran his fingers through her flaming red hair that felt so alive, looking deeply into her eyes. The green was softer now, like sea glass instead of emeralds. She shivered in his gaze; it was then he saw the passion flaring in her eyes again. Keeping the physical and emotional connection, he stood up with her in his arms bridal style and carried her to the sumptuous couch. It was perfect for making love on and had been used judiciously by all three husbands with Tauriel.

Her eyes roved adoringly over his face as she caressed his beard with her fingers. The air was cool on him when he removed his own trousers and shorts, his erection complaining a bit about the cold. He chuckled as he told it soon enough it would be more than warm and happy.

She pulled him down towards her as her energy revived from the change in temperature in the room. His lips firmly met hers again as their tongues caressed, stroking each other with renewed vigor. He lifted Tauriel, flipped onto his backside on the couch, and moving Tauriel with one swift movement, had her straddling his thighs as he admired the view. Her hair tumbled down seductively as she moved herself around until his length settled between her swollen, wet lips. She was so wet for him as she glided against the rigid smooth flesh of his cock, knowing that she would elicit a moan from him. He grasped onto her fleshy hips consumed by the sensation of her moist core sliding forward and back against his cock, with a sensual flick of her hips over the head.

It made her feel powerful again, whereas earlier she had felt powerless. Thorin knew her so very well and he knew exactly what she needed. A little dominance in love making, then fully surrendering to him as he made love to her. As she teased his thick black chest hair and pink nipples with her fingers, knowing how much she was in control of his reactions, she felt all the tension dissipate from her. Once he made love to her, she would simply be consumed by him. They both felt the minds of Kíli and Fíli comforting Tauriel. She never in a million lifetimes would have ever thought she could be so blessed by the Valar, to have not one, not two, but three males who loved, cherished, adored, and protected her as they did. She sent all her love to them in her mind.

Back to Thorin, she moved her head down to meet the peak of one nipple and flicked it with the tip of her tongue. Then she latched her mouth around it and suckled till it firmed, slowly grazing her teeth on the firm nub causing his breath to hitch.

As her hands explored his torso, she could feel his hard cock twitching between her rocking thighs. Her thoughts of just how magnificent a male he was made him blush in her mind, but she knew he loved the adoration she had for him. She moved her hands down to the impatient pulsing of his cock head and wrapped her delicate fingers around it squeezing gently but firmly, causing him to buck upwards and yell out her name. Tauriel enjoyed exploring his cock; she moved back to take in its huge length and girth, the velvety soft skin, with keen pulsing veins beneath.

She took him in her mouth as far as she could, which was pretty far all things considered. Then began to move her head up and down the shaft, eliciting more groans from him. Thorin was intoxicated by her touch as she rolled his pouch around gently and then rubbed the pleasure spot right beneath the pouch, all while she was sucking hard. With the other hand she pulled his foreskin down to rub his frenulum with her tongue to the point Thorin thought he would simply explode instead of release into her.  But that feeling paled into insignificance when she eased herself onto his aching cock.  Her tight silky walls enveloped him perfectly as she slid down him, arching her back slightly, keening his name as she did so.

Tauriel gasped when she felt that first impact as she encased him within her. He was hard and so huge; it made all the small nerve endings explode sending erotic sensations through her body. She leaned down to kiss him quickly and deeply, then leaned back again to chase the ecstasy of their union. He watched transfixed as her breasts swayed enticingly before him, he moved his hands from her hips to hold their weight in his palms. He brushed his thumbs firmly across her freckled areolas and nipples; heightening her desire, making her cry out an unarticulated sound of pure pleasure as she continued to move up and down. 

The need was rising in their minds and bodies, they could feel the building up of the orgasm coming. They not only sped up their thrusts but crashed into each other like powerful waves to the shore in a storm. He tried not to get lost in his own arousal as he wanted to watch her reach those starry heights and see her forget the last vestiges of a stressful day.

Tauriel could feel his cock begin to engorge in her, she reacted by tightening around his cock, again screaming his name out with pleasure as her climax engulfed her, she shuddered, digging her nails into his waist. Thorin engrossed with her climax pumped harder up into her pulsating body and joined her in orgasm. Even though it seemed to last forever, they came down from their high, she rested on him, drinking in the joy and pleasure of their lovemaking. She looked down at his face enraptured by his soft handsome looks. He seemed like a Vala sent to her during her most needful times. 

Tenderly caressing his chest, she moved her hand up to his face trailing his soft lips with a finger. He kissed the tip tenderly, looking deep into her eyes whispered, “I’m always here for you Tauriel” 

And she believed him.

They would rest a bit and then he would move on top of her and make love again, this time with all the alpha power he had to finally erase all her stress. Kíliel was a tiny sliver in their minds as she helped them both to achieve this.

How blessed Tauriel felt; family, love, and a future so bright. Thorin’s breathing had begun to steady, which made her all the more sleepy as well. It was an intense pleasure to fall asleep with his cock still in her even though it was soft now, it was simply so huge it stayed in her when they did this, adding to her feeling of connected love to him and through her mind, to her entire dwarven family.

Sleep was easy now, all was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could sure some lovin' in the comments and kudos if ya like this. 
> 
> I'm going to post an outtake of Thranduil and the Dwelves that THEY wrote not me. I only typed it, they had full control of the wagon. I cried at the end it was so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/khrystja/all-for-love-thorin-ao3/
> 
> There, yeah, up there, above this line, is the site for my AFL-Thorin pinboard.
> 
> I have one for Fili up as well, just go to his story and the endnotes will have it.
> 
> I'll let you know if new pins are on the board for that chapter. I will label the pics as to which chapter they are from or I'd run out of pin boards (which was why I wanted this on the Peneigh Dzredfohl pinboard (Pinterest will not play nice)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
